


Red Spider Thread

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: Set during and after the game of the Vorpal Swords against Jabberwock.Kuroko starts his 2nd year at Seirin. When his current and former teammates' expectations become too heavy of a burden to carry, help arrives in the most unexpected form. In the form of Hanamiya Makoto.Aomine/Kise is a minor pairing in this. There are others if you squint.The title is a reference to the Japanese words for "spiderweb" (kumo no ito) and the "red thread of destiny" (akai ito). The spiderweb is an allusion to Hanamiya's signature move/trap and the red thread of destiny is said to connect two individuals to each other - two soulmates or at least two people who were meant for each other.The R-18 extra chapter to his fic isTangled in the Thread.





	1. Seeing things in a new shadow

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter title is a terribly lame pun/joke. Kuroko is a shadow after all, so he doesn't see things in a new light.
> 
> This is my first Kuroko no Basket fic and the characterizations and some facts might be super off. I read and watched the series once upon a time many years ago, so my memory is hazy at best. A lot of the things are influenced by how Japanese fandom portrays the characters and story and how the stage version (Kurosute) tells the story and portrays the characters and their relationships.
> 
> Especially the characterizations for some of the Kirisaki Daiichi players are based on how the actors have portrayed them on stage or what they said about their interpretations of their characters in interviews or on their blogs/twitters.

He couldn’t wait to see how different they would be at their next official match. Both of them had come a long way ever since their last, which had also been their first.

After that match, he had not seen the other for a long time. Not until after his reunion with the other five members of the Generation of Miracles as a team. A team under a new banner. They had been reunited by a common enemy.

If someone had told him a year or maybe just half a year ago even, that things would turn out like this, Kuroko would not have believed them. He might even have thought of the person telling him this as crazy. But what do you know. Sometimes life was just crazy like that. And like all crazy things, they had to begin somewhere.

Yes, it had all started during the one week training period before the game of the Vorpal Swords against Jabberwock.

“Kiyoshi said he’d send someone to help us but I do not see them anywhere.” Hyuga remarked. 

“Maybe they’re someone very busy.” Riko shrugged. “Anyway, we’re calling it a day for today. Make sure you’re well rested for tomorrow, training is not going to get easier.”

Everyone filed out of the gym. Kuroko was the last to leave. When he walked past the benches behind the locker rooms he stopped. “Are you the person Kiyoshi-senpai asked for help?”

“Never thought you’d figure that out, genius.” A voice drawled. “Of course I am, idiot.” The figure rose from the bench and walked over to Kuroko, looking down at him. The other didn’t tower over him like some others but there was still a notable height difference between them. In terms of overall appearance as well, there was a gap between them as wide as night and day. This time, though, it was not Kuroko who was in the shadows.

Kuroko looked at the raven-haired male in front of him. “You were observing our training.”

“Thank you for pointing these things out, captain obvious.” The other rolled his eyes. “So let me get straight to the point. That annoying bastard Kiyoshi sent me here to give you goodie goods a bit of a reality check. Considering the opponent you’re up against. He said that it takes one to know one when it comes to assholes but let me get one thing straight. There’s a large difference between playing rough and dirty and just being plain condescending.”

“While I might not agree with you on many things, I can see where your advice for this could be useful. Hanamiya-kun.” Kuroko nodded.

“Honorifics, huh? Guess I didn’t piss you off badly enough that time. Then again, you won, so I guess you have no too hard feelings there.” The captain and coach of the Kirisaki Daiichi basketball team snorted in amusement.

Looking up at the other male, Kuroko admitted, “I was angry at you then but time has passed and I am willing to give people second chances. If they deserve them.”

“Oh? And what could I possibly have done to deserve that?” Hanamiya raised an eyebrow.

“For one, you’re here.” Kuroko pointed out and then hesitated before he spoke again. This little piece of information was something he had so far kept to himself. And he was positive that nobody else but the people involved knew about it yet. “Another thing is that Kiyoshi-senpai seems to trust you and I believe that is because it was you, who helped him to get the treatment in America so fast and easy.”

Hanamiya frowned. “How did you figure that out? Nobody else knew about that.”

“Riko-san said Kiyoshi-senpai was recommended by a Japanese hospital to go to the hospital in the US to receive treatment. I also heard there was Japanese speaking staff on site. Momoi-san had researched good sports injury treatment facilities in the Tokyo area before and came across a hospital with ties to facilities all over the world, renowned for the treatment of athletes. It just happened to be the hospital Kiyoshi-senpai had been treated at. And when I looked at their website, I came across the name Hanamiya. Your family owns that hospital, right?” Kuroko replied in his usual flat tone of voice, as if reciting something he had learned by heart. “I heard the students of Kirisaki Daiichi are from the upper class of society, so I think that fits in. You’re the heir to a large hospital.” He added.

“Well, well, you’ve got more brains than I gave you credit for, shadow kid.” Hanamiya seemed almost genuinely impressed. “I’ll give you a reward then. If you want to hear what I have to say.”

Kuroko regarded the other for a moment, Hanamiya did not seem unnerved by his blank stare.

“Okay. But please don’t call me shadow kid.”

“Let’s go and talk over a milkshake or something then. I hear there’s some kind of burger joint nearby. You could use some sugar in you after that practice.” Hanamiya turned to lead the way, ignoring Kuroko’s request.

The invitation made Kuroko blink in surprise. He had not expected that. He fell into step behind the other and observed the captain of the Kirisaki Daiichi team quietly. On the outside the other might still seem unchanged since their match but he could tell that something was different about him. For one, the burning anger he had felt at the other back then was not resurfacing.

The surprise didn’t dissipate when the other paid for his food and then sat down across from him. “Go ahead and eat.”

“What about you?”

“Not feeling like it.” Hanamiya crossed his arms.

Kuroko said a soft thank you and dug in, the need to replenish his energy taking over. Hanamiya talked while he ate, so he listened to the other.

“What your team needs right now is a unifying force. You’re doing all you can but all of your sickly cute love for basketball and the wounded pride of our senpai is not enough to bring all of these monsters together.” Hanamiya revealed. “But there might just be a way for it to happen.”

Stopping and looking up, Kuroko asked, “What is that?”

“Well, it’ll be right up your alley. Using that righteous spirit of yours and your love for basketball should do the trick. Unfortunately I might have to ask you to put your body on the line for it.” Those words had Kuroko feel a little uneasy but he pushed that feeling aside. He should not judge before he had not heard the full story.

Hanamiya explained what he had in mind. Half of it sounded like an insult but Kuroko figured that it was simply the way Hanamiya talked about people. Listening to the other’s explanation, Kuroko could see where the other was coming from. And he had a feeling that it just might work.

“It requires the right timing but I think you’ll be able to work that out. Just use your brain.”

“It is a gamble but I will try.” Kuroko decided after the other had finished talking. By then he had finished his food as well and moved on to the milkshake. And with that, he figured a small change of topic was in order. “Why are you doing this, Hanamiya-kun?”

Looking away, Hanamiya replied, “Because in reality, I am actually a good person and I could not bear seeing the basketball that I love so much get trampled on. Like hell I would say that.” He snorted and then looked at Kuroko once again. “Well to be honest I was a little miffed by what they did to Imayoshi and them. And well, I would enjoy a good show of seeing them getting crushed and thrown off their high horses but I guess the main reason is that they’re making my team look like we’re pure little angels in comparison and that thought just makes me ill.”

“You actively want to be known as delinquents and rough playing uhm, troublemakers?” Kuroko blinked. He couldn’t understand why people would willingly do so.

A barking laugh left Hanamiya. “You wouldn’t understand.” He levelled Kuroko with a gaze. “But the answer is yes. Being a good boy is boring and restricting. Bad boys have more freedom. I can do what I want. And there are only few who can get in my way.”

Kuroko knew that he himself was one of those few.

“You’re not as bad as you make yourself seem. You might be exploiting your opponents weaknesses and there are injuries in all of your games but for the most part, those injuries were not caused by you directly. You just caused them to show themselves more prominently. And actually by doing so, many have been able to receive treatment faster than they might have, reducing any additional damage that could have been done if they had continued playing.” Kuroko looked at Hanamiya. “As expected of the heir to a large sports hospital.”

“Are you saying that I am creating business for my family?” Hanamiya snorted.

Kuroko looked back. “I’m merely implying it. Or maybe it is a side-effect of what you’re doing.”

“Colour me surprised, you are actually less of an idiot than I gave you credit for.” Hanamiya chuckled and then continued to throw a few more things at Kuroko, other impressions he had gotten during the training he had observed.

When they walked out of Maji Burger, Kuroko chanced a last questions, “Why aren’t you telling all of this to everyone yourself? Kiyoshi-senpai asked you, didn’t he?”

“And here I thought you weren’t an idiot. I guess I’ll have to take that back again.” Hanamiya snorted. “Who would they listen to, you or me, huh? Idiot.” He walked off and then waved back at Kuroko. “Kick some ass, Shadow Boy.”

“Please don’t call me that.” Kuroko retorted and looked at the other’s retreating back.

The other was right. If Hanamiya were to show up at their practice and attempted to help them - even if he meant good - people would not listen to him. Trust would take things a little far, even Kuroko at this point, wouldn’t say he trusted the other but he at least understood the other. Among the members of Vorpal Swords, there would not be many he could say the same of.

Hyuga would probably try to punch the other upon sight, Kuroko wasn’t sure whether or not the same wouldn’t be true for Kagami as well. Kise, Midorima and Aomine had witnessed the other play before, had witnessed the game against Seirin and had probably formed their opinions on Hanamiya accordingly. They might not be outright hostile to the Kirisaki Daiichi captain but they would never listen to anything he said.

Riko of course also harbored an immense dislike for the other. Momoi would not trust anyone like that with information, she would be very guarded.

The only ones who might not care much would be Murasakibara and Akashi. The latter might even see the merit of asking someone like Hanamiya, considering their opponent for this game.

Kuroko walked home with all the new information he had been given. He stopped just before he reached the road that would lead up to his house when he realized something. Talking to the other had been surprisingly easy. Of course there had still been the taunts and insults that the other was known for on court as well as off but that had been it. And really, when it came to crude language he was not worse than Kagami or Aomine.

There was something about the ‘Bad Boy’ that had clicked with him tonight. Something that might not have been there before or maybe it had been something he had not noticed before because it had been overshadowed by his anger.

He would need to look into this more once this match was over, Kuroko decided.

 

A few nights later found him at a hospital in downtown Tokyo, getting checked up and patched up for the game the next day. He had put what Hanamiya had told him into practice and it seemed to have worked, surprisingly even on himself. It was an insight that might even be level with the ones that Akashi had, Kuroko thought while the doctor treated him.

“He says he won’t watch the game tomorrow because he already knows the outcome,” the doctor spoke up while Kuroko put his shirt back on.

He blinked before his eyes found their way to the woman’s name-tag. “I see.”

She smiled at him - the expression a mirror image of a face familiar to Kuroko but it held more warmth instead of malice. “Break a leg tomorrow. Well, not literally,” her smile turned into a more familiar smirk. “If you do, of course you’re welcome to come back here.”

Bowing, Kuroko gave her a smile in return. “Thank you.”

 

The next day, fans of basketball all across Japan were either glued to their TV screens or if possible, watching live at the streetball courts in Tokyo.

All members of the Kirisaki Daiichi team had also gathered to watch the game on TV, all but their captain that is. Hanamiya got up to leave the little viewing party just as the game was about to start. “You’re not going to watch?” Hara looked at the other, his bubblegum bubble popping prematurely in surprise.

“Not interested. I already know how this will end.” Hanamiya shrugged. “I also told my mother I’d go and see her at work today. She says she’ll be busy for a while after today.”

Seto - awake for once - raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean you already know?”

Hara grinned around his bubblegum, “If you’re so sure, how about a bet? Losers have to do whatever the winner tells them to do for an entire week.”

Hanamiya chuckled in mild amusement. “You guys already do whatever I tell you to. Buy me whatever I want for a week and we’re talking”

“You seem confident.” Furuhashi observed.

“Here’s my bet. You guys better save up, I have a few purchases in mind.” Hanamiya scribbled something onto a piece of paper and left it on the table as he walked out.

_Buzzer Beater, point difference of one securing the win for the Vorpal Swords - the shadow kid will get all worked up, which in turn gets the rest of his team worked up. Especially the two simpletons they call their aces._

 

Not even two hours later, Kuroko and the rest of the Vorpal Swords were ushered into a locker room where a medical team seemed to be waiting for them. Murasakibara’s injury was immediately treated and Kise was checked over as well.

He found the same female doctor among the people, as he had seen at the hospital the previous night. She winked at him before she focused on her work again.

“Did you arrange all of this?” Riko asked her father.

“Uhm, no. Actually I have no idea where they came from but I guess it’s good they’re here.”

Momoi blinked, “Well, big tournaments come with medical staff on site, so I’m not entirely surprised here. This over there however, is more surprising.” She pointed at a table. It was loaded with food and drinks. All were easy to ingest after a game and had the perfect balance of nutrients to replenish their energy after a strenuous battle.

Kuroko smiled a little to himself and went to get changed. When he pulled out his bag, he blinked when he found a note sticking out of it.

_Kicked some serious ass out there, didn’t you, Shadow Boy? Well done._

The note was unsigned and Kuroko didn’t recognize the neat script in which it had been written but there was no mistake as to who could have written it.

“It appears to be the treat of a friend. I guess,” Kuroko told Momoi in passing. “Let’s just kindly accept it and dig in later.”

Kagami, wrapping an arm around his partner’s shoulders, agreed loudly, “I like this idea!”

 

The victory celebration left a bitter-sweet taste in Kuroko’s mouth. He had been happy to be with everyone, to be with the people he cared about and to celebrate a victory they had all more than deserved. The bitter aftertaste had been in the form of the parting words at the end of the night.

Vorpal Swords were disbanded and all of them went their separate ways once more, which meant that all of them were going back to being rivals.

_‘I look forward to our next game. But this time luck will be on my side.’_

_‘I cannot wait for another game with you, Kurokocchi! Let me see what you come up with.’_

_‘Show me what you’ve got, Tetsu. That wasn’t all yet, was it?’_

_‘See ya, Kuro-chin. I’ll beat you next time.’_

_‘We will definitely meet on court again, Tetsuya. And this time, I will be victorious.’_

He wasn’t good with attention being focused on him, Kuroko noted once more. And he could feel the pressure of the expectations starting to mount. It wasn’t like him to cave under the pressure though. He would fight. That’s what he had promised them and himself.

“I look forward to playing with you all again, too.”

His second year in Seirin was promising to be an interesting one as well.

 

Little had he known just how interesting it would be, nor how many changes he would be facing in it but such was life. The future was ever changing, despite what Akashi would say, there was no way to completely and perfectly predict it. Life had a habit of throwing things in their way that were unexpected and surprising. It was what kept things fun and exciting.

Although things seemed like they were anything but fun sometimes as well.

With the start of the new year and the new season, reality caught up with Seirin. There were not only expectations resting on Kuroko but also on the rest of the team. They were now the defending Winter Cup champion. Their school as well as all others in the region and country were keeping an eye on them, on their every move.

The attention had different effects on people.

Some enjoyed it and actively sought it out, some became nervous and again some got annoyed. It got to the point where Hyuga had to bar other people from observing the team practices, shutting off the gym for anyone who did not belong to the basketball club.

New members had joined the team as well, especially first year students, who had been attracted by the title and maybe also the prospect of becoming regulars relatively fast, considering the small size of the team. Riko and Hyuga had their hands full trying to filter out the ones who would become the new generation of players who would carry the team for the next few years as the majority of the current core players would be retiring come summer.

As the most experienced players among the younger ones, Kuroko and Kagami were being roped into things more tightly as well and he had the feeling that Hyuga might even be toying with the idea of making one of them the next captain - although to be honest, none of them could really see it. Kuroko was nowhere near good enough for the job. He preferred to be in the shadows, to support people from a place unseen. Kagami, too, simply did not have the personality required of a captain. He was the central player on the court but once outside, he required someone to point him towards the right direction.

Despite disliking the attention on him, he could not do anything to pull it away. Not here, not anymore. At Seirin, just like among the Generation of Miracles, he was no longer an invisible man. He was the center of attention. And just like his old teammates, people were quick to pile expectations on top of him here as well.

The pressure kept building up and Kuroko knew he needed an outlet for it or it would swallow him. Unwilling to burden anyone else with it - he needed to deal with this by himself, everyone else had their own problems to deal with - he went to the basketball court away from his usual one in the neighbourhood after school to vent and clear his head. He needed to get away from everyone else for a bit. Away from their looks and eyes that said things.

_‘Kuroko will figure something out.’_

_‘We have Kuroko so things will be alright.’_

_‘A shadow is always good for a surprise, right?’_

He used more force than he should have and the ball smacked against the post and bounced back, whizzing past his head, only narrowly missing it by a few centimeters.

Kuroko blinked when he didn’t hear the sound of it making an impact on anything else, though, nor did he hear the sound of it dropping onto the floor. Instead, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him and the sound of a ball being twirled.

“That’s not how you bash in your own face, idiot. Can’t even do that without help?” A by now familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

Turning around, he greeted the taller male. “Hanamiya-kun. It’s been a while.”

“It has indeed. Fancy seeing you in this neighbourhood. Come for a change of pace?” The other had seen right through him. He wasn’t feeling too surprised. It probably wasn’t difficult for the other to figure something like this out. So he didn’t think that he needed to tell the other that verbally. Actually, he didn’t really have anything to say to the other right now.

Grabbing his towel, Kuroko went to sit down on a bench.

He slumped down wordlessly, drained. The weight of everybody’s expectations had become rather heavy sometimes. Kuroko wondered if he would be able to carry it all or whether he would get buried underneath.

A movement and sound drew his attention away from his thoughts for a moment and he blinked when a milkshake was set down next to him. Hanamiya was neatly folding the bag it had been in before taking out a book and started reading. He looked casual, like he was just sitting on the same bench by coincidence, enjoying the mild temperatures outside. He neither tried to make eye contact, nor did he start a conversation. He was merely offering some silent comfort and company. Something Kuroko rarely got offered.

It was a good, novel feeling. A feeling of ease that made him feel relaxes not unlike the one he had felt back when Nijimura had still been the captain of Teiko. Not unlike the feeling he got when he had been spending time with Ogiwara. It was a good feeling.

And it was aided or maybe amplified by the cold sweetness that he tasted on his tongue when he took a sip of the milkshake.

He had half expected the other to leave - the other half had expected the other to stay and taunt him - so this unexpected turn of events left a bit of a pleasant tingling in his stomach. Maybe it had been just what he had needed. Silent reassurance instead of loud declarations of trust, of challenges or unvoiced pressure and expectations.

His shoulders relaxed visibly.

Hanamiya left just before Kuroko could finish the beverage. Without a word but Kuroko had caught the other’s eyes just before the raven-haired male had gotten up. They had looked at him to check whether he was alright now. And whatever they had seen they had apparently deemed good enough. Good enough to be left alone.

It didn’t occur to Kuroko until later, on his way home, that the other had found him despite him not wanting to be found. Usually that would make it almost impossible for people to find him. It had always been like that. And yet the other had found him, had seen him. It also occurred to him that Hanamiya must have seen him and watched him first before going to get the milkshake because it had still been cold, the condensation on the cup minimal.

This revelation left him a little puzzled. Once again, he found himself being confused by the other’s thoughts and actions. Hanamiya Makoto was an individual that made no sense to him. The other was unlike any other person he had encountered so far.

Kuroko tried to make sense of the other but found himself hitting walls again and again.

Hanamiya seemed to be somewhat of a moderate version of Akashi and maybe Haizaki. He was a leader but not a king or emperor. He was no absolute god who sought to rule over all. He had his flaws and faults. And while he enjoyed mindgames, like Imayoshi, he didn’t push things to the extreme. He liked to crush his opponents but not in a way that would not allow them to stand up again. He enjoyed the challenge of crushing them again and again to see what they came up with to counter him. And he liked to keep himself just a step ahead of them. He also enjoyed to taunt and be condescending towards his opponents, a bit like Nash Gold Jr. had been but under all of those words there was still some kind of respect.

Compared to the American, Hanamiya at least knew their names, even though he did not use them very often. But to know his opponents required a lot of analysis and confrontation with information. Putting so much effort into studying people required a certain level of interest and respect after all. To be worthwhile of Hanamiya Makoto’s scrutiny was an accomplishment.

At least that’s what Kuroko thought.

He also thought that the other reminded him of some of the things he had gone through with the Generation of Miracles. A playing style and attitude towards basketball that he could not accept being the main things they had in common.

But there seemed to be more to the other. Kuroko could compare him to people he knew all he wanted but that would never suffice. The other was not simply a copy of other people, nor was he a patchwork of their characters or abilities. He was his own person.

A person Kuroko found himself wanting to get to know better.

 

The opportunity to do so arose when he hit a wall during practice with Seirin once again and Kuroko found himself looking elsewhere for help, found himself looking for an escape from his normal, daily rhythm and life. And that included his friends and teammates.

He also knew that he could no longer rely on Aomine or his other former teammates from the Generation of Miracles. They would not help each other anymore. They were rivals now. They had already shown each other more than what they should have. 

The road ahead of him was his to walk. Which did not mean that he had to do so alone.

Hanamiya looked at him when he suddenly appeared in front of him after the Kirisaki Daiichi practice had finished for the day. The other had stayed behind dutifully to take care of his coach and captain duties while the rest of the team had already left.

“You’ve been lurking around and getting on my nerves for a while now. What do you want?”

“You noticed me?”

“Your presence might be weak but it’s not nonexistent.”

That was a novelty. Kuroko was so used to being ‘invisible’ to everyone around him that someone actually being able to see and sense him straight away felt almost strange. 

“I’d like to ask you for help.” Kuroko was certain now that he had chosen the right person.

“What makes you think I would help you?”

“Your recent actions don’t say you wouldn’t.” Kuroko deadpanned.

Hanamiya had to blink at that and then laughed, “You’ve got guts. Very well then. Let me hear what you want and I’ll see if I feel like helping your good boy ass or not.”

Picking up a ball, Kuroko shed his uniform jacket.

“Maybe showing you will be faster.”

“I do not dislike this efficiency either.” Hanamiya was still clad in practice gear, so he walked onto the court and into position immediately. “Come at me.”

One-on-one was not something Kuroko was particularly good at and this was not his intention either. His intention was merely to show the other something. Something he wasn’t able to put into words. Something they might be able to work with, hopefully.

After a few minutes, Hanamiya placed the ball back into the cart holding all the others. Throwing his towel towards Kuroko, he used his shirt to wipe sweat off his face. “You’ll need a lot of training and practice for this but I think I sense potential in you. Meet me on the court from the other day this weekend if you’re free and we’ll see if you’re really up for this, Shadow Boy.”

“Don’t call me that, Hanamiya-kun. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Please call me by my name.” Kuroko thanked the other for the towel but then straightened up to look at the other.

Eyebrow arching up, Hanamiya replied, “By name, is it now? Well, then Tetsuya, I’ll see you this weekend. Sunday, late afternoon, say three? Should give you enough time to travel and do whatever else you might need to do before. Don’t be late, or I’ll leave again.”

“I will be there,” Kuroko nodded and held Hanamiya’s gaze. “Makoto-kun.”

“Getting down to the same level, huh? How fair.” Hanamiya chuckled. “As expected of a good boy like you.” With that he walked off, ending their conversation.

 

Sunday rolled around in a flash and Kuroko found himself on a train towards an area of Tokyo he usually wouldn’t go to once again in a span of a few weeks.

There were no club activities today and he had opted out of any social activities proposed by other members of the team - Riko had suggested that instead of being out and about people should focus on their studies as well because things would get problematic if their grades were to drop. Kuroko had made a compromise. He had studied in the morning and now he could go and do other things. It wasn’t exactly socializing or playing around, so he felt that their coach would not disapprove of it if she knew about it.

She might disapprove of the person he chose to meet with, though. But that was not something that played any role right now.

Kuroko had just put on his wristbands and was about to get warmed up when Hanamiya stepped onto the court and motioned for him to stay seated on the bench. The taller male joined him there a few seconds later, leaning back against the backrest.

“I have thought of something and I kind of feel like you might be able to pull it off. You’re not some kind of dimwit, at least when it comes to basketball.” Hanamiya crossed his arms. “Although, it’s going to be the ultimate irony, you playing in the style you loathed so much.” He added with a smirk. “I am going to teach you how to play like my team. How to play like me.”

“I am not going to play dirty and rough.” Kuroko’s head snapped around.

Hanamiya remained unwavered. “What you make of it is your choice. Now listen up.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened when he listened to Hanamiya lay out the strategy to him. It was so logical and obvious he wondered why he hadn’t thought of it himself. The playing style of the Kirisaki Daiichi team was actually perfect for him. It was not their style down to a T - he noticed that Hanamiya had not mentioned any rough play or fouls or dirty tricks at all - but the underlying logic was the same. Which brought up one question.

“Don’t you think teaching me all this is going to be bad for you?”

“If you know how the trick works, it’s possible to come up with a countermeasure. Also you’re forgetting that this requires the cooperation and skill of your entire team or it won’t work. And on top of that, they’ll have to do it unconsciously or at least subtly, too.” Hanamiya looked at Kuroko. “It might only work perfectly if you can pull out that True Zone again that you pulled out of your ass during the game against Rakuzan.”

Kuroko nodded in understanding. The other was right. The strategy was a lot more complex than that of Kirisaki Daiichi. Their method was to utilize the referee’s blind spots in order to hide their foul plays. Kuroko would have to utilize all of the blind spots of the players on the opposing team. Or at least the ones close to him by using the positions of his teammates. He would have to create blind spots. It was a whole new level of misdirection.

“As a Plan B, your teammates will have to overwrite the presence of the ball with their own momentarily, create a window of distraction that allows you to attack. If you can then make use of your opponent’s blind spot effectively, you’ll be able to break free from a mark. Or create enough time for a counter attack. How to use this is up to you in the end.” Hanamiya popped his neck. “Now, enough with explanations. Actions will be far more effective.”

He rose from his seat. “Since I alone won’t be enough to trip you up, I allowed myself to get a few people to help you with this.”

Footsteps could be heard and a moment later, a part of the Kirisaki Daiichi team stood on the court. “The more people you have, the better this training will be.”

“Hello there, short stuff,” Hara greeted Kuroko, chewing his gum loudly and obnoxiously as usual. “Heard you have grand plans for this season.”

“Makoto-kun?”

“Don’t worry. They know how to keep their mouths shut.” Hanamiya crossed his arms.

Furuhashi shrugged and put down his bag. “And it’s not like we talk to anyone else we could accidentally blurt it out to. Nobody talks to us after all.”

It hit Kuroko then that the other team was always alone. While other teams seemed to interact with each other, Kirisaki Daiichi were always left to their own devices. Not completely without reason, Kuroko thought but still, being as ostracized as them was a feat no other team had accomplished. Hanamiya’s words from before came back to him then.

_Bad boys have more freedom._

The practice regimen that Hanamiya had all of them accomplish was nothing short of brutal but Kuroko was willing to go through with it. And by the end, it started to show results.

With his stamina unable to match that of the Kirisaki Daiichi team, Kuroko took a break at some point and went to sit on the bench to watch Hanamiya giving instructions to his teammates. This had turned into some kind of mutual training - his and that of the other team.

It was only fair, he thought.

Fair. That had been Hanamiya’s comment when he had accepted his request. When they had started to address each other more casually than they had up until that point.

This was one of the other’s mind games. Maybe. But it was one that Kuroko could ignore for now. He had other things to focus on. There was something he had noticed while playing with the other time - or against them really. For one, they were holding back with their dirty and rough play, moving in a way that was ‘normal’ so that Kuroko could develop his new technique. But apart from that, he had noticed that all of them were a lot more skilled than people gave them credit for. Some people, including Momoi, had commented on how the Kirisaki Daiichi team were but puppets doing everything Hanamiya told them to. But that wasn’t the case.

All of their minds were in the game.

A voice momentarily interrupted his thoughts. “It takes more skill to bend or break the rules without getting caught than to play fair and square. It is the bigger challenge. Coupled with the environment he was brought up in and the arrogance that was born from it, I guess that was the natural way for things to go.” Seto slicked back his hair. “And not just him. All of us are rich kids with nothing better to do. When we looked for an outlet for our excess energy and to do it in a way that would suit our positions, Hanamiya gave us a way and place to do it.” It was a rather unexpectedly honest self-insight and analysis. “And what’s more, it’s not simply a way to get rid of the excess energy, it’s a fun way of doing it, too.”

Kuroko looked at the tall center of the Kirisaki Daiichi team. “And yet it’s not all bad. A reality check helps a lot of the teams to find weaknesses. In way you teach others a valuable lesson. To not rely on one person too much, to strengthen your teamwork. But also to have a backup plan in case things go down. You are doomed if you only rely on your ace for winning. Basketball is a team sport after all.”

“I can see why he has taken a liking to you,” Seto smirked at Kuroko and then jogged over to where the rest of his team was getting ready for a mini game - Hara and Furuhashi against Hanamiya and the now joining Seto.

Going back to his earlier train of thought, Kuroko continued his analysis.

All of their minds were in the game. And all of them were having fun, too.

Of course it could be questioned whether or not their idea of fun - laughing at their opponents misery - was acceptable or not but if one really boiled things down to the very essence, all of them enjoyed playing basketball. In their way. That was the conclusion Kuroko arrived at.

And that was the reason why, he realized now, he could no longer be angry at Hanamiya or the rest of his team. Yes, he still disliked their rough and dirty play and he disapproved of them using basketball as a tool to make fun of others but just like in the real world, in the world beyond basketball, things couldn’t always go his way. Things wouldn’t always go according to the rules. Life was not easy like that. But like everything else in life, things happened for a reason, things had some kind of purpose.

He hadn’t quite figured out this particular purpose quite yet but he was almost there. Kuroko could feel it. And he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Which was why he asked Hanamiya after their training session, “There is a reason why you play basketball the way you do, right?” Kuroko was certain of that because everybody had a reason. He was no exception either. “I’d like to know.”

Hanamiya looked up from where he had been packing his bag and sighed. “Since I know you’re going to be annoying about it, I’ll give you a hint. Come and see the match between Kirisaki Daiichi and Meisei next weekend.”

Said and done. Kuroko had a good position in the bleachers for the qualification game of the regional tournament in the Tokyo Area where Kirisaki Daiichi was located. The first thing he noticed when the teams lined up was that the players of Hanamiya’s team looked incredibly bored. The expression reminded him of the time when Aomine had started to change. The expression on Hanamiya’s face was resembling that of Akashi from back then as well. It all had a strong sense of deja-vu. It was like looking at the Generation of Miracles during their Teikou days. Kuroko had a sinking feeling in his stomach. This didn’t bode well.

The next thing he noticed as the game started, was that Kirisaki was not displaying any of their usual rough plays or foul plays. They were playing ‘normal’ basketball. And they did it effortlessly, scoring point after point. But there was no drive or passion in there. They were merely playing. And doing so, were still running circles around their opponents.

By halftime, the score difference was almost overwhelming. The only baskets the enemy team had scored stemmed from clear purposely made mistakes, like Seto yawning and practically sleeping on the court or Hara just letting them pass without moving a muscle.

The opposing team looked frustrated and ready to just give up. Nobody was having fun.

Kuroko could not take it any longer and went to the locker room.

“Stop. Please go back to your normal play.” He looked at Hanamiya.

“Seen it, haven’t you?” Hanamiya chuckled and then turned to look at his team. “Shackles are off everybody. Do whatever the hell you want from now on.”

Hara popped his neck instead of his gum for once. “Finally! I was getting all stiff from being good. People ain’t no robots, Shadow-kun.”

“Please don’t call me that, Hara-kun.”

“Kuro-chan it is, then,” Hara grinned and then offered Kuroko some bubblegum, which Kuroko declined politely, before he followed his team back out onto the court.

The transformation on the court was almost instantaneous. With Kirisaki’s usual play back in place and their taunting as well, the other team regained more vigor and fire as well. The feelings of utter helplessness and despair that had persisted before the break were dissipating. There was desperation in that place now but it was, in Kuroko’s eyes, still a better feeling than the one before. A crushing defeat, as it was dealt by Kirisaki, left you with pieces to pick up and put together again. It left you with lessons to be learned. It didn’t leave you with emotional scars and trauma. It didn’t leave a legion of Ogiwaras in its wake.

As the elite, as those who would stand at the top of society, it was their task, their mission to motivate those following them because that would ultimately be beneficial for all. Fostering competition and strengthening the individual and group would bring forth overall strength.

In the end the ‘Bad Boy’, Kuroko thought, was doing more good than some good guys.

Of course one could argue about the methods being used but maybe the means justified the end. He still did not completely approve of their way of playing but he was seeing it in a new light compared to before. This was something he could come to respect or at least tolerate.


	2. Twilight Shadow

Kuroko’s weekend trainings with Hanamiya and the Kirisaki Daiichi team continued.

One day he brought Nigo along as well because his parents and grandmother had gone out for the day and he did not want to leave the pup at home alone. The Kirisaki Daiichi team welcomed him warmly and even took turns playing with Nigo during breaks or games.

“Hara-kun, you don’t have any bubblegum on you today?”

“I put it away earlier. What if he accidentally swallowed any of it? It could be lethal for him.” The purple haired teen made a face. “I may be slightly academically challenged but I know that much. I won’t put this guy in danger.”

The words made him feel warm somehow. The delinquent team of Kirisaki Daiichi was nothing but gentle and caring towards the puppy. Maybe all the feelings that they did not have towards humans could be shown towards animals? Or maybe it was just a certain group of humans that drew the short stick when it came to interactions with the five tall youths.

Bad boys or not, if you got to know them they were no different than other people, really. Maybe a little bit rougher around the edges but still. Kuroko was starting to feel at home with this team almost as much as he did with Seirin.

 

When the ball sailed safely through the hoop and Seto patted Kuroko encouragingly on the back, Hanamiya nodded. “Guess we’re about there. The rest is for you to figure out by yourself. Oh and I guess your band of merry men that calls itself a basketball team.” He stuck out his tongue as if saying that had left a weird taste in his mouth.

“Ooh and just in time for the first qualifier as well. What a close call,” Hara grinned. “Show ‘em, Kuro-chan. We’ll come and watch you kick some butt.”

Kuroko bowed. “Thank you, Makoto-kun. Everyone.”

“You better make all of this hassle worth it. Or I’ll personally come to kick your ass.” Hanamiya picked up his bag. “Well then. See you, Tetsuya.”

They parted ways after that for the time being. Kuroko started to slowly but surely and secretly train his teammates in order to set up his new strategy and weapon. Things were progressing well until proficiency tests and midterm exams rolled around.

During that time, he bumped into Hanamiya again - by chance - as the other tripped him up. By accident. Kuroko had been spacing out and hadn’t noticed someone sitting in the library until he had almost fallen over their legs and only his honed reflexes kept him from falling and crashing face first into the next bookshelf or the floor.

“Hey, what the hell is up with you. At this rate you’ll kill yourself before you make it to your first important game this season.” Hanamiya crossed his arms, looking clearly displeased when he recognized him and realized what had just happened. “That would be a most unsightly way to go. Basketball Prodigy trips over his own feet and dies. Not to mention that it would mean that all the time and effort I spent on you would go to waste. I’d raise you from the dead just to kill you again for that, idiot.”

Kuroko apologized. “We got the dates for the next midterm exams. If our grades are not sufficient we have to withdraw from club activities. Mine seem to have slipped a bit because I was focusing more on basketball than studying as of late.”

He had been working on improving himself of course but he had also been doing extra practice with Kagami. The teamplay with his light was one of the central pillars of Seirin’s play style after all. On top of that, they had helped to train the new first-years, integrating them into practice and accustoming them to the routine plays in case one of them were to be subbed in during a game.

Hanamiya grabbed Kuroko and pulled him to sit down next to him. “That won’t do. Sit down then. Show me what you’re struggling with.”

Kuroko remembered Momoi telling him that Hanamiya was some kind of genius with an extremely high IQ, who never had to worry about school work or studying. To his surprise, the other turned out to be a good teacher as well. Although an impatient and foul-tempered one. 

“Yes, you’re making great progress! It’ll be okay if you keep up this attitude.” Hanamiya smacked him over the head. “As if I would say that, idiot. How can you produce this level of nonsense? What do they teach you at that school of yours? Here, do this drill one more time.”

He had lost count of how many times the other had called him an idiot during their study sessions or otherwise physically abused him (nothing bad, just light kicks and whacks, nothing that Riko hadn’t also done to the likes of Kagami or even himself). Hanamiya taught just like he coached, Kuroko noted. Maybe that’s why the other was decent at teaching.

He didn’t quite realize how good of a teacher the other was until the pre-test results came in.

Kagami was getting an earful from Riko at practice and he was facing another round of cramming in bootcamp style. When the lecture was finished, he slinked off to find Kuroko, already warming up for practice. “How come you didn’t get a lecture? Weren’t your grades bad on the last tests? You got called to the teacher even.”

“I guess that’s because I am no longer in danger of failing any of my subjects, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah, you should take a leaf out of Kuroko’s book, Bakagami. His grades improved considerably and he’s in the safe zone for all of them again for the proficiency test if he can maintain his level from the mid-term exams.” Riko appeared behind them, arms crossed. “I am interested in how you did it, though, Kuroko. The improvements are quite considerable. All of your grades were pretty average before but now they’ve gone to being just above average. Have you started going to cram school?”

“Something like that,” Kuroko replied. “I found a private tutor, I guess.”

“Mind introducing them to me? They seem to be working some serious magic,” Kagami looked hopeful but his face fell when Kuroko shook his head.

“He said he’s not taking any other students. Also, I have the feeling that you wouldn’t get along very well.” Kuroko admitted.

Hyuga, who had come over, snorted. “Understandably. To deal with you requires you to be nothing short of a friggin saint.”

“Don’t swear!” Riko whacked them.

“He is no saint,” Kuroko found himself saying. “He’s the opposite of that really.”

“Uwah, a demon coach? Well that would surely get you studying. A demon mentor. Dementor? That one was a good one, wasn’t it?” Izuki gave them a thumbs up.

Hyuga slapped the other’s chest. “That’s Harry Potter, Izuki.”

Kuroko smiled to himself. It seemed like it was just another normal day at the Seirin basketball club. Well, as normal as the last week of training before the first qualifying matches could be.

While Kagami had to suffer through doing both basketball exercises and school subject drills at the same time, Kuroko worked with some of the other players on his new technique. When he successfully passed all the players he wanted on the court and broke free to execute the Phantom Shot, it caused a small commotion and all the attention momentarily shifted from Kagami to him. Seirin was getting fired up. The first games could come.

Just like last time - although without the help of Midorima’s pencil this time around - Kagami somehow made it through the proficiency tests with a good enough score that allowed him to continue club activities as usual.

The first qualifier was an outward game against another Tokyo school. The first year students on Seirin’s team stared at the school gates in awe.

“The first game is against one of the Three Kings of Tokyo right off the bat. This is crazy!”

“The title of Three King is no longer fearsome when it comes to being from Seirin, is it? Considering you defeated them all.” A voice spoke up and all heads turned to see the familiar orange colour of the Shuutoku varsity jackets. Takao lifted a hand in greeting. “Hello, hello!”

“Takao-kun, Midoruma-kun,” Kuroko acknowledged both of them.

“Come to watch? That’s rare,” Hyuga noted.

Takao chuckled. “It might have been before but you guys are kind of a big deal now. Look, we’re not the only ones interested in this match.” He jerked his thumb towards the entrance. A variety of different varsity jackets colours could be seen there and there were also a couple of official looking men and women mixed in - as well as regular students who had come to cheer for their school teams. “Scouts and spies everywhere!”

“But you have nothing to fear,” Midorima got out of the carrier box behind Takao’s bicycle. “If you have an Aquarius on the team.” His eyes fell onto Kuroko.

Smiling at his former teammates, Kuroko pulled something out of his pocket. It was a frilly sea-green ribbon. Hara had jokingly used it to pull up Hanamiya’s hair during one of their practices, much to the raven-haired captain’s anger. The ribbon had fallen off and Kuroko had picked it up and kept it apparently. He had been meaning to return it but for some reason he hadn’t. And as he had watched the Oha-Asa horoscope in the morning, his zodiac signs lucky item just happened to be a sea-green ribbon.

“I incidentally had my lucky item on hand. Thank you, Midorima-kun.”

When Seirin had finished warming up under the gaze of both supporters and opponents alike, Kuroko snuck away for a bit. He had seen a familiar group of people in the bleachers - not wearing their varsity jackets but their school uniforms. One of them had been missing, though and Kuroko had the feeling the other had come down to talk to him.

It did not take long to locate Hanamiya in the dark hallway below the bleachers.

“Whether they are geniuses or not, defeat tastes bitter to everyone. So make them taste defeat.” The words were slightly different from Hanamiya had previously touted as his philosophy. And for some reason, they made something tingle in Kuroko’s stomach. A flame? Motivation?

“I’ll play my basketball, Hanamiya-kun.” Kuroko bowed and then returned to his team.

“I know you will. Now go out there and wreck some havoc.” Hanamiya turned to make his way up to the bleachers where his team was.

Kuroko smiled and then made his way back to his team. The game was about to start.

 

Hanamiya watched in amusement as the game unfolded. “You have a nasty streak in you yet.” He mused when he saw how Kuroko focused the attention of the entire court on the referee for a moment in order to break free from his mark and play his pass, which resulted in another three-pointer. Players unable to enter the zone, unable to focus their entire attention on their target, would fall for this tactic without a doubt. It was no longer misdirection that utilized Kuroko’s weak presence but it was an intricate pattern created by using blind spots and a human being’s natural reflexes. “Congratulations on creating a spider web of your own.”

This was not the only thing Hanamiya had taught the shorter male. Kuroko still had another ace up his sleeve but Hanamiya knew the other was not willing to reveal that card yet. That technique would be saved for a game involving one of the members of the Generation of Miracles, he was sure. Not a team on the level of Senshinkan.

It was a new use of misdirection. Another magician’s trick - letting people believe that he had something he didn’t. An invisible pass that used a lot of timing coordination. He would make people believe that he still had the ball when in fact he hadn’t. It was a technique he could only use when he did not use misdirection on himself. And he would utilize the heightened awareness of players on the ball. It worked as a fake as well. It was an adaptation of the technique that Nash Gold Jr. had shown them in the streetball game.

A part of Hanamiya was looking forward to seeing the baffled faces of the people around them.

Although there was yet another technique that both of them had briefly discussed but that had not been part of the training regimen yet, so far. That one would hit like a bomb. Hanamiya figured they would be able to more or less complete it in time for the Interhigh games.

“He’s doing good, isn’t he?” Seto asked from his right and then yawned. “Guess I won’t miss anything if I sleep now.” The other pulled down his mask.

“Makes me want to play Kuro-chan and his team again, too. They seem like they’ll be even more fun to play against than last year.” Hara grinned around his chewing gum.

Hanamiya crossed his arms. “Patience. We’ll cross paths with them again sooner or later. If we get lucky, Interhigh. If not, it’ll be the Winter Cup again. But we will meet them on the court again. That is for sure.” Considering both of their teams were from the Tokyo region there would be no way around it. For the Interhigh preliminaries, they had been sorted into different blocks though, so the chances of meeting during the qualifiers was zero. After this phase, anything could happen, though. Hanamiya, too, was looking forward to playing against Seirin. Kuroko was not the only one who had been working on a new technique after all. Or on improving it. And while the other had shown them a lot during their practices together, they had not revealed the same amount of information to him. It had all been according to plan.

Looking down at the game, Hanamiya smirked. “Well, another thing that is for certain is that this king has fallen for good. Senshinkan will get nowhere this year. The other king has already fallen because Seirin defeated them last year. Which leaves one left standing.” His eyes flickered over to where the group of orange clad Shuutoku players was sitting.

“You have my condolences already.”

 

Elsewhere in the bleachers, another team was observing the match. Momoi had been starry eyed at first upon spotting Kuroko but her expression had gotten serious now.

“He’s improved. The way he’s playing has changed slightly but it’s effective. It will be hard to crack this one. Even for you, Dai-chan.” She looked at Aomine, who had actually shown up on time for the match and was watching with interest.

A grin tugged up the corner of his lips. “The more challenging the better. I want to play them.”

Imayoshi, who had just come to hang out with his former team, looked at Momoi’s notes. “It might take a while until you get there, though. If I see this correctly, Seirin is in a different block from Touou this year.” His eyes skimmed over the list.

He almost felt sorry for the other teams. The blocks were very evenly divided between the more dominant teams. Judging by the information he had, the winner of Block A would most likely be Kirisaki Daiichi. Block B would no doubt be dominated by Shuutoku. Block C looked like it would go to Seirin and Block D would be won by Touou.

“You won’t get to play them unless you all make it to the Interhigh.”

“Can’t wait.” Aomine grinned. “Tetsu will definitely pull all registers again. And that bastard Kagami, too. It was great to play with him but it will be even better to go up against him.”

“I wish you had been this motivated when I was still on the team.” Imayoshi chuckled. Then he focused his attention back onto the game. He couldn’t help but think that something about the way that Kuroko played now reminded him of something or someone but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe it wasn’t similar enough? There was only a soft tingling, a feeling that he should recognize it. Well, maybe it would come to him later.

It would come to him later - much later - during the final phase of the Interhigh matches.

 

The game ended with Seirin winning against Senshinkan 101-92, a small but still comfortable margin. Despite all, Senshinkan was not a team to be taken lightly after all.

Kuroko felt happy - all the training had paid off - and he watched as his teammates relaxed visibly as well. Winning the first one always had a positive psychological effect. Especially on their new players. With Kiyoshi missing under the basket, Seirin had to find a new Center. As luck would have it, a first year player from none other than Teiko had joined Seirin and while he was not as strong as Kiyoshi had been, still did a decent job. Kuroko recognized his potential, as did the rest of his team and apparently all the time at Teiko had not been able to kill all the team spirit in him either, another positive thing. 

While Kuroko wiped his sweat, his eyes wandered up to the stands and sure enough he caught sight of Hanamiya sticking his tongue out at him just as the other and his team left.

He also found other people watching - Aomine and Momoi and the former captain of their team, Imayoshi and then Midorima and Takao. Of course plenty of people from the other rivaling schools had come as well. The interest had been big.

“We’ll go from here.” Kagami ruffled Kuroko’s hair. “Full throttle.”

“Yes,” he smiled at his light. “We will.”

Seirin huddled together for a victory shout before they moved to the locker room to change.

 

The qualifiers and preliminaries passed in a flash and before anyone knew it, the final round of the Interhigh was approaching them. Hyuga and Izuki had gone to the official pre-tournament meeting in which playing orders would be decided.

Preoccupied with their own matches and training as well as school, most of them had not paid close attention to the results of the other blocks in the qualification rounds, although some names had been thrown around - the usual ones: Touou, Kaijo, Yosen, Shuutoku, Rakuzan. The Generation of Miracles had been assembled once again.

Who people apparently had not expected to show up on the list became apparent when Hyuga announced the matches.

A Block: Saturday: Seirin vs Onita Kirisaki Daiichi vs Shuutoku  
B Block: Sunday: Rakuzan vs Yosen Kaijo vs Touou

“It’s an all-out war of the Generation of Miracles. Six out of eight of the finalists are schools who have one each. We might be lucky because we are only going to have to face Shuutoku in the quarter finals. B Block is a warzone. But I guess Rakuzan will win again, just like last year.”

“What the hell, Kirisaki Daiichi made it to the Interhigh? Those dirty bastards from last year?” Kagami frowned unhappily. “Midorima better make short work of them.”

Kuroko felt a little conflicted at his friend’s outburst. He could understand the other’s feelings but on the other hand, he had also been the one to send Hanamiya and his team a message congratulating them on their advancement.

He remembered the other’s reply as well. It had been along the same lines as Koganei’s awed comment about there being all six members of the Generation of Miracles.

_’You forget that seven is the lucky number. The number seven is the joker. Just the mere existence of a joker will stir things up a little. Also heard that Onita is pretty fired up. They recruited a bunch of your former school’s players and hired some hot shot coach straight back from the States, so don’t think you’re in for an easy one either.’_

The message had stirred no small amount of excitement in Kuroko. If nobody had told him, he might not have noticed so soon but he had been looking for something like this. Deep down, a part of him had feared that things would move along a similar path as back in Teiko but this time with all of the Generation of Miracles spread over six teams. The six of them would dominate the high school basketball world and other schools would give up but apparently there were still schools with a will to challenge and to fight.

At least with Hanamiya, Kuroko trusted things to be in safe hands. The other liked challenges, the bigger the better. And the rest of the Kirisaki Daiichi team was the same. They were not affected too much by how their chances were. All of them simply enjoyed things for what they were. Enjoyed the chance to do something, well, special. Even if in their case, it was being a bunch of delinquent bad boys on court getting booed by an audience.

_’I will see you on a court again soon, Makoto-kun.’_

_‘You bet.’_

He didn’t remember when exactly but at some point Kuroko had started to exchange messages with the raven-haired captain of the Kirisaki Daiichi team. They had not all been about basketball - their views on that tended to differ a lot - but on other things. School, life, family, sometimes Nigou. To Kuroko’s slight surprise, Hanamiya had immediately figured out why the pup had been named that. The two of them had also started to exchange book recommendations, both of them discovering a shared love for literature. It had given Kuroko something normal to do and focus on after training or after games.

The other was a lot more pleasant in written than he was in real life sometimes. 

Although as time had passed, Kuroko had grown to like the other in real life as well. They had still met to study together. Neither of them had brought up basketball. Instead, they had talked about books they had read recently when Kuroko was finished with studying.

Kuroko found the other’s taste in books to be quite interesting and he had picked up some of the titles and practically devoured them. Hanamiya seemed pleased to have found someone to have a decent discussion with when it came to books - Kuroko wasn’t surprised that he lacked someone like that among his teammates. The other members of the Kirisaki Daiichi team, maybe with the exception of Furuhashi, did not seem like the types to read for pleasure.

He knew that feeling because Seirin was basically the same. While there were a lot of people on the team who were smarter than him academically, none of them shared any common interests with him outside of basketball. Hanamiya was a first to Kuroko, a person he could talk to about things that were not connected to anything that happened with a ball on a court.

Even the Generation of Miracles had been like that for the most part. Maybe apart from Akashi, before the other had ‘awoken’. But that had been long ago and their relationship was not quite back to that level yet. If it ever could go back there. Somehow Kuroko was sure that one way or other, basketball would always be part of their conversations.

With Hanamiya, despite their past on and lately off the court, he could forget. They could forget really. Sitting together at a bookstore, browsing through new titles was something he was doing as Kuroko Tetsuya, a second year high school boy. Not as the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles and not as one half of the now second-year miracle combo of Seirin. And he was doing this together with Hanamiya Makoto, a third year high school boy. Not the captain and coach of the Kirisaki Daiichi basketball team and not the Uncrowned King and resident Bad Boy of the Japanese high school basketball world.

Kuroko noted that the two of them had a lot in common if someone looked closer. Maybe that was why they somehow managed to get along. Off the court that is.

“Why do I have the feeling that you’re thinking about something weird, Tetsuya?” A milkshake was set down in front of him and Kuroko blinked.

That was another thing. Ever since meeting the other off the court for the first time, his favourite milkshakes would find their way to him almost every time they met. He did not remember telling the other about this. Nor did he think that he had done anything to let the other notice it.

“A rainbow coloured bird told me.” Hanamiya guessed his thoughts but the answer the other gave had Kuroko even more confused. He decided not to think about it too much.

“I wasn’t thinking about anything weird. I was just thinking that I enjoy spending time with you, Makoto-kun. It’s relaxing.” Kuroko told the other. Calling the older male by his first name had taken a bit of time to get used to - he did not call anyone else by their first name - but he had grown accustomed to it. And in what Kuroko expected to be a reward, Hanamiya had stopped to call him an idiot. Or any other names that weren’t his own.

“I see.” Hanamiya acknowledged. And that was that. No snide remark, no taunt. It told Kuroko that the other agreed with what he had just said.

The other loosened the necktie around his neck further. “It’s damned hot this summer.”

Somewhere in his head, Kuroko could hear Izuki making a lame joke about that and Hara making some kind of comment as well. He smiled to himself as he drank his milkshake. “So, did you finish the book you picked up the other day?”

“Yeah, during class today. Although it was sure competing with the teacher for being the most boring thing in that situation. It was a disappointment. The first half was…”

Both of them drifted off into a familiar conversation again for a while.

This had happened a few times during the qualification phase. When things had gotten a little more heated, the meetings had stopped but they had still messaged each other once in a while, although with exhaustion from training and matches kicking in, neither of them had been reading as much as they would have usually.

And now they were about to enter the final phase of the Interhigh. It would be his first time to see Hanamiya again in a few weeks and it would also be his first time to see the other on a court again in a long time. And it might also become the first time for them to face each other on a court again in a long time.

 

On the first day of the tournament, the members of the Generation of Miracles met at a secluded place inside of the venue - the summer heat was relentless, so none of them wanted to venture outside for more time than was strictly necessary.

“Is this going to be some kind of tradition?” Aomine snorted. “A little cheesy, isn’t it?”

“I think it’s quite nice,” Kuroko smiled at his former partner. “It’s good to see all of you.”

Akashi nodded. “It is indeed. Things have changed since the Winter Cup. Many things. I look forward to facing you again soon. Guard your futures well, for it you do not, I will take them.”

“I will be careful not to let that happen, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko was happy to see his former Captain like this again. It was a more pleasant, more moderate Akashi. The one he had come to follow and trust as a captain back in their middle school days. Back when the Generation of Miracles had been but a fantasy from a man’s wildest dreams.

 

The tournament started. Seirin was kicking it off with their games against Onita. Another regular participant in the Interhigh for a few years. It was a close battle but not one they were not able to win. Even without him on the court for most of the game. 

When Seirin left the court, victoriously, the next teams went out to warm up.

Having trailed behind the rest of his team, Kuroko passed the Kirisaki Daiichi team. “Try not to hurt anyone?” Kuroko looked up when Hanamiya walked past him. “Too seriously.” He found himself adding just before the other had passed him completely.

Hanamiya laughed. “You’ve gotten soft, idiot.” Then he put his hands into his pockets and turned slightly to look at Kuroko over his shoulders. “I’ll tell the guys to not aim for people’s faces. But I do not take any guarantees. Accidents happen after all.” Then his expression darkened. “And while they might all make it off that court physically intact, I do not guarantee the same for their mental states.” He turned back around again and then tossed something in the air with one hand. It was a bar of 100% bitter chocolate.

Kuroko blinked. If he wasn’t mistaken that was-

He smiled and walked on. A part of him wondered whether Midorima had checked any of his opponents’ horoscopes in the morning.

“You’ve gotten soft, too.” He said more to himself than to the other. Hanamiya was out of earshot already. Kuroko then hurried to follow his team. They were staying to watch of course, considering that whoever won the game would be their opponent in the semi-finals.

Their seats happened to be next to the Kaijo team and Kuroko recognized both old and new faces. Of course he got a bear hug from Kise the moment he sat down.

“Kurokocchi! Congratulations on your victory! That was some nice work. Whatever it was that you did.” The blond male looked at him. “As usual, I tried to see what you were up to but I could not tell anything at all. You really are a tough nut to crack.”

“I’d prefer it if you did not crack me at all,” Kuroko replied truthfully.

During their friendly banter and greeting, the game had tipped off down on the court. Shuutoku was already putting distance between themselves and Kirisaki with Midorima’s three-pointers. It looked like it was going to be an easy win for Shuutoku but appearances might be deceiving.

Hyuga frowned. “Something is up. I cannot shake off the feeling that they’re up to no good. They still play the same way as before but something seems amiss somehow. Something’s changed.”

Riko agreed. “You’re right. They have changed since we played them in the Winter Cup preliminaries last year. Their positioning is a lot better than it was in the game against us. If I had to summarize it, they seem to have gotten more into the game. They seem more like a basketball team now. And even from up here I can tell that their physiques have changed. Their specs have gone up quite a bit. More muscle, more stamina. ”

Just then they watched as Hara and Furuhashi disabled two of the Shuutoku players by stepping on their feet or blocking them unrightly otherwise. Of course neither showed any remorse when the Shuutoku players expressed their ‘disagreement’ with their methods.

“And even more attitude. These little punks piss me off.” Kasamatsu huffed.

They kept following the game. While Kirisaki managed to score here and there, the point difference was still huge as Midorima sank one three-pointer after another. 

Kirisaki’s defense saw to it though that Takao and Midorima had to fall back onto their ultimate trust reliant move. And apparently the pair had worked on the weakness that Akashi had spotted during the Winter Cup. Midorima was able to shoot with his right hand as well.

The first half ended with Shuutoku looking like they would take home an easy victory.

“That bastard Hanamiya is definitely up to something.” Kagami sneered from Kuroko’s other side. “Just look at his team. They should be looking all dispirited or desperate at this point but they are all just chillin’ and looking like they’re on a fun outing.”

“They’re putting in Seto. You know what that means,” Izuki frowned as well. “I spy the Spider Web. Hey, this one was good, no?”

Kuroko chose not to comment. The first half had left him slightly puzzled but just like the rest of his team, he had a feeling that it had all been according to Hanamiya’s plan. And it would no doubt connect to something that would happen in the second half of the game that was about to start. He had also noted that the rough play had been toned down - as per his request.

 

Down on the court, the whistle sounded to announce the beginning of the second half. Kirisaki gained possession at tip off and moved in for an attack.

Wakamatsu positioned himself in front of Furuhashi, who currently had the ball and was dribbling towards the Shuutoku basket. The new Shuutoku captain was focused on his enemy and on the ball. He could blend all around him out in order to be 100% in the game.

His ears picked up the sound of the ball as it moved closer. The dribbling had an irregular rhythm and sound to it. It sounded like a heartbeat. The sound of the blood rushing in your ears. The more you focused on it, the quieter it became until eventually it was gone. Everything around him went silent until the referees whistle sounded announcing a team had scored.

Snapping out of the stupor he had apparently been in, Wakamatsu turned around to find Furuhashi under the basket. “What the hell was that? What did you do?”

Furuhashi regarded the other with his emotionless, dead eyes. “What are you talking about? I did nothing at all. I merely dribbled past you and incompetent as you are, you let me pass.”

“Say that again?”

“Calm down, Wakamatsu. Don’t mind. We still have a comfortable lead.”

But that lead rapidly started to shrink. Kirisaki was in possession again and started another attack. Shuutoku on the other hand, had barely moved out of their half ever since the beginning of the second half. They would lose the ball before they could make it across the center line.

It wasn’t only Hanamiya who went in for the steals but his entire team suddenly seemed to have gained the ability to steal the balls from Shuutoku. Even if Takao was the one coordinating the passes or passing the ball himself. And he was starting to notice that all his passes suddenly seemed to be failing. A complete reversal from his usual 100% accuracy.

He had witnessed it during Seirin’s game against Kirisaki the previous year but to be on the receiving end himself without seeming to be able to find a counter strategy was getting to Takao more than he liked to admit.

They had gone over this in training as well - figuring out how exactly Hanamiya’s Spider Web worked - but apparently there was no usable counter. He had tried to blind pass like Kuroko had when the other had broken the Spider Web but it seemed like Hanamiya had made adjustments in order for that not to happen again. You could not use the same trick against him twice.

Hanamiya guarded Takao at one point and whispered into his ear, “It’s useless. Just be good and go down quietly. With your Hawk Eye you can only see what I want you to see, idiot.”

 

The point difference rapidly shrunk and the atmosphere up in the bleachers changed as well. “I can’t believe they disabled Takao. And with the Spider Web in place, no passes will get through to Midorima for his threes. They have rendered Shuutoku offenseless.” Kasamatsu crossed his arms and frowned. “This will be hard to break out of.”

“Just like with Izuki, the better the prey, the more effective the web. Takao’s passes are usually flawless and they always use the best possible course. Which means with someone like Hanamiya to match up against, it will definitely get stolen.” Hyuga agreed with the former Kaijo captain. “100% accuracy will be turned into 100% failure.”

Kise joined the discussion as well. “It’s the fact that they’re up against Kirisaki Daiichi. This matchup is incredibly bad for them. Takao sees the course from a neutral angle so he can see which way people can move to or are moving to. But with Kirisaki Daiichi, the underlying method of that will be for naught because they do not stick to normal playing patterns or fairness. The players within the blind spot of the referee will use their dirty play to stop the opposing team, narrowing down the pass courses Takao can choose from. He’s unable to see into their heads - he cannot see what they’re doing until they actually do it. Their movements are unnatural. And even if you try to think about what kind of foul they might want to commit, you can never be 100% sure. So by the time you make a judgement, it is already too late.”

“It doesn’t help that the teamwork of Shuutoku’s new team is even less existent than last year. It was probably easy for Hanamiya to read their moves like this.” Kagami grumbled.

“They’re not bad but there’s something lacking there compared to last year. They are a good team with great potential. Come winter, they will definitely be a force to be reckoned with. The bond between Midorima, Takao and the new ones isn’t strong enough yet but it will be after this, I am sure. Defeat has a way of bringing people together.” Hyuga added.

Koganei sighed. “And you know, even without Hanamiya’s intellect one could have predicted that Midorima would train to shoot with his right hand as well.”

Kuroko looked down. “There’s one more thing.” He looked at his former teammate. “That you can tell without having superior intellect. Sooner or later, they will try to pass to Midorima-kun. So if you block all paths leading to him, you will keep them from scoring. And even if a pass manages to get through to him...”

“Midorimacchi’s posture is off!” Kise noted when he followed Kuroko’s line of sight and then his eyes widened as he looked back at Kuroko again. “Do you think he overdid it in the first half?”

Hyuga’s eyes widened as well. “Could it be that Hanamiya let him shoot repeatedly on purpose? That bastard was aiming for this all along.”

 

Down on the court, Hanamiya snapped his fingers. His eyes fixed on Midorima. “That shot will go nowhere. I am very sorry for your loss. You have my deepest condolences.”

Indeed the shot turned into a rebound, much to the shock of the Shuutoku team and their supporters and the resulting counter went through before most of them could move a muscle.

Hanamiya walked past Takao and Midorima. “How the mighty have fallen. We shall be taking your crown and you will be left with nothing.” He glanced at Midorima. “I hear you’re fond of horoscopes, green glasses. Did you look up ours? Well, in case you didn’t, I’m afraid there are two more Cancers on this court you have to share that luck with.”

“Why are you talking about us when your horoscopes the number one today, Hanamiya?” Hara piped in, leaning against his captain casually. “He even has his lucky item.”

The Kirisaki Daiichi team laughed and moved back into their positions for the final quarter.

 

“They targeted his weaker right hand. He is used to practicing with his left and since he is lefthanded there was no problem but they rushed with his right.” Riko observed. “We did not train with it during the Jabberwock thing either because we were pressed for time as it was.”

Kise frowned. “This is unlike Midorimacchi. He is usually so thorough with everything.”

“It might be because of his loss to Akashi-kun. Emotions tend to make a person make judgements that might not always be the best.” Kuroko pointed out.

Kasamatsu huffed. “But all that aside, I can’t believe that Hanamiya bastard came up with a strategy like this. To count on something like an RSI. Repetitive Strain Injury. Midorima won’t be able to shoot with his right accurately, which means he is dependent on passes from the left again and even then, with his right hand not as reliable as it usually is for support, his accuracy might go down further. That is, if they let him shoot at all.”

“And Kirisaki most definitely improved their presence under the basket, so the rebounds will be converted into counters.” Hyuga grumbled. “Well, it looks like we will be facing these nasty fellows again this time around. Everyone buckle up, it’s going to be a bumpy ride.”

“Speaking of that,” Izuki frowned. “There weren’t as many injuries other than Midorima’s in this game. Yes, they played rough but it was nowhere near where they were last year.”

“Yeah, everybody can still walk off that court. And the bruises are going to fade in no time,” Kagami nodded. “Maybe we did beat some sense into them last year? But I guess they have come back for seconds. Gotta be more thorough this time, Kuroko.”

Kuroko nodded absentmindedly. Inwardly, he was trying to hold back his excitement.

He was looking forward to the next game. On a pure and earnest level. He was sure that the other would show him a new way of playing basketball compared to their previous encounter. Just as Kirisaki Daiichi was a team that would not fall for the same trick twice, they would be a team that wouldn’t dare to go up against a known opponent with the same strategy twice.

The final result on the court was 67-72 in Kirisaki Daiichi’s favour with most of the points on Shuutoku’s side having been scored in the first and most of Kirisaki’s points having been scored in the second half of the game respectively. This meant that Kirisaki Daiichi would advance to the semi-finals and go up against Seirin to fight for a spot in the finals.

The team clad in forest green, lingered on the court for a bit longer than their opponents, seemingly soaking up the expressions of defeat on the other side and the aura of crushed ambitions that could be felt from the retreating backs clothed in orange.

Kuroko and the rest of Seirin bumped into Shuutoku on their way out. Kuroko fell back a bit and as expected, Midorima talked to him. 

The green-haired male’s right hand was bandaged and seemed to be twitching once in awhile as the muscles recovered from the strain, his left sported the usual protective tapings. “This defeat leaves an even more bitter taste in my mouth than the one against you or Akashi.”

Takao, walking just a step ahead, agreed, “It makes me want to go straight back to training now that the shock and frustration have worn off. Sure was something to be on the receiving end of something like this. Couldn’t tell how bad it was just by watching your game against them last year.” He stretched. “And next time we’re going to wipe those smug grins right off their faces.”

Hanamiya probably wouldn’t have it any other way, Kuroko mused. The more emotions the other could coax out of people, the more satisfied he was. “Do your best, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun. Winter will be coming soon.”

“It will.” Takao nodded and then looked over his shoulder. “In the meantime, do us a favour and wipe the floor with their asses in your next game?”

“I’ll see what can be done.” Kuroko bowed and then parted ways with them.


	3. A Master's Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has been leaving kudos and comments.  
> I am very happy this fic has been so well received!
> 
> Your kind words give me the motivation to keep writing.  
> I do not know if I can keep up the speed of the updates because I have a real life to live but I will do my best.

Before the other quarter final matches the next day, Seirin met to strategize for their game against Kirisaki Daiichi. All participating teams at this stage had been assigned their own locker room to use for the remainder of the tournament, so they were able to use it whenever they wanted during that period. Riko had requested for a whiteboard to be brought in and had placed a couple of magnets on a rough layout of the court she had drawn on it. The magnets all had names written onto their backs - the red ones had the Seirin players, the white ones had the Kirisaki Daiichi players’ names on them.

“Mitobe will start as Center tomorrow. If it’s anything like last year, we’ll need someone who can fight back somewhat. First years, watch this and watch it well. So far you have been spoiled with watching and experiencing clean and normal basketball for the most part but you might come across teams like this as well. So watch out.”

The first year members of the team nodded.

Then Riko turned to the regulars. “Kagami, you are up against Hara. Mitobe, you will most likely be faced with Matsumoto, their starting Center, on the other team. Junpei, your opponent will be Yamazaki and Izuki, I want you to mark Furuhashi. Kuroko, can I leave you to deal with Hanamiya?” Riko looked at him and Kuroko saw the rest of his team turn towards him as well. “A lot of them rely on Hanamiya’s passes to score, so don’t let them get close to the basket.”

Looking down he admitted, “I do not know whether or not I will be able to break the Spider Web again. It will be very difficult to go up against them this time.”

He was going to get marked without a doubt. And since he had been training with parts of the other team, they knew each other pretty well by now. It went both ways of course, which only added to the locked stalemate situation he saw their teams in. “I think they are a team you cannot get with the same trick twice.” It would not boil down to irregular, unpredictable passes and a battle of shooting guards from the outside this time.

Kuroko would let Hanamiya move first to see what the other had come up with and then he would think of a counter strategy. That was their safest bet. It was useless, in his opinion, to try to think of what the other could be thinking about. Hanamiya was smart, he wouldn’t let anyone read his cards beforehand. Kuroko idly wondered whether Akashi would be able to do it.

Sighing, Riko nodded. “We’ll just have to deal with whatever they throw at us.”

“Sounds like a plan. I doubt anyone has any better idea?” Hyuga looked at the rest of the team.

“Not really.”

“Well then, let’s go. We should go and see what these four teams are going to throw at us. One of them will be our final opponent in a few days. Be it in the match for the 3rd place or the finals. And all possible options looked very unappealing: Kaijou, Touou, Yosen and Rakuzan.” Even just saying or hearing those four names had little shivers run down everyone’s spine. It was a mixture of excitement, respect and maybe also a little fear.

Hyuga rose from the bench. “The games start at 12, so be up by our seats by then.”

 

When Kuroko wandered off at the venue to get something to drink before the matches started, he came across Akashi. He smiled and bowed at the other.

“I look forward to watching you play, Akashi-kun.”

“It’s an honour, Kuroko-kun,” with the other Akashi gone, the former Teiko captain had gone back to his more polite and subdued self. Kuroko liked this version of the other. “I shall meet you on the court in the finals.” Of course this Akashi did not sound less sure and ambitious but that was just part of who Akashi was.

“We shall meet there, yes.” Kuroko gave the redhead a smile.

Akashi returned it and then walked off and Kuroko went up to the bleachers.

 

Yosen did not go down without a fight but Rakuzan still won. As expected, Akashi’s team was near flawless, with three Uncrowned Kings at his disposition and another, new player, who was bringing in some fresh wind. The male was a first year and the best way to describe him was ‘a small whirlwind’. He livened up positioning and pass-work and almost effortlessly broke through Yosen’s iron defense curtain, the Shield of Aegis.

“It’s like having a second Akashi on the field. Which is pretty damn terrifying.” Kagami noted.

Kuroko tended to agree. The first year was like a younger and more inexperienced version of Akashi. Also, more humble - he must be from a more normal family. He was clearly an unpolished diamond, though. There was no doubt that he would be carrying the future of Rakuzan soon. He would be a brilliant gem if Akashi was the one doing the polishing.

Himuro and Murasakibara had put up a fight on the other team but with Murasakibara still injured and not back at full strength and with more new players to integrate into their team they had not been able to pose too much of a threat to the reigning champion.

At the end of the game Murasakibara and Akashi made a promise for a rematch in the future.

The second game that day came with an unpleasant incident. Things were looking okay for Kaijou as Kise and Aomine duked it out once more. It became apparent that Kise had been working on developing his own style out of all the Perfect Copies he had made. He still went up against Aomine with the other’s Perfect Copy but Kise had added elements from other players, elements that allowed him to fight Aomine on an almost equal footing.

“I’ll go all out, Aominecchi. And this time, I’ll win!”

“Come at me, Kise.”

Aomine had risen to the challenge, facing Kise in all earnest with all his might. They had been pretty even up to this point, both scoring about an equal number of points for their respective teams and working up to what would undoubtedly be a one-on-one showdown.

It had looked good until around the middle of the third quarter. In a scuffle under the basket, Kise went down after being pushed as people went up for the rebound and one of the Touou players stumbled as he landed and stepped on the blond’s left hand by accident. Kise howled in pain and was walked off court to be examined.

A medic signalled a no and the Kaijou coach substituted a different player in. Kise could be seen getting rushed off to the hospital, face pale and still contorted in pain. 

Without their ace, Kaijou was no match against Touou and Aomine.

And thus, the rematch between Aomine and Kise came to an early end, leaving the former in a state of deep frustration. Aomine vented that frustration by throwing over one of the benches on his way back into the locker rooms, too much excess energy left in him. Momoi and the rest of the team let him, knowing that nothing that they could say or do would help their ace right now.

 

Kuroko, sensing Aomine’s frustration as well, made his way down to the locker rooms after the game. On his way, his phone vibrated in his pocket with a message.

_Broken bones, possible damage to the ligaments. They’re doing all they can to put him together again so he will be able to play once he recovers but he will most likely be out of commission until the Winter Cup if not longer. And that is the best case scenario. The worst case scenario might be that this was it for him. No more basketball._

The words made him frown deeply. This did not sound good. Kuroko did not know what possessed him to relay those words to Aomine, almost unfiltered. The result was a large dent in one of the lockers in the changing room.

“That cannot have been it for him! Are you kidding me? He better come back.” There was something, some kind of emotion that Kuroko could not name, in Aomine’s eyes. It was under the anger and frustration the other was showing openly. A more subtle emotion, a gentler and warmer emotion. Kuroko could not quite put his finger on it. It seemed oddly familiar but maybe it had been too long since he had seen Aomine display anything but his aloof, cold and bored attitude. The other had not been changed back long enough for Kuroko to be able to read him as well as he had been able to once before. 

He looked at his friend. “We don’t know for sure yet but no matter what, we’ll support him.”

“Tsk, I guess we have no choice.” Aomine grumbled and after the burst of raw anger, seemed to calm down again. He was also clearly muttering something to himself, something that Kuroko couldn’t quite catch, though. At the end of it, Aomine let out a long sigh and then he changed the topic as he looked at Kuroko. “As for you, your way of playing changed. Hasn’t it, Tetsu?”

As always, Aomine was ever the perceptive one. “It has.” Kuroko nodded.

“It seems interesting. I’d like to go up against you and your team again soon.” Aomine grinned. The other was trying to look forward. It was a good sign. It was good that Aomine seemed to be able to keep himself in check now. Was able to look forward to things.

Kuroko smiled at his former partner. “I’d like to play against you again, too, Aomine-kun.”

“That way of playing isn’t something you came up with all by yourself though, is it? It requires a third person’s point of view to really figure out.” Aomine crossed his arms. “No offense but I do not see anyone in Seirin doing that. It’s something that seems more like something Akashi would be able to see but I doubt you were asking him.”

When it came to basketball - and maybe also to Kuroko himself - Aomine had always been very observant. Kuroko was not surprised the other had figured it out.

“You are correct. It is indeed someone who is neither in Seirin nor one of you.” By you he meant the Generation of Miracles of course. “I just thought that he was the right person to talk to when it came to this. Just like when I approached you about shooting.”

“I see. Sounds like an interesting person. And if it’s something you have accepted and approved of, I guess they’re not just anybody.” Aomine walked past Kuroko and patted him on the shoulder. “Well, I will be watching your game tomorrow, Tetsu. And who knows, I might see you on the court the day after.” Both of them knew it would be no small feat to defeat Akashi and Rakuzan but the future was not set in stone yet. Maybe Aomine could actually pull it off.

“Thank you, Aomine-kun. And let’s hope for the best,” Kuroko kept his response neutral.

He was not going to reveal Hanamiya’s identity to anyone else yet. Kuroko didn’t know why exactly but he wanted this to stay their little secret for a little longer. Although he knew that sooner or later, people would start figuring it out by themselves - and then doubting themselves because Kuroko and Hanamiya, the two of them just did not go together naturally. 

Maybe he just liked to have a bit of an element of surprise.

Sometimes it was annoying when people could not see him and sense him directly but for the most part, Kuroko liked things that way. When people were surprised, they were unguarded and it allowed him to observe a natural reaction from them. An honest reaction.

It was the same when people became emotional. The more emotions came into play, the rawer they were the more honest they got.

Kuroko did not provoke such reactions, for he was guarded with his emotions himself. But he knew someone who did. Someone who had gotten Kuroko to feel such raw emotions that it had almost scared himself a little bit.

Smiling to himself, Kuroko walked back to Seirin’s locker room while he pondered over that thought just a little longer. He and Hanamiya really had quite a few things in common. Half a year ago, he would have never admitted that and even if, it would have been grudgingly. Now that thought did not feel so bad. It was quite strange how things could change so quickly.

“What are you smiling at?” Kagami’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the other’s presence. “I was thinking about tomorrow. I guess.”

“You guess?” Kagami snorted. “Well, I think all of us are thinking about tomorrow but it’s a little hard for me to see why that would make you smile. Unless of course you are picturing how we are kicking their asses. In that case, let me join you because I can’t wait for that either.”

“Something like that.” It was not really a lie. Kuroko wanted to win of course but he did not feel about it quite as strongly as some of his teammates might be.

 

When Kuroko lined up on the court the next day, he looked over to where Hanamiya and Hyuga were shaking hands. Hanamiya seemed relaxed, while Hyuga was looking rather stiff again but not as stiff as the other had the previous time they had faced the other team.

“Let’s have fun, Kuroko-chan,” Hara grinned at him from behind his bangs. “This will be fun.”

“Yes, let’s.” Kuroko smiled back and bowed his head before he went to join his team on their side of the court for a last pre-game pep-talk.

“Kuroko-chan?” Kagami had looked after the other team’s power forward. “What the hell?”

“Don’t mind it, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko reassured the other. “It’s okay.”

“Whatever then.” Kagami grunted.

They got into the circle with the others. Riko looked at them, her expression serious. “Seto is actually in the starting five this time, which means that they probably mean business. They know that we know how they play, so they’re unlikely to try and rile us up in the first half as they are so prone to do. Try to play it safe to see what they might be up to. And watch our for elbows and feet that do not belong where they are trying to go.”

“We do have lots of ice-packs, though,” Koganei offered, earning himself a few glares.

Seirin went out onto the court expecting the worst.

What they had not expected however was to be met with something slightly more complicated than that. Themselves. Kirisaki was still using their rough and foul play for the most part but the most striking thing about their way of playing was that it was an almost exact copy of Seirin’s run and gun style that consisted of fast passes and attacks.

While Seirin used the style in earnest, Kirisaki Daiichi seemed to make fun of it somehow. It even involved little theatrics, which were nothing new for them but still managed to rub the Seirin players the wrong way. Most of them at least.

“I will use my Pidgeon Eye to scurry the court and find the best way for a pass!”

“One, two, hop, step, jump and dunk! Easy as pie!”

“I will have to make this shoot. My team is counting on me. We practiced so hard to get this far, to get a chance at getting revenge for our defeat in the Winter Cup!” Hara put on his best ‘desperate young player’ face as he sank a shot while Kagami was getting blocked by Yamazaki under the basket. “I did it everybody!” He whooped and then got high-fives from his team, who laughed and humored him before taking their positions again.

Kagami was fuming. “God they piss me off so bad! What is wrong with them? We are in the middle of a game and they are treating it like some kind of- I don’t even know! They’re not taking it seriously!” Everyone could tell he was trying hard not to kick things.

“Mirage. It’s just us showing you what you could be like if you were, you know, bad. Also, how you look to some people out there. Namely, well, us.” Seto wiggled his eyebrows at them in passing. “Don’t like it?”

“There’s no way we’re lame and retarded like that!” Kagami shot back.

“Oh really? Maybe not to yourself but to others you might sound exactly like that.” Furuhashi deadpanned as he glanced at them with his usual emotionless eyes. “The world isn’t always like some kind of youthful adventure. Optimism, friendship and the like will only get you that far.”

While more and more of his teammates were pulled in by Kirisaki’s taunts, Kuroko took his position in front of Hanamiya. Seirin was getting a throw in. 

“Isn’t it about time you started to play seriously? You know that provoking Seirin will result in us playing with all that we’ve got, right? And you saw where that got you last time.” He sounded both reprimanding and challenging at the same time. It made Hanamiya release a soft laugh against the back of his neck - Kuroko could feel the puff of air tickling his skin.

“Serious, huh? Well, you asked for it.” Kuroko could hear the sound of Hanamiya snapping his fingers and as if on cue, the entire Kirisaki Daiichi team moved. And the ball went from Hanamiya to an already running Yamazaki.

Recognizing the movements, Kuroko tried to dash after them but found himself bumping into Mitobe’s back, the Seirin Center having stumbled a bit trying to catch up.

 

Imayoshi had come to watch the final phase of the Interhigh and was once again sitting with old and new teammates in the first row of the stands, giving him an ideal position to observe the games. He had had that strange nagging feeling at the back of his mind again that he had had during the Seirin vs Senshinkan match a few weeks prior. And to his initial surprise, it returned during the final phase of the first half of the Kirisaki Daiichi vs Seirin game. And then it clicked.

“I see now.” He muttered to himself. “How very interesting.” The former Touou captain smirked.

Momoi blinked, “What is?”

“It’s Kuroko and Hanamiya. Look at the court. The positioning of the players on the court around them is strikingly similar. First I thought it was Seirin moving to copy the Spider Web but Hanamiya clearly moved first and then Kuroko followed.” Imayoshi grinned. “How peculiar. You know what they say in Star Wars: always two there are, a master and an apprentice.” 

If this was true, he would be very interested in how this came about. “The logic behind their techniques is the same but they utilize it differently. While Kuroko is combining it with his Misdirection to disappear from his opponents sight and also his reach, Hanamiya is using his superior intellect to render his opponents completely helpless and freezing them in place, which gives him the opportunity to attack,” Imayoshi observed from his position in the bleachers. His eyebrows were furrowed together.

He continued to observe the game. “And while Kuroko can only do it with one or at most two players at a time, Hanamiya can see it for almost all of the opponents players, which makes his passes and steals even more effective than before. He freezes people in place so they cannot move. The new spider web has been coated with a level of ice.”

He remembered the message Hanamiya had sent him in the aftermath of the STRKY and Jabberwock match.

_‘Never thought something or someone could piss me off more than you. And I’m afraid that won’t be the only area in which you will be surpassed. You know what they say. Behind every man, there is an even better man, on the basketball court.’_

To get surpassed. That was exactly what was happening on the court right now. Hanamiya and Kuroko were going up against each other to see who would be victorious, who would have the better cards in this game. And as of right now, they were even. “It will be quite interesting to see how either of them plans to break this stalemate.”

Aomine hummed. “Is he the one then?”

“Who?” Momoi looked at the Touou ace.

“Tetsu mentioned something. About practicing with someone who was neither a member of Seirin nor a member of our old team,” Aomine leaned back when the half-time whistle sounded.

Imayoshi raised an eyebrow, interest piqued. If this were really the case, he would be most interested in how it came to be. Considering the shared past of the two people in question.

“I had been wondering because this isn’t something you can simply copy,” he commented.

Momoi hummed. “Maybe that’s why he wasn’t using his Misdirection against the other team. They have all become immune to it. Just like ours.”

 

Down on the court, things were starting to heat up a little. The ball was wandering back and forth, neither team able to make it close to the other team’s basket to score. Kuroko was dashing back and forth but even when his passes went where he wanted them to, the ones his teammates made immediately got intercepted. But instead of frustration, he felt something different, something that made his blood rush through his veins faster.

Excitement. Maybe even joy. Hanamiya was challenging him. And Kuroko was not going to back down from this challenge. And he would be the one to win it. He was determined to.

If only to shut the other male up, to make another dent in that haughty, arrogant picture of himself the other showed to others on the court, the picture of the Bad Boy.

When he came into direct contact with Hanamiya again, Kuroko found himself marking the other more aggressively, pushing back against the other harder than before and maybe with a little more elbow than he should have and also would have if this were anyone else.

“Look at that, the good boy is going bad?” Hanamiya drawled.

Kuroko broke free from the other. “That’s because the bad boy is actually being good.”

The last attack by Seirin before half-time fizzled out as Seto blocked Kagami roughly and the redhead was close to exploding again and if it hadn’t been for Kuroko holding him back, the other would probably have done something to the Kirisaki Daiichi Center that would have gotten him kicked out of the game.

Half time was called with both teams locked at a score of 20-20.

In the locker room, Seirin huddled together to try and come up with a new strategy. “They’re still copying us. We have to find a way to break out of that.”

“To beat Hanamiya, we have to become unpredictable.” Riko murmured. “He has got everything down, all your habits and moves. It’s probably impossible to ask for you all to move like you’re not yourselves. Over-thinking it would cost time and possibly risk a counter attack.”

“Kuroko, any ideas?”

Ah, there they were again. The expectations. Kuroko was sure that this was also something that Hanamiya had wanted to throw at him.

He shook his head. “I’m afraid I am at the end of my wits with this one. As far as I’m concerned at least.” Kuroko looked at his partner. “Instead of me breaking free, you will have to, Kagami-kun. You’re the wild card. You can still do this. It’s risky but it might work. You’ll just have to backtrack a bit, become the the Kagami-kun from last year.”

“That’s right! Kagami is ambidextrous because he used to use his right hand before but we found out that his dominant jumping leg was the opposite one so he trained to use his left.”

“And you can improvise moves as you go. Don’t think and just do it.” Hyuga crossed his arms. “It’s the one time that you being an airhead comes in handy.”

“Hey!”

“We’re counting on you. We’ll keep them off your back as much as we can.” Mitobe nodded.

Riko hummed. “One more thing. Izuki, I will take you out. Furihata, warm up. Maybe if we put in someone with less perfect passes, they’ll be thrown off. We’ll trust in our teamwork and and go with it. That’s Seirin’s style.”

Izuki nodded. “I understand.” He sighed softly. “But to be honest, it’s not just Hanamiya, is it? For them to be able to copy our playing style, it takes more than just being pawns moved around in the Spider Web. That and with all of their individual specs having increased. They’re not just any team. They just don’t let people look into their cards easily.”

“I was surprised, too,” Hyuga nodded. “Being able to play like that takes a lot of practice. We know that better than anyone because this is our way of playing. They were aiming for us.”

“Or maybe they just have a similar level of teamwork,” Mitobe chanced.

Kuroko wiped some sweat off his face with a towel and smiled at the last comment. He knew it to be true. Kirisaki Daiichi’s team was as close knit as Seirin’s was. There was a lot of trust between the members. After all, you had to trust your teammates to shield you from view when it depended on it. Their foul style of play required coordination and trust. Otherwise they would not be able to do what they were doing. It only worked because they did it as a team.

Was this another challenge Hanamiya was throwing at him? Which team’s teamwork would hold up longer? Last time Seirin had abandoned their coordinated teamwork in order to win. It looked like this time they would do the same. What laid beyond that would be the real problem. This time, Seirin was going to go with Kagami breaking through and changing the coordination of the team. How would Hanamiya react to that?

There was only one way to find out.

They went back out onto the court after half-time and Kuroko took his position by Hanamiya’s side again. The other was looking serious for a moment - taking in the change in Seirin’s lineup.

“I’m surprised you aren’t taking a break.”

“I consider surprising you my first success today.” Kuroko smiled a little.

“Brat,” Hanamiya snorted. “Well, give me all you’ve got then, Seirin.”

To everyone’s surprise Furihata entering the fray turned out to be more effective than anticipated. Since the other was not a regular and had not gotten too much tournament experience, his nerves seemed to get in the way first but that actually added an element of unpredictability to him. His passes and plays could be considered terrible but with the ability of the rest of his team to follow and back him up it worked out well.

“What the hell that pass was super dumb, how did he still score?” Hara even forgot to chew his gum for a moment and looked at Seirin’s new Point Guard.

It worked for a while but then Hanamiya figured out how to predict Furihata somewhat as well and Kirisaki was able to steal some balls again but they were then met by a new obstacle.

“I don’t know whether or not I should be pissed off at this or honoured. Hah, as if I’d feel honoured,” Hanamiya made a face when he was blocked by Kagami, who had entered the Zone. And with him, the rest of Seirin suddenly became more aware of their surroundings. It was not quite the ‘True Zone’ yet but something akin to Kuroko using Misdirection Overflow.

Kagami had been able to save up some energy thanks to Furihata, so they were throwing themselves at Kirisaki with a lot more weight than they had hoped.

At last the point gap widened visibly between the two teams.

They were entering the last five minutes when Hanamiya laughed and walked up to stand next to Kuroko. A lot of tension had left the other Seirin players and they were starting to settle on the difference in scores they had been able to wrestle from their opposing team. 

“Don’t think you have won just because you have ‘won’. I won’t let you.” He stuck out his tongue at Kuroko. It was the surest sign that he was up to something. “You said you considered it a success that you were able to surprise me earlier. Well, I shall make you eat those words.”

Kuroko tensed. And then he wanted to berate himself. Had he too started to relax because he had thought them in secure territory? It was dangerous to do something like that around someone like Hanamiya. He would not tolerate it if someone sat back and merely rested on their laurels. Letting down your guard was almost certain death.

He could feel Furihata joining him to guard Hanamiya when the other stole the ball. The aura around Hanamiya had changed and it was affecting everyone on the court. “Don’t get cocky because you were able to score a few more baskets, idiots.”

Hanamiya broke free from the Seirin double defense and dashed off. Kagami broke into a run as well but considering he had been on the other end of the court and had all other Kirisaki Daiichi players in his way, the chances of him making it in time were slim. Hyuga and Mitobe managed to get into Hanamiya’s way and were ready to block the Kirisaki Daiichi captain’s signature tear drop shot - they had anticipated it this time - but that never came. In mid-air, Hanamiya’s posture changed ever so slightly. The ball changed sides and hands and sailed around the extended arms and over the heads of the defending duo.

“A half around the world?” Apparently Kagami wasn’t the only player who was ambidextrous.

“That form?! Or well, lack of.”

The ball sailed through the hoop and the referee’s whistle pulled people out of their momentary stupor again. Kuroko, too, had to collect himself again a little. This had been unexpected. This had caught him off-guard. To think that Hanamiya still had such aces up his sleeves.

That speed and form. He had witnessed and experienced something akin to it before.

 

Up in the stands, eyes were wide as well.

“Why is he busting something like this out now? It’s way too late! Even if he got consecutive three-pointers at this time they wouldn’t be able to catch up enough. If he had something like this at his disposal, why wouldn’t he use it?” Momoi was confused.

Aomine’s eyes were fixed onto the players on the court, going back and forth from Kuroko and Hanamiya. “How’s someone like him just crawling out now?” Where had this person been during his middle school years. Where had this person been the previous year. Why had this person never appeared in front of Aomine on a court?

Imayoshi looked at his former teammate. “He is one of the Uncrowned Kings, you know? There is a reason why people gave him that title. He is a ‘bad boy’ because he plays dirty, not just on the court but also when it comes to mind-games.” While Imayoshi prided himself to be a master of mind-games, he still had to grudgingly admit that Hanamiya was a step ahead of him. While Imayoshi could drive people crazy by doing exactly what they hated the most, Hanamiya could get a variety of reactions from people by pushing the right buttons. 

While Imayoshi incited annoyance and frustration at best, Hanamiya could call forth a feeling of complete and utter defeat. Even when it was his team that was losing.

 

Hanamiya was gloating and smirked at Kuroko when he walked past the other after another successful attack. “Give me more of that expression. This is an even bigger masterpiece than the one I created with your seniors. It’s truly great. But you do not seem to be appreciating it the same way I am. Then again, our tastes have always been different when it came to basketball.”

Kuroko could feel a chaos of emotions inside of him. There was some anger, some shock but also some kind of strange admiration and respect. When had the other started to confuse him like this? When the two of them were close enough together that nobody else would be able to overhear a conversation between them, Kuroko spoke up. “Makoto-kun.”

“What is it, Tetsuya?”

“Let’s play again. And again and again.” He looked at the other. “And again.” He didn’t know where those words were coming from but they poured out of him.

The smirk on the other’s face grew wider. “Make sure you do not regret those words later.”

Kuroko held the other’s gaze. And then he repeated the question he had asked the other half a year ago during the Winter Cup preliminaries. “Is playing like this fun?”

Hanamiya smirked. “You bet it is.”

“I am starting to see the appeal.” Kuroko admitted, which only caused Hanamiya’s grin to grow even wider. “But again, I will not let you do as you please sitting down.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hanamiya gave him a half-wave, half mocking salute.

Their teams clashed at almost full force during the last few minutes they had left. Things got rather rough on the inside and it looked like both teams would walk out of this game with a few new bruises. Nothing that would hinder their performance, though. They only served to add a few colourful spots on their skin.

When the final whistle sounded on the court, the score was 67-58 in Seirin’s favour. The gap had closed in the last few minutes of the game but it had been impossible to close.

Both teams lined up and bowed before walking their separate ways. Kirisaki Daiichi, while they had lost, looked relaxed and almost happy as they did so, while Seirin slunk off looking defeated despite coming out of the confrontation victorious.

“We won but somehow it feels like we didn’t really win.” Kagami grumbled and flopped down onto the bench next to Kuroko in the locker room. “What the heck was that last move he pulled out at the end? It’s exactly like last time when he busted out that tear drop. That shot was almost like Aomine’s formless shot. For a moment I thought I was seeing things.”

“You don’t just earn the title of an Uncrowned King for nothing or for merely being a notoriously dirty and foul playing rich kid,” Hyuga grumbled. 

Kagami made a face and threw his towel onto his bag angrily. “He’s still not taking basketball seriously, that bastard. He’s just toying around with us and fools around on the court with the rest of his damn team. Ow!”

Kuroko didn’t think that was it. The comparison with Aomine had made him become aware of something. Hanamiya was looking for someone to challenge him. To come at him full force and draw him out. But so far nobody had been able to or dared to do it. Instead of looking forward, like Aomine, looking for someone to challenge him, he was looking back. But by doing so, just like Aomine, he had found nobody worth while.

Hanamiya needed someone to butt heads with. That was what Kagami lacked when it came to choosing a suitable person. While the other was definitely a challenge on the court in terms of physical abilities, Hanamiya wanted someone to challenge him on a higher level. The only ones to come close so far had been Kiyoshi and Kuroko himself.

Kuroko had fallen short this time around, though - which made him vow to be better next time.

Hyuga made a sound of frustration and got up. “Alright then, enough sulking. Let’s hit the showers and find out who we’re up against.” He looked at the rest of the team. “We made it to the finals of the Interhigh. We should be proud, we should be celebrating! In the course of these past two years, Seirin has come a long way. And we shall continue to move forward.”

“Yes, Captain!!”

The team shuffled into the showers and got changed before they went to watch the game between Touou and Rakuzan. Whoever their next opponent would be, would be a tough nut to crack. During the Winter Cup they had given their all against these two teams already. Beating them again would come at a price. Especially after today’s game. But that was something none of them wanted to think about quite yet. They would deal with it when they had to, when they were back on the court.

 

It didn’t come as a big surprise that they would once again be facing Rakuzan in the finals. The other team had won against Touou in the second game, Akashi and his team overpowering Aomine, who was still mostly fighting by himself. The Touou ace did not take it too heart too much, though and congratulated Akashi on the other’s win as the teams lined up. 

With that the last games of the Interhigh had been decided.

Kirisaki Daiichi and Touou would battle for the third place before Seirin would go up against Rakuzan in the finals, where Akashi and his team would be trying to defend their title. This was the rematch that Akashi had promised Kuroko at the end of the Winter Cup.

Kuroko went to meet the captain of the team from Kyoto when the other summoned him via phone message after the match ended. Akashi smiled at him when he spotted him.

“I am happy we get to do this again so soon, Kuroko-kun.”

“Me, too, Akashi-kun.”

The other then changed the topic. “It appears that you have been learning from Hanamiya Makoto, is that right? You have gone and done something unpredictable again, haven’t you. Although I can see the logic behind your choice.”

“You seem to know what you are talking about. You know Hanamiya-kun, Akashi-kun?” It was a rhetorical question, Kuroko knew. Of course Akashi knew. The question was more like, how much did the other really know. And where he had gotten the information from. The answer the other gave him was a little unexpected, though, albeit not surprising.

“I do. Our families are acquainted. Some of the Hanamiya Hospital doctors have been taking care of the Akashi Family for generations. We played shogi together before as well.”

“Of course you won?” Nobody had ever beat Akashi at the game before. Well, nobody except for Kuroko and Seirin had ever won against Akashi in anything before period (unless you counted things like snacks consumed, number of practices skipped, girls attracted or lucky items collected). At least as far as Kuroko knew.

“Admittedly, we never finished the game. It remains a draw to this day. If possible, I’d like to continue it one day. Although maybe he left it at that because he knew he would lose.” Akashi crossed his arms. “It was the first and only time we met face to face and it has been long.”

“The future can be changed, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko commented then.

“Funny because that’s what his grandfather said as well.”

_It had been the first time Akashi had ever witnessed someone speaking up to his father. Of course his father did not know that anyone had witnessed it. Akashi had been there by coincidence, walking past as the health check had been underway._

_“You will listen and do as I say.”_

_“Akashis never-”_

_“I am your doctor, good sir and if you do not listen to what I’m telling you to do then the only thing I see in your near future is your ashes being put into the family grave. There will be nothing left to lead, nothing left to do and no future left to see when you are dead.” The male doctor had fixed the head of the Akashi Family with a stern look, “But that future can be changed. To the far future at least. Far enough that you will be able to leave the world at that time without regrets.”_

“You two make a most intriguing combination. I shall look forward to see what comes out of it.” He offered Kuroko his hand. “Let’s have a good match tomorrow.”

“Yes, let’s.”

 

On his way back home, Kuroko was the only one from his team who didn’t pass out on the bus. His mind was too occupied to go to sleep now, there was still too much leftover adrenaline in his blood as well. So he wrote messages on his phone.

_That half around the world and finger roll. Why did you never use it before?_

_Didn’t feel like it._

_Then why did you use it today?_

_I told you. You should have seen your own face afterwards. It was a work of art._

_I’d like to see more of that. More of you._

_We’ll see about that. If I feel like it, I might show you something._

_I’ll look forward to what you’re going to do when you’re faced with Aomine-kun._

_Who says I’m going to do anything? And shouldn’t you worry about yourself? You’re up against that Emperor of yours again. Get some rest, idiot. Or it’ll end tragically._

Maybe it was the adrenaline on the other end speaking as well. Hanamiya hadn’t called him an idiot in a long time. In the message it almost sounded affectionate. And maybe it was. It sounded like the other was worried about him, or well that was the wrong word. But at least the other seemed to care about him.

_I’ll listen to your advice. Please heed your own advice as well, Makoto-kun. Give my regards to the others._

_Give it to them before the game yourself, will you? That said, they probably want to give you their well wishes and advice - however idiotic it might be - as well. So if you want to humor them and listen to it, feel free to drop by before we need to go and warm up._

The words made Kuroko blink a bit at first and then he smiled at his phone screen.

_I will do that then. Good night, Makoto-kun and see you soon._

_You sound like a sap. Sleep already!_

Kuroko put his phone away and settle back in his seat. He slept until the team bus arrived back at Seirin and then made his way home. His grandmother greeted him with dinner and a bath and once he had finished both, he went to bed and passed out almost immediately.

There was a day in between the semi-finals and finals so the players could get some rest. Seirin did not have practice scheduled but they were going to meet for a strategy meeting and some last minutes fine-tuning. After that Riko would give them a once over in order to make sure that all of them were in good shape for the game.

Unfortunately her eyes were not able to see everything - or maybe something had clouded her vision in that crucial moment.


	4. Disappearing Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments once again. You really give me the energy to write! I had a flash of inspiration for this chapter, so it was out pretty fast. I have a rough outline for the next 2 but I don't know how long I'll take to finish them but I am definitely working on more, so rest assured.

The morning of the last tournament day of the Interhigh started with a pleasant surprise for the Seirin team. They were getting ready in their locker room when Riko came in with her tablet. The tablet’s screen showed a familiar face and soon all of the team crowded around her to say hello to the person in the video chat.

“I watched your games online,” Kiyoshi smiled. “I’m proud of every single one of you. I was itching to play myself but the doctors said no of course.”

“You better not do something stupid or I’ll have to come over and personally kick your ass for being an idiot.” Hyuga crossed his arms but the gentle and fond look in his eyes betrayed his words. “Just focus on getting better. We’ll do our best over here.”

“I’ll be watching the live stream today. There’s no way I’d miss it. Even if it means staying up late,” Kiyoshi seemed to look at every single one of them. His eyes lingered on Kuroko a bit longer and Kuroko thought that something akin to a knowing grin was tugging on the other’s lips when he did but it disappeared as quick as it had appeared and he pushede it aside. Maybe it had been his imagination. “Seirin, fight!”

His team was in high spirits after the video call. Having a relaxed atmosphere before a hard game was good. Kuroko smiled as he slipped out of the locker room - unseen as usual.

Just like he had promised in his message, Kuroko then went to see the Kirisaki Daiichi team before their game against Touou. The atmosphere in this locker room as well, could only be described as relaxed and high spirited. The regular members welcomed him with little pats on the back and smiles - or a huge grin, in Hara’s case.

“Will you be cheering for us today, Kuroko-chan?”

“Or will you be rooting for your former teammate?” Furuhashi looked at him with blank eyes.

Kuroko smiled back at them. “I’m not taking sides for this one.”

“Such a smart reply. I see why Hanamiya likes to hang out with you.” Yamazaki snorted. “Well, thanks for stopping by. Sorry Seto is asleep but I guess it would be worrying if he wasn’t.”

“Indeed.” Kuroko looked at the Kirisaki Daiichi Center who was lying on one of the benches with his mask on, blissfully asleep and dead to the world. Actually not seeing the other in this state for their game had been almost unsettling. “Well, have fun everybody?”

“Don’t we always? Even without you telling us to,” they grinned and waved their goodbyes.

After leaving the locker room, Hanamiya joined Kuroko and the two walked down the hallway for a bit. The other had not joined his teammates when they had crowded around Kuroko. It wasn’t his style. And he was not saying anything when they walked next to each other. Not until they had almost reached the stairs leading up to the stands.

“I told you to take care of yourself and rest, didn’t I?” Hanamiya’s tone was disapproving and Kuroko thought that there was also a slightly worried undertone. But again, maybe that was just his imagination. A lot of people tended to sound worried around him.

“I did, though?”

“Well whatever.” Hanamiya grunted and then looked ahead. “Ah, seems like we’ve got company.” Another person was standing up ahead of them.

Kuroko blinked. “Aomine-kun?”

“Tetsu,” the other acknowledged him courtly and then looked at his companion. “I wanted to see this guy for myself. The guy you have acknowledged.” Aomine gave Hanamiya a once-over.

Kuroko noted that the expressions on both of their faces matched. They both had an air of bored indifference around them but underneath they were alert and focused on each other. He could almost feel a crackle of static electricity in the air as the tension around them rose. It would no doubt explode once they stepped onto the court.

“To borrow the words of someone you should be very familiar with,” Hanamiya spoke up, “I’ve seen in the future that I will not win but I have also seen that it won’t leave you with a feeling of frustration.” His tone of voice indeed resembled Akashi’s.

Aomine let out a barking laugh. “You’ve set yourself a high hurdle.” He looked at Kuroko again. “You found another interesting guy there, Tetsu.”

“I guess I did.” Kuroko gave Aomine a small smile.

“I’ll see you later.” Aomine inclined his head and walked off, back towards the Touou area.

Hanamiya let out a sigh. “There really are too many annoying people playing basketball.” He started to walk back towards the Kirisaki Daiichi locker rooms as well. “See you later, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko bowed at the other’s retreating back. “See you, Makoto-kun.”

He wondered what these two would be showing them on the court later. It seemed absolutely unpredictable. Both of them could be total wildcards that could swing the momentum of a match towards them completely in a matter of seconds, with a single move. Kuroko wondered what the two of them would show to everyone who was watching.

When he joined the rest of Seirin in the stands, he noticed that they were sitting next to a cluster of familiar faces. Kaijou was there - still missing Kise of course. The former Kaijou captain was sitting up front next to a few former Touou regulars, including Imayoshi.

The latter smirked and waved at Kuroko. The only seat left was right next to him. Kuroko sighed inaudibly and went to sit in it. The bespectacled male had probably done this on purpose.

“Interesting new technique you displayed this season,” Imayoshi was quick to talk to him. “It seemed oddly familiar, though. Didn’t know you had a thing for spiders. And I never would have thought that you two would be quite so compatible. I’m rather interested in how this all came to be, so how about you fill me in a little bit?”

Kuroko eyed the other. So Imayoshi had figured it out. Well, he had expected people to do so sooner or later. “Things happened.” He replied cryptically.” He was saved from further inquiries for the time being because the game on the court was about to start.

A confused whisper went through the audience when both teams lined up without their respective aces. Aomine remained on the bench, while Hanamiya took his position in the spot usually reserved for the coach. He gave his team some last minute instructions before they went to take their positions on the court. An unknown but very tall first year student had been put onto the team instead. He would be playing in the Center position while Matsumoto changed positions to being Point Guard, to cover for Hanamiya.

Even without Hanamiya on the court, Kirisaki Daiichi seemed to play as usual. The Touou players soon started to show first signs of anger and frustration, especially towards Hara and Furuhashi, who led the charge and in combination with their new defense man, allowed Kirisaki Daiichi to pull ahead of Touou slightly.

“If Kuroko is a shadow, then Hanamiya would be a puppet master. He’s controlling everything despite not being on the court himself,” Imayoshi looked at Kuroko when a timeout was called.

“Do you want to tell me something with that, Imayoshi-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“Tell you? I was merely talking to myself,” Imayoshi chuckled. Then he hummed. “It seems as if things are going to get interesting now. Hanamiya and Aomine have both warmed up and are probably about to go in.” Seto could be seen waking up and warming up as well.

Kagami, on Kuroko’s other side, crossed his arms. “I wonder if things will get really rough now with Hanamiya going back in. They have been playing fairly orthodox until now.”

“Ever thought that might be because Touou is not having their foul tricks?” Imayoshi looked over. “Maybe some teams just incite more respect than others.”

“Hey, are you saying that Seirin doesn’t deserve respect?” Kagami took the bait very easily.

Kuroko contemplated calming his light down for a moment but was distracted by what was happening on the court. For some reason though, it felt like the tension in the audience was a lot higher than on the court. The people watching were a lot more nervous or excited than the ones standing on the court. The teams seemed to take things slow. But he was sure that this could change any moment. Things always happened fast in basketball.

 

Aomine popped his neck when he walked onto the court and took his position. His eyes found Hanamiya again and stayed trained on the other.

This was the team that had defeated Midorima and Shuutoku. A team that did not have any of the member from the Generation of Miracles but a team that had an Uncrowned King. The only one of the five to not play together with one of the Generation of Miracles. And maybe that was what made him the wildcard, the joker in this all out basketball war.

Hanamiya was also the one guy to had gotten a rise out of Kuroko. A rise of anger on a similar level as that the other had displayed towards the olds selves of the Generation of Miracles.

Considering he was not one of the brightest crayons in the box, Aomine could not really see how or why, though. And he hadn’t been let in on that story by either party in the aftermath - he had been interested, yes but not interested enough to pry. The only thing he had known was that Kuroko had been angry at the other and that was the reason why the raven-haired player had lost. Aomine himself wasn’t angry at the other. Nor was he getting provoked in the way some of his teammates were by the other’s antics or that of his team’s.

The dirty tricks and rough play were nothing bad compared to what Jabberwock had been like and were still on rather normal level if it came to streetball, too. He had to admit that the way they used the dead angles of the referee was pretty smart but well, he would outsmart them.

“Can’t outsmart someone without a ball, can you?” Hanamiya smacked the ball out of Aomine’s hand. For some reason he was unable to react, his elbow tensing for a split second, long enough for the raven-haired male to move. And then Hanamiya was gone, the ball sailing into the Touou basket in a perfect teardrop shot.

“Bastard,” Aomine smirked and he went to take his new position for the throw in that followed soon. Oh yes, this was what he lived for. A challenge.

Things went back and forth from then. Aomine scored more baskets but Hanamiya did not make it easy. Sometimes it took Aomine several tries to pass the other without getting his balls stolen. It appeared that the captain of the opposing team was not just a specialist when it came to stealing passes but also to stealing the ball out of someone’s possession.

Eyes looking at the scoreboard, Aomine took a deep breath. It seemed like he would have to get really serious to close the gap. And he had the feeling that if he didn’t get serious first, the other wouldn’t either. The other had not shown him much yet. Not even the finishing shot he had displayed during the game with Seirin just two days prior.

“I’ll lure you out.” Aomine said as they passed each other on the field.

Hanamiya smirked. “I’ll be waiting.”

They were a good and yet bad match maybe, too similar and yet different. While Aomine liked to be the challenger, he usually ended up being the challenged. Hanamiya on the other hand was more often than not the challenged but was actually the challenger. Aomine found himself thinking that maybe, if his personality had been slightly different or if he had grown up in a different environment than he had, he could have turned out like the other.

 

“They’re playing pretty evenly. That’s surprising. But Aomine hasn’t fully ‘awoken’ yet. Come second half, Hanamiya will be faced with a beast,” Kagami huffed when the whistle echoed through the gymnasium. “I hope he shuts that bastard up.”

“It is true that in terms of physical strength and ability Hanamiya might not be a match for Aomine but there is one thing they have in common,” Imayoshi pushed his glasses up. “Both of them have been classified as players who can score whenever they want. So at this point, they are both even. But you might be right, it could change.”

“To be able to keep Aomine in check like this is no small feat, though. Could Hanamiya possess some kind of Emperor Eye as well? Or even a Demon Eye. His Spider Web kind of feels like he would have something like that.” Furihata wondered.

Imayoshi chuckled. “Hanamiya doesn’t possess the Emperor Eye or Demon Eye or whatever fancy things you guys could be talking about. His insight isn’t about the future or anything like that. It is simply able to gauge what is humanly possible. Even someone like Aomine cannot do anything about his own body’s limits. For it is that, human.”

“Whoever put those two together is either a genius or a crazy person.” Hyuga mumbled.

Kiyoshi’s voice came from Riko’s tablet again, “To be honest, when I watched Hanamiya play earnestly for a few seconds during our game against Kirisaki Daiichi last year, I wondered what he would be like if he fully awoke as a player. I thought having another force to be reckoned with in the world of high school basketball would make things interesting.”

“A force to be reckoned with, huh? You just be careful what you wish for, idiot,” Hyuga sighed.

Kuroko blinked when he heard the other’s words. Was that another reason why Kiyoshi had asked Hanamiya to help them during the Jabberwock incident? And had Kiyoshi possibly anticipated that Kuroko and Hanamiya would somehow get along?

He made a mental note to try and talk to Hanamiya about it. Not that he had high hopes in the other actually answering his questions. Despite them talking to each other quite a lot outside of basketball, there had been unanswered questions and there had been information he had not been privy to. But it had been mutual. There were some things they just didn’t talk about.

“Guys, chat time’s over. It’s about to continue.”

 

The second half had people holding their breath for most of it.

It all started when Aomine entered the Zone almost from the get go and closed the point difference in almost no time. Hanamiya still got in his way but failed to stop the other more often than before. Hanamiya and his team still managed to retaliate a few times and scored a couple of baskets but not enough to keep the point difference from narrowing and eventually disappearing completely as Aomine slammed in one ball after another.

When Aomine was on his way to the basket again, he suddenly found his way blocked and in the blink of an eye, the ball disappeared from his hand.

The move was followed by a familiar crackle of electricity. Aomine’s eyes widened. And his were not the only eyes that went wide when the referee’s whistle announced a basket having been made. But his reaction afterwards differed from the ones of the rest of his team. While the others looked shocked and maybe helpless, Aomine looked happy and excited. The corners of his lips tugged up into an almost ecstatic grin.

“Finally!” He turned around to look Hanamiya in the eye. “You’re finally showing your true self.”

 

The audience was in nothing less than a small chaos. The corner with Seirin, Kaijou and the former Touou players was no exception. Especially Seirin was in a state of baffled disbelief.

“Who allowed a monster like Hanamiya to enter the friggin Zone?”

“Who thought a jerk like him _could_ enter the Zone in the first place?”

“You have to admit that there’s a sense of beauty in it.” Imayoshi sounded calm but he, too, was a little surprised to say the least. “Or maybe that’s the wrong word. A sense of power that should be admired. Besides, if he wasn’t able to enter it, he would have been lagging behind the other four Uncrowned Kings. Although, maybe your Kiyoshi could be reconsidered?”

“...somehow it does command a certain level of respect, yeah,” Hyuga grudgingly admitted.

Kuroko could only watch the game with wide eyes. Hanamiya had entered the Zone. This, more than anything else, was proof that the other had earnest feelings towards basketball. He had been right to acknowledge the other. Deep down, Hanamiya loved basketball just as much as Kuroko did himself. They showed that love differently, yes but at the very core, the very source, their feelings were the same.

“When I watched Hanamiya play and then when I watched your game with Jabberwock, it occurred to me that Hanamiya, too was someone who has been born with something. Not like the Generation of Miracles had been born with their certain somethings but with something more fluid for the lack of a better word. An ability that could be applied to anything. It might just have tacked onto basketball by chance but that’s where it started to develop and bloom.” Imayoshi spoke up next to Kuroko again. “Just like your talent. It could have been any other sport but you chose basketball. Or maybe in both of your cases, basketball chose you.”

“Chosen by basketball,” he repeated softly. That didn’t sound half bad. “But it’s not just us. All of us were chosen by basketball.” Kuroko smiled at the older male.

Imayoshi chuckled. “That so? I guess it is.”

All eyes went back to the game, which was about to resume. But really, the world was narrowing down to Aomine and Hanamiya, the rest of their teams momentarily forgotten. 

 

Aomine and Hanamiya were going at it. Speed, reflexes, accuracy, they were almost evenly matched on both. If one trusted in the statistics alone, Aomine would probably come out as the winner but sometimes those numbers lied. Numbers did not matter on the court.

Like the likes of Akashi and his merry band of Uncrowned Kings, Hanamiya’s Zone Play was more calculated and logical, more thought through. It clashed strongly with Aomine’s more instinct driven play. They almost negated each other.

While not as wild and feral as Kagami, Hanamiya was exuding an aura that put pressure on those who tried to get in his way. It wasn’t fear, like the one a beast or an emperor would induce in others. It was something more akin to respect. Or maybe, just plain realism. The realization that the other might be stronger than oneself.

Of course Aomine was not affected by that - he was radiating the same thing. He noted with some degree of surprise that the Kirisaki Daiichi team seemed largely unaffected by it. Not that he really cared about them. To him, only one person on this court mattered.

Hanamiya came out victorious from one of their duels again and despite Aomine’s heightened senses and reaction speed, he could not stop the other’s ‘true tear drop’, which was a little more complex than the shot he had used during the game with Seirin. It included a little bit more floating time in the air, required just that much more precision and finesse. Aomine appreciated the shot like other people might appreciate a piece of art. A move that could defeat him was something to be respected. And something to be defeated in the future.

Aomine took back a basket for the one Hanamiya had made. Touou was pulling ahead visibly but there still seemed to be some energy left in the other, in the other team.

When Aomine went to jump for the ball at the center line, he tensed briefly when he felt another crackle of electricity in the air. Could it be?

His eyes went up to look at the opposing team. Could it be that the rest of this time had not shown its full potential and full strength yet either? Hanamiya had led the charge. It looked like the artillery was about to follow.

“You have quite a team there.” Aomine looked at Hanamiya as he crouched down and got ready to jump. “Why’d you only crawl out now? You might have owned this place before.”

“Despite how we look, my team and I had to work very hard to get where we are now. Our blood, sweat and tears have been invested in the past two years,” Hanamiya snorted and then stuck out his tongue. “As if, idiot. We just didn’t feel like it before. Simply wasn’t worth it. But since this is our last year, we figured we’d go out with a bang. And you’re the cannon fodder.”

The other’s words reverberated somewhere inside Aomine. He knew that sentiment, that feeling. He knew how it was to be bored with everything. To wait for someone worthy of his time to appear before him. Someone who would make him want to play seriously. And he understood the feeling of joy when a worthy opponent did appear in front of him.

“You haven’t shot me down yet.”

“That doesn’t mean we won’t keep trying.”

Hanamiya leapt for the ball, and despite being at a slight disadvantage compared to Aomine, managed to tip it towards the right direction. Once it was in Hara’s hands, Kirisaki Daiichi started moving. And they moved in a way that stunned the audience for a second time in ten minutes.

 

“I think I am seeing things. Tell me I am seeing things.” Hyuga even pulled off his glasses to clean them. “I must be seeing things.”

“No, I think this is real.”

“I think I need to sit down.”

“You’re sitting already.”

Imayoshi whistled softly. “Who would have thought. After Seirin, Kirisaki Daiichi is the second school to open the gates to the True Zone. As if Hanamiya entering the Zone hadn’t been big enough of a surprise yet. You guys will have to work hard so that the actual final doesn’t get overshadowed by this game. It’ll be quite a feat to reset the excitement level of the audience after this. I wish you the best of luck.”

While in the Direct Drive Zone, Kirisaki Daiichi still kept up their basic method of playing, which relied on blind spots. Unnecessary movements which were required for their usual foul and rough play were completely cut out though and they all moved as one, efficient and coordinated unit. Kuroko figured that trust could not have been the issue here. Trust was something the Kirisaki Daiichi team had had in each other from the very beginning. You had to trust your teammates not to snitch on you and betray you if you wanted to play dirty.

And they were usually very attuned to Hanamiya as their central player, so all they had had to do to open the door to the True Zone had been to poke the door a little stronger.

“Birds of a feather flock together.” Kuroko mumbled softly to himself. He’d heart Hanamiya use this saying a few times in the past and it seemed to fit perfectly. 

He continued to speak more to himself than anyone around him, people were way too busy watching what was going on on the court. “Makoto-kun’s team is not that different from Seirin. They are united in their way of playing and way of thinking. They are driven by the same goal and they are led by Makoto-kun, so they can focus on him and get pulled along. They were not able to get this far before because of their seemingly lower abilities in comparison but Kirisaki Daiichi, like everyone else, was not sleeping and has been training. I think.” He smiled. “Because these guys, despite their appearances and attitudes, really enjoy basketball and are willing to work for it and improve themselves.”

He felt like there might be more to it but that would be a story for another time. And another thing he could put onto the list of things he wanted to ask Hanamiya at some point.

“So these guys can play fair and square after all. Who would have thought,” Kasamatsu crossed his arms. “Looking at them right now, they must have gone through some proper training. Their forms are pretty damn perfect, like, straight out of a book. An orthodox basketball coach must have drilled those into them. Wonder if Hanamiya managed that himself?”

“Well, they used to have a coach until last year, right? Anyone ever look him up?”

“No. But maybe somebody should after this.”

“Momoi probably has something on him,” Imayoshi threw in.

 

Back on the court, the game was getting heated up. Kirisaki Daiichi passed the ball back and forth. They moved as one. Hanamiya was pulling them along but instead of being the clear leader, he took up all positions at some point - passing, defending, attacking. It made things hard to predict and even harder to follow.

Aomine refused to be overrun though but as one person against five, it was difficult. Sakurai and Wakamatsu were trying to push against the onslaught of Kirisaki Daiichi but they could only do that much and thus they were half useless to Aomine. But only half.

“So this is how Seirin defeated Akashi, huh,” Aomine muttered to himself and then by sheer force of will and by pulling all of his reserves together, managed to intercept a pass between Yamazaki and Furuhashi. With the ball in his possession, he dashed off towards the basket on the opposite side of the court.

With the scores at 100-87 and only less than two minutes to go in the game, he did not have to make another basket but that did not mean that he did not want to. He always wanted to.

Within what seemed like merely a blink of an eye, Hanamiya, Seto and Hara got in his way. He managed to out dribble and pass Hara and Seto and found himself in a duel against Hanamiya again. It would most likely be their last one in this game.

The world narrowed down to just the two of them. They were locked in what almost seemed like some kind of dance. Aomine using quick steps in order to try and get around Hanamiya and the other using wider steps to keep him from doing so. They danced around each other like that for what felt like forever but behind them on the scoreboard, the seconds were ticking away rapidly.

“I won’t let you take this victory home for free, idiot.” Aomine’s ears picked up the other’s voice and in the next moment, he felt the ball slipping from his fingers, felt the rubber slipping away from him and into another’s hand.

Hanamiya dashed off and slammed the ball home just as the buzzer went off.

The final score was 100-88, with Aomine having scored the majority of the points for Touou. He had won, his team had won. It seemed like so many other games in the past but it wasn’t.

Aomine threw his head back and let out a barking laugh.

Despite losing against Aomine, Hanamiya left him with a fire burning inside of him instead of that empty feeling he’d always felt after defeating an opponent. It was because Hanamiya hadn’t given up, hadn’t been drained by Aomine. Instead, he had left Aomine with a challenge. His defeat of the other had not been good enough.

Not in the sense that Aomine wanted the other to recognize him but inside of himself he had felt that there had been something lacking. He could have done more. And he would, next time.

That last dunk that Hanamiya had pulled off had definitely been a provocation towards him and Aomine was not going to take that lightly. He would get back at the other. He would defeat the other next time. He would not accept anything else.

After the teams had lined up and bowed, Aomine went to shake hands with Hanamiya. They looked each other into the eyes. “We need to play again. I demand a rematch against you.”

“That’s what the losers should be saying, idiot.” Hanamiya let go of Aomine’s hand again and stuck out his tongue. “Work for it if you want it so badly.” Then he turned around and walked off with the rest of his team.

Aomine lingered for a moment and looked up to the stands. His eyes easily found the red shock of hair that was Akashi’s and the blueish-white one that belonged to Kuroko.

“Your turn, huh.” He smiled to himself and then followed his teams into the locker room.

 

Seirin huddled together before the game started to do their cheer and then walked onto the court. They were tense but they were not quite as scared of Rakuzan as they had been the first time around. Although they were in the defending position this time, despite Rakuzan being the defending champion. The other team was burning for revenge. It fit into the general flow of the tournament so far, winners feeling like losers and a challenger actually being the challenged.

For the first half, the game was mostly even. Both teams knew each other from their previous match. The lineups on both sides had not changed too much, each of them had replaced one starting player. While the new additions made for some surprises - which ended in baskets being made - the effect wore off soon enough as each team grasped the new players’ abilities.

Kuroko and Akashi were quick to analyse them and come up with appropriate counter measures. They had been pitted against each other - Seirin arguing that only Kuroko would be able to deal with his former captain. And he had proved that he had been able to before.

“I am meeting you as an equal, Kuroko-kun. We both have equal chances of winning. It is quite unsettling to be honest, this uncertainty but I cannot say that I completely hate it.” Akashi told Kuroko while they were marking each other on the court. “You were the one who taught me this kind of feeling. And it has really broadened my world and enriched my life. I am grateful.”

“I’m honoured to hear those words from you, Akashi-kun.” He was genuinely happy but he was not in the mood to chat about those things right now. Even though Akashi was saying that they were on equal footing now, it took Kuroko a lot more to keep Akashi at bay than vice versa.

During the third quarter, Seirin decided to throw everything they had at Rakuzan in order to gain a sufficient score difference that would secure a victory.

It was a daring move but it was seen as the only way to combat what would most likely be Akashi’s next move, which was to awaken the other players on the court, to bring all of them into the Zone along with him. Facing a team with all five players in the Zone would require Seirin to enter it as well. Considering the gap between abilities of both teams, the closest thing they had was the Direct Drive Zone. Kuroko decided to combine it with his new strategy to maximize its effect. His decision had been inspired by Hanamiya’s use of the Spider Web while in the True Zone with his team. If the other could do it, Kuroko would be as well.

As opposed to Hanamiya, Kuroko himself would not be in the Zone - he was beyond both Zones - but he would still be able to flow with it. He and Kagami were connected after all. They were light and shadow, on the court they were one. He would also support his team with his Quasi Emperor Eye to counter Akashi’s. He was the only one who could do it.

 

Imayoshi sat down next to Hanamiya, who was watching the game from the stands with his team. “He plays a little bit like you. I wonder why that is?”

“If you already know, you shouldn’t ask questions.” Hanamiya grunted. “And now shut up and let me watch this tragedy.” His eyes never left the court.

“Tragedy? I would say they’re doing quite well.” Imayoshi raised an eyebrow. Did Hanamiya know more than the rest of them? Was he able to predict the outcome of the game? He would not put it beyond the other. It was possible. Imayoshi looked at the younger male for a few long moments. Hanamiya had changed since their middle school days. He had changed and grown in ways Imayoshi had not been able to foresee. It had been him who had gotten the other interested in basketball. He never would have thought that it would lead to this one day.

Hanamiya made an affirmative grunt. “This is headed towards a tragedy. It will be so sad that we should go and grab some tissues for some people. Unless of course their proud, manly hearts won’t allow them to cry openly in front of everyone.” His eyes narrowed ever so slightly when he watched how Kuroko almost missed forwarding a pass.

“If that was all you wanted to say then get lost. You’re with the wrong people. Touou is over there.” And that was Imayoshi’s dismissal. Hanamiya had completely blended him out.

For a moment, Imayoshi debated staying and provoking Hanamiya into telling him more but something told him that he would not be able to do it. So he should not waste his energy on it. So he took the cue and left, returning to his seat with the Touou team.

 

Seirin’s strategy seemed to be successful at first. Their Run & Gun play in the Direct Drive Zone was hard to stop and little by little, a point gap seemed to widen. But suddenly a hole opened in Seirin’s ranks and some attacks ended just past the center line. The spot previously occupied by Kuroko remained empty.

The exhaustion from the previous matches was catching up with him. On top of it, using the Quasi Emperor Eye and keeping up with the Direct Drive Zone required a lot of energy - he had to stay focused on everything and everyone with every fiber of his body. It was taking its toll on him. The world around Kuroko was starting to spin and then tilt dangerously just before they hit the last quarter. Seeing this, Riko subbed him out. Kuroko wanted to protest but he was barely able to stand on his feet anymore.

When he sat - or rather laid - on the bench, Kuroko wondered if this had been what Hanamiya had been talking about earlier. Had the other foreseen this? Had the other noticed that Kuroko’s body had reached its limit? The other probably hadn’t wanted to say something because it might have come across as patronizing and admittedly, Kuroko would have probably denied it if the other had told him something like this openly. Despite his character, despite who he was, Kuroko had his pride - he knew his own body best. But he was wrong about that. He should have listened to the advice. It made him feel a little guilty.

Not as guilty as the result of the match made him feel though.

With him taken out from the game, Seirin put up a fight but in the end, could not muster enough strength to defeat Rakuzan. By himself, Kagami was only able to pull the team that far. It required both him and Kuroko to pull off the Direct Drive Zone at its maximum power. 

When the buzzer echoed through the gym and the confetti cannons went off to shower the winning team in a rain of gold, the score was 105-103 in Rakuzan’s favour. It had been a close call but in the end, there had still been a small unconquerable difference in power.

Kagami helped Kuroko to line up with the rest of the team and Kuroko shook hands with Akashi afterwards. “It was a good match, Kuroko-kun. It was fun and I can tell that you and your team have improved since the last time we met. Who knows, the result next time might be different once more. I look forward to repeating this as many times as we can.”

“I do, too,” Kuroko smiled back at the redhead, It was good to have the old Akashi back again, Kuroko thought again. He, too, wanted to play against this Akashi as many times as he could.

“We will play each other again.” Kuroko added. “And not just us.”

Akashi nodded. “We’ll keep our promise. All of us will, I’m sure. We’ll keep playing basketball.”

All of them would keep playing the basketball that they loved so much, yes. And they would have fun doing so. Kuroko would keep enjoying the games against the other members of the Generation of Miracles. He was positive about that.

Despite those feelings, though, there were also darker and more negative feelings welling up inside of him when Seirin went back to their locker room.

Once he had been able to stand on his own feet again, Kuroko had put more distance between himself and the rest of his team. Staff was running around, getting ready for the award ceremony and people from the audience were rushing off to go to the bathroom or get some refreshments in the break - nobody had dared to leave during the game, too invested in it to think of anything else. Nobody spared him a second glance - his misdirection was in full force right now as he tried to disappear from everyone’s view.

He knew that this loss had been something he had brought upon himself. Things were not as easy this year as they had been in the last. In the previous year, he had fought to show the other members of the Generation of Miracles where they had gone wrong. He had wanted to show them that the way in which he played basketball had been the right one.

And he had managed to show them, he had managed to change them. All of them played basketball in a way now that he could approve of. They were no longer the Teiko Generation of Miracles. They had changed, they were playing his basketball now. And with that very basketball, they had defeated him - or at least Akashi had. But who knew, the others might follow. He was almost sure that the others would follow. And what would happen then? A part of him was scared to even think about it, another weirdly excited. The feelings clashed strongly.

Kuroko wanted to cry in frustration - he was frustrated with himself for being unable to deal with things and of course for having lost - but he also did not want to be seen doing so after what had just happened on the court, after his amicable parting with Akashi. But there were too many people. And even with his misdirection, it would be hard to really find a place.

He blinked when something dark was thrown over his head and he was tugged into a dark hallway, away from the crowds moving back and forth. With his bright hair hidden away, he was harder to spot and in the darkness of the hallway, he would be shielded from view mostly. Plus, there was a taller figure in front of him to block him from all else.

“Go ahead.” A familiar voice told him. But it sounded warmer than it usually did. Understanding. Calming. A pair of hands on his shoulders maneuvered him into a spot between the vending machine and a bench. Nobody would see him there. “Let it all out. I’ll keep everyone off your back.” The other patted him on the head and then walked off, knowing Kuroko wanted nobody to see him like this and that he wanted to be alone for a bit.

When he was left to deal with himself, Kuroko pulled up his legs to rest his forehead against them and let his feelings flow out of him. The hot tears hit and rolled down his half-naked legs but he didn’t care, couldn’t care less now.

He didn’t know how long it took but at some point, he no longer had any tears left. Soft sobs were still rocking his body but they were subsiding.

Pulling whatever had been put over his head down, Kuroko realized that it was Hanamiya’s varsity jacket. The forest green and black material was soft and well-worn and still a little warm. He put it back around himself and relaxed into it. Somehow, it helped him to feel calmer. Eventually the sobbing stopped and he settled back into his usual calm, slightly aloof state again and got back up onto his feet. He still felt a little shaky on them but it was better than it had been on the court earlier. Kuroko didn’t feel like he would faint the next moment.

When he re-emerged from the hallway, he looked around but the other was nowhere to be seen. A look at the clock told him that he had to hurry or he would not make it in time for the ceremony. So he carefully gathered up the jacket and hurried back to the Seirin locker room.

He put the jacket into his bag before he jumped in for a quick shower - all of his teammates were just about to get out again - and then changed into his uniform for the award ceremony. They were greeted by applause as they walked out, with Hyuga leading them and lined up next to Kirisaki Daiichi and were then joined by the last team and winner, Rakuzan.

Touou and Seirin received medals for the third and second place respectively and after that Rakuzan were awarded the champion’s flag and trophy and were honoured for their consecutive titles. Akashi held a short acceptance speech as the captain of his team.

During the ceremony Kuroko caught a glimpse of Hanamiya’s back. The other was standing further up front, being the captain of his team. Despite not making the podium and not receiving any trophy or medals or even just a certificate in fourth place, the Kirisaki Daiichi team looked ather jubilant and most of all relaxed.

Looking at his own team, Kuroko almost wanted to flinch at the stony faces some of them wore.

When they walked out towards the bus waiting for them outside, he was about to apologize but Kagami stopped him and pulled him back. “Don’t even think about it. This wasn’t your fault.”

Despite Kagami’s words, Kuroko could still see the ‘what ifs’ hanging over the heads of the other regulars, though. Maybe not Hyuga’s or Izuki’s but some of their younger teammates clearly had comments regarding Kuroko’s stamina on the tip of their tongues. While others might be thinking that it was useless for a team to even think about winning against a team which had a member of the Generation of Miracles, without having one of them on their own team as well.

There was also frustration. Kuroko could tell that some of his teammates were frustrated, frustrated that they were so reliant on him and his abilities. And maybe Kagami’s as well. That they alone had not been able to cover for the loss and absence of Kuroko.

“Let’s let them be for now.” Kagami suggested.

Kuroko nodded and agreed with a soft, “Yes, let’s.”

The two of them got on last, taking the front seats as everyone else had taken up the back. Hyuga had taken the very back seat in the corner, where he hid himself away from view. Izuki had taken a seat close to the captain but giving him enough space. Mitobe and Furihata were not too far away from them as well, as were the other seniors, including Riko. The second and first years were scattered in the middle and then Kagami and Kuroko took two seats up front.

On the way back to Seirin, Kuroko yearned for that dark hallway again. Yearned to be away from everyone’s thoughts. Yearned to be alone.

Maybe not completely alone. He yearned for the companionship of a person who did not judge him, who did not have any expectations of him, who was not disappointed in him. Someone who understood him. Pulling out his phone, he found a message waiting for him on the screen.

_Eat, rest, sleep and then bookstore._

His lips curled up in a small smile.

_Okay._ He wrote back.

_Don’t you dare cradle that jersey like a lovesick girl when you get home. Or I’ll kill you._

The message made him laugh but he kept the laughter inside, so he wouldn’t draw any attention to himself on the bus - in case someone still happened to be awake. Kuroko couldn’t stop the small grin it put on his face though. That message was so like the other.

_Do I seem like the person to do such a thing?_

He did not have to wait long for the answer.

_No. But that totally just made you smile, right? Now sleep. I am passing out over here at least. So bye._

That message made him blink a little bit. Had the other tried to cheer him up? Again, just like with basketball, one could argue about the methods but one could not deny the effect. It had worked. Kuroko felt a lot more relaxed than he had until a few moments ago.

Hanamiya Makoto. He really wanted to know more about this person. Along with the High School basketball world, the other had barged into his life and had turned things upside down and inside out. Like no other person, Hanamiya had brought things out of him, reactions, feelings, words and actions. And like no other person, the other had given him things in return for all those things that he had taken.

_Thank you for caring, Makoto-kun._

_Oh shut up you big sap. No more typing, sleep._

Kuroko obliged and put away his phone again before he cradled his bag and closed his eyes. Before he drifted off completely, it occurred to him that he was cradling the other’s jersey, as the garment was inside his bag. Ah well. The other would never know. And besides, Kuroko was not a lovesick girl.


	5. Shadow Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer because I will be going on a short hiatus due to travel. Do not worry, though, I will definitely be back! I already have the next part (and at least one more beyond that) mapped out.
> 
> This chapter also introduces the main secondary pairing in this fic.

The atmosphere at Seirin the next day was still rather glum to say the least. Especially the first and third years seemed like they had lost all of their spirit. It wasn’t surprising that in this atmosphere, sparks started to fly when the second years were involved.

“This might have been our last chance. Some of us will retire before the Winter Cup because we cannot afford risking our entrance exams for basketball.”

“What can normal guys like us do? We are nowhere near any of the Generation of Miracles or the likes of Kagami-kun. And without the seniors, who do we have left?”

Kuroko figured that in this climate, it was better to put some distance between himself and the rest of the team for a while. He was sure that people would come around but him being there would probably not help. Not that most people noticed him when he was there anyway, so he might as well be elsewhere.

A part of him felt sad that the other Seirin members were reacting like this but maybe it had been inevitable. They might have all gotten a little bit spoiled by their success. They had been winning so much that maybe they forgot what losing felt like.

Considering his fatigue at the game the previous day, it was not hard to get himself excused from any official things at school - classes had finished for the summer and the only thing the basketball club was going to do was to receive honours from their school and what not. Riko had called a rare break from practice for a few days so they could all rest and recover properly but a new training camp would be waiting for them towards the end of the summer and just before the beginning of the new season. As in the previous year, the preliminary rounds for the Winter Cup were going to start sooner than later.

Kuroko went to the bookstore after he left school as promised and it did not take him too long to locate Hanamiya. The other gave him a once over and then sighed.

“You’re not fit to be out and about today. Let’s move this somewhere else,” he decided and without waiting for an answer from Kuroko, maneuvered them both out of the store and into a cab. A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of a house - it wasn’t large but still sizeable, bigger than the one Kuroko lived in with his family - and Hanamiya dragged him inside.

“Make yourself comfortable, there’s nobody home.” He got them some tea and set the cups down on the living room table. Kuroko had sat down on the large sofa.

When Hanamiya sat down next to him, he asked, “Those idiots didn’t say anything stupid to you, did they? Sure looked like they wanted to at the ceremony yesterday.”

“They didn’t say anything,” Kuroko shook his head but then found himself adding, “But I know they were thinking it.” He knew how to read people after all. Especially his teammates. He had spent more than enough time with them to do so easily.

“Hah. Well, you’re away from them now. Relax. Nobody’s going to bother you here.” If the Hanamiya he had gotten to know half a year ago had told this to him, Kuroko would have been suspicious. Even the Hanamiya he had met before the game against Jabberwock would not have made him feel as calm as he did now. He would have suspected some ulterior motive. But not now. The Hanamiya who was sitting next to him now was different.

And so Kuroko relaxed into the soft pillows. “How are things for you then? You don’t seem disappointed at all. All of your team looked happy even.”

“Fourth place suits me just fine. It’s my number.” Hanamiya looked at Kuroko and grinned. “We accomplished what we came to do. Even the principal at our school finally shut up about that goddamn golf club for once to give us some praise. It was rather hilarious. That prick better get his ass in gear now to hire a new coach so I can approve of them before I graduate.”

Coach. That reminded Kuroko of one of the questions he had meant to ask the other. But he wondered whether it was too early to do that still. “I’m glad.” He smiled and then tried to fight back a yawn. The sofa was so comfortable, it was making him sleepy.

“Feel free to nap? That’s one of the reasons why I brought you back here.”

“I can’t just nap while being a guest at your house, Makoto-kun. It would be rude.”

“I gave you permission. And your eyes are drooping already.”

“Pardon the intrusion then.” Kuroko stifled a yawn.

“You’re saying that now? Idiot.” Hanamiya sounded affectionate. The tone of his voice was the complete opposite from what it sounded like on the court.

That this tone would be used to him, that these words were directed at him filled Kuroko with feelings he couldn’t quite grasp. The only thing he knew about them was that they were nice, warm and comforting. And in that comforting warmth he let himself drift off.

When he woke up again later, he felt a little disoriented at first but quickly gathered himself again. Sitting up, he took in his surroundings. To his surprise, he found Hanamiya stretched out on the L-shaped sofa as well, peacefully asleep. He took in that sight for a few moments. The relaxed and unguarded features of the other’s face gave him a completely different look, a completely different atmosphere. If one merely looked at this phase, it would be impossible to guess the other’s true character.

Although, Kuroko wondered, what was the other’s true character really? Was it the one on the court or was it the one he had gotten to know off the court? Or maybe it was a mixture of both.

He yawned and stretched then and when he opened his eyes again, Hanamiya was looking back at him. It startled him a bit but not enough to make him move.

“Awake again?” The other asked, voice still slightly hoarse and raspy from sleep.

“Yes,” Kuroko nodded. “I feel better now.”

“That’s good then.” Hanamiya stretched and sat up. “Want anything to eat? I guess it’s almost dinner time. Although you’ll have to live with whatever I make. No requests.”

Blinking, Kuroko nodded again. “Sure?” The other was not going to poison him, right? He had seen his fair share of terrible cooking - mostly Riko - so he would be fine. Right?

What the other set down in front of him looked more than merely edible. Kuroko blinked.

Before he could ask, Hanamiya offered an explanation himself.

“Just because my family has enough money to not have to worry about things doesn’t mean we have maids or whatever to take care of everything. Yes, there’s a cleaning lady who supports my mother twice a week but she does cleaning and laundry and whatnot. I learned how to cook early because my parents were always busy and still are. It gave me something to do, too.” It suited the other as well, Kuroko thought to himself. Cooking was very much like Hanamiya’s favourite subject - Chemistry. So it made sense.

“Thank you for the food then,” he said the customary greeting and started to eat. “It’s good!”

“Of course it is,” Hanamiya huffed and picked up his own chopsticks.

Dinner passed mostly in silence. There was light conversation here or there about something that had been on the news. Neither of them had had a lot of time to read with the Interhigh going on, so their usual conversations about books and authors had to wait for another time.

It was a pleasant evening and very relaxing. Kuroko had probably needed that, needed the time away from basketball. Maybe also away from his team and his other friends. Other friends? Did he consider Hanamiya a friend now? He hadn’t been so sure before but it somehow felt right to think of the other as that now. Although, maybe the raven-haired male was still more of a ‘frenemy’ than a real friend. Kuroko would mull over that later. Both his brain and his heart were telling him different things all the time.

After dinner and dessert - ice-cream and fruit - Hanamiya walked him to the nearest station.

“Thanks for today, Makoto-kun.”

“Whatever.” Hanamiya shrugged. “Don’t fall in front of a train on your way home.”

“I won’t. Don’t worry.”

“Worry? As if.” Hanamiya snorted and then left.

When Kuroko got onto the train, he remembered that he still hadn’t returned the other’s jacket to him. Oh well, they would meet up again soon.

In fact, they met again the next day. Kuroko was still avoiding practice and he figured that he should do the summer homework assignments now that basketball was taking a break. Hanamiya had volunteered to help him when Kuroko told him about it in one of their message exchanges the previous night - yes they had still messaged each other despite spending basically the whole day together. Kuroko envied the other a little, not having to worry about grades and exams was a real luxury.

Since they were in the middle of the summer holidays, both of them had ditched their usual school uniforms in favour of lighter and more fashionable clothing - the latter was mostly Hanamiya’s case, Kuroko was dressed rather plainly. He didn’t own much in terms of things that could be considered fashionable. Kise had given him a few things for past birthdays and such but Kuroko had never really taken to those.

Kuroko was almost done solving a couple of example problems when he looked up. He had wondered what Hanamiya was doing while Kuroko himself was studying. Before, Hanamiya had been reading but today the other seemed to have brought some work of his own.

It looked like training menus and notes about players as well as of past games.

Summer also meant training camps for the sports teams. Seirin’s training camp was coming up soon as well. It looked like Kirisaki Daiichi would also be holding theirs soon.

Once Kuroko finished all of his work - he didn’t want to be scolded - he spoke up, “Being both the coach and the captain seems like a lot of work.”

“It keeps me busy. And being able to have all of them do as I please is pretty satisfying.” Hanamiya did not even look up from his notes. A small smirk was tugging up the corner of his lips, though. “They’re obedient puppets. They do as I say. Unlike some people.” He glanced up at Kuroko briefly before he went back to scribblings something onto his paper.

“Is it really fun, to do things that way?” Kuroko found himself asking before he could stop himself. He only realized after the words had left his mouth how familiar they sounded.

Hanamiya’s hand stopped and he looked at Kuroko, eyes narrowing a little. “I feel like we’ve had this conversation before. And the answer is still yes, it’s fun.” He crossed his arms. “More fun than the mess and shambles your band of merry men must be right now.”

Kuroko wanted to argue, to defend Seirin but found that he couldn’t. Some of their words were still echoing in his mind. He averted his gaze.

It earned him an angry click of the tongue coming from Hanamiya and the other poked his forehead with his index finger. “This is why I had goodie goods like you. Always trying to do things all peaceful and without causing any damage.” He flicked his finger against Kuroko’s forehead, it was intended to hurt and it did make Kuroko flinch in pain. 

“Pro-tip: If you don’t like what they’re saying our doing then teach them a lesson. That’s what you did the last time, didn’t you? You crushed those Generation of Miracles guys and showed them that they were wrong - in your opinion. And they had no choice but to listen to you, to realize and start thinking about it. And all of them have kind of found an answer.” Hanamiya pointed out. “And when you met someone who played your game in a way that you absolutely detested you got so angry and gave them a piece of your mind. Which was extremely annoying and it still pisses me off when I think about it but you won in the end, so that’s that. And well, you can look at where you are now with all of that.”

The other was talking about himself of course, about their first confrontation. And with the Generation of Miracles as well. Things had turned out well. He hand mended his friendships or relationships at least, with the others and he had established this weird kind of relationship with Hanamiya. And the other was right. Things had gone well whenever he had spoken up.

“Thanks again, Makoto-kun.”

“Tsk, I am just helping you figure things out you already know, idiot. Now, get to those English questions, will you? Or we’ll be here until tomorrow.”

Kuroko was finished with his summer assignments even before the Seirin training camp started and thus would not have to worry about anything else for the rest of the summer. Kagami gaped at him when he told the other during their warm up exercises.

“Can you do mine, too then? I’ll-”

“No way in hell, Bakagami. If you flip flop your exams again next time, I will kill you!” Riko appeared behind Seirin’s ace. “You absolutely cannot afford to put the team in jeopardy again next time. The Winter Cup is our last chance.”

Those words made the whole gym fall silent. It was a tense silence.

“While it saddens me that this will be our last chance to play basketball together like this, it is certainly not the end for all of us. We will do our best to see all third years through to the end of course. And, we shouldn’t get too desperate thinking about ‘the end’ because and end is also a new beginning. The rest of us will connect to the future of Seirin. So that you will be able to say with pride that this used to be your team.” Kuroko broke the silence.

“You can only talk like that because winning does not matter to you.” One of the younger players snapped at Kuroko. “Of course you don’t mind losing against another one of the Generation of Miracles. That’s just how things are going to be from now on. You will go up against the others and maybe win or lose and at the end of the day, you are still friends because this is just your game. You just use us normal people to fight your battles like some high and mighty kings.”

“You miracles won’t even spare normal guys like us a second glance. It’s just all a big game for you all. The six of you will compete among yourselves. Whatever happens around you does not matter to you.” Another one spoke up.

The words stirred up something inside of Kuroko but he held it back still.

“You might as well just have a basketball battle royale with the six of you. You need no team. Especially one that is made up of people who are mere mortals and not some kind of monsters, like Kagami. Or the Uncrowned Kings.”

That had been the last straw. Something inside of Kuroko started to boil and then it exploded and spilled out of him. His emotions seemed to send a shockwave through the people around him before he had even opened his mouth.

“If I were to hit you now, would it hurt? It most definitely would. Just like you hitting me would hurt. The pain would be the same because both you and I are human. We are all human.”

He looked around and without a doubt, he had everyone’s full attention right now.

“We didn’t ask to be called the Generation of Miracles. We didn’t ask for that team to be made. It just happened. And each of us just happened to be who we are. But we are not some kind of super humans, nor are we monsters. When we get hurt during a game or run out of energy, we break down like everyone else. And when we are broken, we are all the same, no matter if we’re a ‘normal’ person or not. We’re all just garbage to the rest of the team then. To borrow words I picked up somewhere before: what is a miracle if he can’t play?”

He loved basketball. He didn’t want that love to be tainted once more. He didn’t want to slip into a world full of pressure and expectations. Playing basketball should never become an obligation. “Everybody plays to win. I do not deny that. But people play for fun as well. Those who do not genuinely have fun will not win. Winning will lose all its purpose and meaning if you do not have fun. If it merely becomes a chore it will be worth nothing.”

That was what had eventually brought down the Generation of Miracles. When winning became too much of a given, it lost all its meaning. Or it became twisted.

“You cannot win all the time, though. Losing is part of winning. You learn more from your mistakes than you do from success. Failing gives you the motivation to go on. Or do you just give up when you get bad scores on your exams? If you give up on things that easily, you are nothing but a brat who was spoiled rotten.” Kuroko heaved a sigh, tried to calm himself down again. “Nobody is invincible. Not Kise-kun, not Midorima-kun, not Murasakibara-kun, not Aomine-kun, not Akashi-kun and not Kagami-kun or me. And while some of them, some of us might have been born with a certain talent, it took practice and guidance to develop into what it is now and what it could still become. All of us practice together with our teams, we do the same exercises and drills and maybe more. We’re not robots who can do it just with the flick of a switch.” He took another deep breath.

“And none of us wants to or can play alone. It wouldn’t be the same. Why do you think we play basketball? It’s a teamsport. It’s where you are together with people. If we had wanted to be alone, we would not have chosen a teamsport. There are many sports where you can get far by yourself. Golf, tennis, martial arts, athletics, to name a few.” Kuroko was not done yet.

“We all wanted a team. We need one. It is great to share a win and success with your team, it is easier to get over a loss and failure together because the burden shouldered by each member is smaller and lighter than if it were just one person. There are things you can only do with the help of others. Each and every member of the team is important. No matter their abilities, no matter their position.” Kuroko looked around. “We did not get as far as we did just with the seven or eight of us, who played on the court. The voices of everyone cheering us on carried us forward. Your thoughts, your hearts, they connected with ours and pushed us forward.”

He closed his eyes when he had made a full round of the gym. “You put your all into supporting us during training as well. Being opponents or teammates during practice matches, being a support during special training. Your observations and opinions are valuable to us because your eyes might see something our own cannot see. And on the court, you could be a lifesaver, the hidden trump card nobody knew existed. Even without being a miracle.”

Surprised silence fell over the Seirin team this time around after Kuroko’s outburst. Kagami was the first one to recover and he chuckled softly and patted Kuroko on the back. “You tell them.”

“I would like you all to think about that.” Kuroko said and then bowed. “Please take your time.”

He then turned on his heels and jogged out of the gym - he’d give them some space and continue with his stamina training instead. Efficiency.

On his way out, he could hear Hyuga suppress a sniffle and then the older male cursed softly. “Damn it, I can’t just let the second years hog all the spotlight. I am still the captain here.”

Kuroko did not join the rest of his team for dinner, choosing to eat his rice ball outside. He wandered away from the guest house Seirin was using for their camp - a newer one with more modern facilities as their school had started to invest more money in their basketball team after it had become so successful. It didn’t take him long to find a streetball court behind a playground, abandoned at this time of the day.

Except for one lone figure standing there, waiting, with a ball.

“Today went as expected, huh?” Hanamiya sounded amused. He walked over to Kuroko - or rather sauntered. Hanamiya never really ‘just walked’.

“Locking all those emotions in all the time is what is not good for you.” Hanamiya poked Kuroko’s chest. “If you haven’t noticed yet, you’re actually the strongest when your emotions start to show. You were able to beat me when you got so angry it even scared the shit out of everyone around you. If you could channel that power at will, you’d be quite fearsome.”

He started to dribble the ball lazily. “And I don’t know if you noticed but when you become emotional, your misdirection gets weaker. Emotions have a natural way of drawing people’s attention. Especially if they are strong. So letting off some steam should be in your best interests. Now, come at me, Tetsuya.”

It was not a normal one-on-one Hanamiya challenged him to. Apart from having to go up against the other physically, it turned out that there was also a psychological challenge involved.

“Remember when we first met on the court? Remember what I did to your precious teammates? Remember how much fun I had doing it? Just thinking about it now brings a smile to my face. And to be honest, I would like to do it again and again. Their desperate struggle brings me the utmost joy, you wouldn’t believe,” Hanamiya laughed.

Kuroko could feel himself remembering the anger he had felt that day. Just reliving the memories brought it all back. And it almost overrode the new memories he had made with the other. Hanamiya kept taunting him, the other’s voice echoed in his head.

“Shut. Up.” Kuroko managed to take the ball from the other and broke free, sprinting towards the basket. He would make the other shut up. He would make the other eat all of these words.

He jumped. And the world went white for a few seconds.

Kuroko’s eyes were wide when he landed on his feet again and the ball dropped onto the ground. He blinked. Had that really just happened?

Hanamiya clapped his hands lazily. “There. Knew you could do it.”

All the energy had burst out of Kuroko and it had carried him up. Had carried him higher and higher. High enough for a dunk. Looking at his hand he still remembered the faint feel of the metal ring. It had been his first time doing something like this. He had not thought that he was capable of it. Apparently he had been wrong.

“Shadow Break.” Hanamiya named the move. “That’ll be your new weapon when you go up against Akashi in winter. Or well, one of them. We want to get you up to equal footing with Akashi more or less, so there’s some more work to do.”

Looking at the other, Kuroko noticed how all the anger he had felt towards Hanamiya a mere minute ago, had vanished. Instead it was once more replaced by some kind of mixture of something akin to awe and respect.

“Did that really just happen?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Hanamiya laughed. “Not telling you. You have to find that out for yourself. Now, that’s enough for tonight. Go back or that hot headed idiot of yours will come looking for you.”

“His name is Kagami-kun.”

“I’ll call that flamehead however I like.” Hanamiya stuck out his tongue and then left.

They met again the night after. And the one after that. And the one following that. Hanamiya had different things for him every single night and all of them seemed to open doors that Kuroko had not been aware of before but now that they had been opened, seemed to make so much sense, seemed so natural and obvious. He couldn’t believe the other had found them when nobody else had before - neither Akashi nor Kuroko himself.

With each passing day, Kuroko felt better and his mood improved. It wasn’t just because he was making progress at night but because Seirin was coming back together again as a team. The third years had come around first and gradually the second and first years had followed. Things were well on track to get back to where they had been before the Interhigh finals, or maybe their bonds had grown even stronger than before.

Everything was taking shape and people started to look towards the Winter Cup with a sense of optimism instead of dread.

After about a week, Hanamiya declared that this would be the last nightly training - Kirisaki was going to move facilities in order to hold training matches with other teams and not surprisingly, most had been a little reluctant. But some had expressed active interest. 

“You’re going all the way up to Aomori?”

“That’s where that purple friend of yours is having his team’s training camp. We don’t mind the trip. It’ll get us out of this stinking heat for a while.” Hanamiya shrugged. Then he smirked, “It’ll be fun to see how much force is needed to break through that shield of theirs. We can’t wait.” There was a glint in the other’s eye that, if he didn’t know better, Kuroko might have described as almost manic but he knew it was merely giddy anticipation.

Kuroko did not like the sound of what Hanamiya had planned and would no doubt be doing but decided to keep quiet. This was how the other ticked, he would not interfere. And he knew that in the end, it would only be beneficial for Yosen. And for Murasakibara and maybe Himuro. A part of him even looked forward to how it might change the tall purple haired teen. 

A changed Murasakibara would probably be quite a challenge.

“During the remainder of your training camp, focus on these things.” Hanamiya handed Kuroko a few papers with a training menu on them that Kuroko could easily incorporate into the Seirin routines. “If you do that, what we did so far will become a lot easier.”

The other looked down at Kuroko and rolled his eyes. “And lord am I glad to get away from you because you are practically radiating goodness, friendship and rainbows and what not and I think it’s making me sick.” He sounded a little disgusted but there was no real edge to his voice, not like when he was serious about insulting people.

“Why are you doing all of this, Makoto-kun?” Kuroko looked up from the papers again.

“As much as I enjoy crushing people myself, it is also rather amusing to watch other people do it. Especially if it’s someone like you.” Hanamiya shrugged but then a smirk tugged up the corners of his lips. “But who knows, maybe it’s all just a game. Maybe I’m just fattening the goose. To devour you when you are at your peak. To drop you into the abyss from the highest possible point. It would be the greatest masterpiece yet.”

Holding the other’s gaze, Kuroko asked, “Who guarantees that if you try to drop me, I won’t just pull you down with me?”

“That thrill is part of the fun.” Hanamiya’s smirk grew even wider if possible and he did not avert his eyes either. “Watching the futile struggle of the prey is rather entertaining. Especially if you make it think that it might still have a chance, still has hope. Only to destroy that hope in front of their very eyes.” He continued.

“What if the predator falls into his own trap? Or what if he was the prey all along himself? Seeing his shocked expression upon realizing that would be even better.” Kuroko did not give in, did not move when Hanamiya leaned in closer, until the other was literally in his face, had completely invaded his personal space. “I’d do all I could to see that.”

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence after that. Kuroko could feel Hanamiya’s breath ghosting over his skin and it made some of the hairs at the back of his neck tingle.

After a while both of them pulled away simultaneously.

“See you at the end of summer.”

And then they went their separate ways until both of their training camps came to an end.

Seirin had been scheduled to play with Kaijo during the last phase of theirs but the game turned out to be more of a test match with both Kuroko and Kagami sitting it out. It was a close call - even without Kise, the other school still had a strong team - but it did not require Seirin to play all of their cards.

While watching, Kuroko wondered how Kise was doing. Momoi had visited their friend and had told him on the phone that the surgery and everything had gone well and the other was recovering and doing rehabilitation with a positive attitude and it looked like he would be back in no time but from Hanamiya, Kuroko had received a more worrying update.

He was leaning towards believing Hanamiya.

_He’s a hot mess. If he keeps this up, he’ll destroy himself._

Momoi was observant and she knew all of them well but when Kise wanted to, he could lie even to her. Plus, they had not spent as much time together as they had during their Teiko days, so Momoi’s data on the other might be a little flawed. Kise had become guarded - it came with his job as a model. He had learned to hide his emotions well. But some people could still see through that facade. Aomine was one, Kuroko was another and Hanamiya probably had more information than all of them together on how the other was actually doing.

Kuroko decided that he would drop by the hospital to see how his friend was doing first thing on Monday, once all of them had returned and recovered from training camp.

 

Since it was summer, Kise did not have to worry about school when it came to both work and hospital visits. He used all the time he was given to the fullest. Or at least he hoped he was.

Kise tried to flex his fingers and curl them around the rubber ball his therapist had handed him but all they did was twitch. They wouldn’t curl or move the way he wanted them to. They were also still aching slightly, the dull throbbing pain was not bad enough for him to have to take a break yet, though. It was nothing compared to how things had felt right after the surgery.

The casts had been removed a little while ago and the doctors had told him that things would probably go slow but he had never thought that it would be this slow. At this rate, he would not make it in time for the Winter Cup.

Or for anything.

He had overheard the doctors talking to his parents and his manager. His modelling career would be unaffected. He did not need his hand for it. However they were not sure if he would be able to play basketball again in the way he had up until now.

He would never be able to play against or with Aomine again.

When Momoi had come to visit him - she said she had tried to bring Aomine but the other had been too lazy - Kise had put on a mask. He had joked about how his fingers were in the perfect shape for holding a basketball now, the curve would fit into them perfectly so it was probably a sign. He had smiled and laughed with the pink-haired girl until she had left.

“What a bunch of lies. I am the worst.” He had laughed at himself bitterly.

“It’s not good to lie, Kise-kun,” a voice spoke up from behind him and Kise almost jumped but caught himself before doing so because it was an all too familiar pattern.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise put on a smile but his face fell a little bit when he saw that the other had company. He didn’t know what to make of the other male yet. Something about Hanamiya rubbed Kise the wrong way. But he had to admit that the other had talent, that the other might be on somewhat the same level as their group.

He had only heard about it, he had not been allowed to watch the recordings yet, but apparently Aomine and Hanamiya had gone head to head during the Touou vs Kirisaki Daiichi game. Maybe that was the reason why he didn’t like the other. Maybe he was jealous. Because the other had been able to do what Kise had no longer been allowed to do. And maybe would never ever be able or allowed to do again.

“Wipe that fake smile off your face, it’s disgusting. Needless to say, incredibly easy to see through.” Hanamiya told him and the corner of Kise’s mouth twitched in irritation.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko seemed to ignore the other’s jab. “How are you doing? You always say you’re fine in your messages but how are you really doing?”

Ah, he couldn’t lie to Kuroko. Kise sighed.

“It’s over, Kurokocchi.”

“If I lose basketball, I’ll lose him.” He couldn’t bear the thought of that. Of never being able to face Aomine again, of never being seen or acknowledged by the other ever again. Of becoming an absolutely meaningless existence to the other except for being an echo from the past.

“How about getting that lover boy of yours into bed using other means? I’m sure someone like you could come up with a few things.”

“Shut up! He isn’t like that!” Kise grabbed Hanamiya by the collar.

Hanamiya was utterly unphased and turned to look at Kuroko. “I think he’s getting better, Tetsuya. No reason to worry too much. I apologize for my misjudgement.” He turned back to look at Kise. “Turns out that just like with his crush on Aomine, it’s all just in his head.”

“How did you-” Kise gasped.

“It’s really obvious.” Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

Kuroko nodded. “It kind of is, Kise-kun.” Then Kuroko pointed at Hanamiya’s collar.

Kise’s eyes followed and then his eyes widened. He had grabbed Hanamiya and was holding the other by the collar. Both of his hands, his fingers were curled tightly into the fabric and he could feel it. And he could will them to let go again.

When he did, he looked at the pair in front of him. “Is it really?”

Rolling his eyes, Hanamiya adjusted his collar again. “I think at this point it’s so blatantly obvious that everybody but him realized. Amazingly enough. Gotta give him credit for that.”

“It’s been since Teiko, right? I could tell back then. Your admiration gradually turned into obsession and then it turned into what it is now.” Kuroko looked up at him. “I think Akashi-kun noticed around the time when I did, too. Murasakibara-kun probably noticed but didn’t bother saying anything. Midorima-kun probably checked your love horoscope and compatibility. He might have said something to you that might not have made sense to you at that time.”

Kise could feel his face grow red. “Why didn’t anyone ever-”

“So you or you two could work it out of course. If they’re your friends, they usually won’t meddle in something so private.” Hanamiya crossed his arms. “You’re friends with the good boys, not with me. Get moving, model boy.”

“Don’t call me that. Hanamiyacchi.”

“What did you just call m- oh right.” Hanamiya heaved a rather dramatic sigh. Kuroko seemed to be amused - the other seemed close to outright snickering.

Something struck Kise as odd suddenly. “You’ve changed, Kurokocchi. Something is different about you.” He regarded the shorter male thoughtfully. “You seem more like Akashicchi somehow but you’re still very much Kurokocchi. It’s hard to explain.”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Hanamiya chuckled. “Get back on your rehab menu. We’ll see you back on a court in time for the Winter Cup, I’m sure.”

A fire started to burn inside of Kise. “You bet on it!”

Kuroko smiled. “It’s good to have you back, Kise-kun.”

“Thanks, Kurokocchi.”

Kise looked at Hanamiya for a few moments and then admitted, “You don’t seem like such a bad guy anymore, Hanamiyacchi. I guess I’ve got to reevaluate you.”

“Say that when you’ve figured your shit out. You know, that precious Aomine of yours was practically all over me at the Interhigh match. He even personally asked me for a rematch. If you don’t get moving, maybe I’ll get into his pants faster than you,” Hanamiya wiggled his eyebrows.

From one moment to the next, the amicable smile disappeared from Kise’s face.

“I take back what I just said. You’re still a nasty guy at heart.”

“You wound me, model boy,” Hanamiya feigned hurt. “Seriously though, get a damn move on. I cannot even enjoy teasing you because you’re just being too damn pathetic about it. At least struggle more and provide me with some form of entertainment.”

“Makoto-kun, you’re not supposed to strike an injured person...too much,” Kuroko reprimanded the raven-haired male. Kise blinked when his former teammate added the latter part of that sentence. It seemed like Kuroko was compromising? Was actually somewhat supporting or tolerating what Hanamiya was doing. How very peculiar.

Kuroko bowed towards Kise. “Feel better soon, Kise-kun and uhm, I do agree with Makoto-kun that maybe you should listen to your heart and act on your feelings. I will be cheering you on with all of my heart.” The other’s smile warmed Kise’s heart a bit. “And I think it will be okay. If my judgement is correct, if I still know Aomine-kun well enough, things should be okay for you.”

“I appreciate the thought, Kurokocchi.”

When the pair left him, Kise squeezed the little ball in his hand a few times thoughtfully. He winced when he squeezed a little too hard and pain shot through the digits. But pain was good. Pain meant that he could still feel.

Had the two of them come to cheer him up? It sure had worked. Maybe it did take a different perspective to solve problems sometimes. He had lost to Kuroko once again. And he didn’t mind it one bit this time. It had brought him back on track, had been his wake up call. He could be well and truly optimistic again now and move forward.

And he would be able to see Aomine again, on a court. And he would be able to play against the other again, could try to surpass the other. And maybe win more than just the game.

Ah but that was wishful thinking.

Optimism was well and good but Kise was a realist at heart. Despite Kuroko’s words from earlier, Kise knew better. Aomine was straight. And apart from big boobs and gravure magazines, basketball was the only thing the other cared about. Oh and maybe food but that was really it. Kise had never seen the other express any interest in any other person unless it was for their basketball talent. The only exception being the gravure models but those did not really count - they were pretty far out of reach.

And really, Aomine always looked at those magazines out in the open. He didn’t well, do what other boys his age would be doing when they got a hand on them.

Kise felt his hand ache again at the thought of that and he felt another blush rising to his cheeks. He should not be thinking about something like this right now. He had to think of something else and calm himself down before the therapist came back to check on him or things would get incredibly awkward.

He did not think that his thoughts would come back to haunt him when he got to work. Or rather than his thoughts, it was the person from his thoughs who was waiting for him in front of the photo studio. When Aomine spotted him, the other stalked over.

“Aominecchi? What are you doing he-”

“I got a message from Tetsu this morning.” Kise blinked and then he realized that the other must have received a message before Kuroko had come to visit him at the rehabilitation center. So Aomine had not been told about the latest developments yet.

Kise smiled, “About that, actually-”

Aomine grabbed Kise’s shoulders and fixed the other with an angry glare. “Don’t you dare give up, you damn bastard! You are going to play basketball again. We’re going to settle our score. And we’re going to have fun doing it. You hear?”

The action more than the words surprised him and for a few moments, Kise could only blink in stunned silence. Then he nodded. “Loud and clear, Aominecchi.” He raised his hand - awkwardly since Aomine was still holding onto him - and flexed his fingers. “See? I can move my hand and fingers. And I can feel them. The doctor said I’ll be fine. And Kurokocchi said we’re going to meet at the Winter Cup again.”

“Well, you won’t just be meeting him there then.” Aomine looked relieved and let Kise go again. He turned and walked away. “I’ll be waiting there, too. Be there.”

“Of course, Aominecchi!” Kise smiled and waved, even though the other didn’t see it.

Once the blue haired male was out of sight, Kise entered the building and turned on his work switch. He greeted everyone with a dazzling smile and then let the staff whisk him away.

While he was waiting for the studio to get set up, the door opened and another male strode in. The other spotted Kise and came over to talk to him.

“Yo, how’s the hand, Kiiro-kun?”

“Don’t call me that, Hayashicchi.” Kise made a face and then looked at the other male. Then he blinked. “You heard about my injury? I didn’t know you were interested in basketball.” It hadn’t influenced his modelling career, so the magazines on that end hadn’t run any articles on it. And he doubted that his manager had told anyone. Him not being around much never raised many questions, considering that he had been focusing on basketball more than modelling for years.

The other shrugged. “A little bird told me about it? It happened during the Interhigh, right? Stuff at major games always gets talked about.”

“I see.” Kise nodded. The other was a high school student as well - one year his senior - so people had probably talked about the Interhigh matches at his school. Maybe the other’s school had also been competing. Kise didn’t know which school the other attended. He had never bothered to ask. “Well, it’s mostly back to normal, or it’s going to be at least,” Kise flexed his fingers. He would not tell the other that things had only started improving today. “Thanks for your concern.” The other was a senior he liked well enough and respected but they were not incredibly close. Not close enough for such personal things at least.

In terms of work, though, the other was someone Kise had confided in before and received guidance from. Hayashi had been in the business for a little longer than Kise himself had and so the other had taught him the ropes and given him some advice on how to juggle school and work when you did not have the brains to afford not studying. And also had a club activity that took up the majority of your free time.

A pack of mint flavoured bubblegum flew towards him and Kise caught it. “Always comes in handy. Especially when you might have someone waiting for you before or after work.” 

“How did you-” This was the second time today.

Hayashi winked and then bowed his head in (fake) apology. “Didn’t meant to but I just happened to see it when I came in earlier. He’s a good catch, Kiiro-kun.”

“He isn’t...we aren’t like that.”

“That’s what you might think but I think he’s already yours, Kiiro-kun.”

“Cut it out, Hayashicchi!”

The other model grinned and then grabbed his bags when the make-up staff called him over to a different room. “See you around, Kiiro-kun!”

Twirling the pack of gum in his fingers, Kise closed his eyes. Yeah, they weren’t like that. And they would never be like that. Everyone else was just trying to give him false hope. He could not and should absolutely not listen to them or he would give in to his own delusions.

His own pathetic hopes and wishes.

Touching the side of his arm, Kise recalled the force and intensity of Aomine’s look and words earlier. They had stirred up so many emotions inside of him. He had to fight them down again.

For the rest of work, he was fine - the good thing about work was that it distracted him from everything else, so for a while he did not have to think about anything but how to look for and at the camera. His head was blissfully devoid of any thoughts when he popped in one of Hayashi’s chewing gum pieces and let the people fuss about him to remove hair products and makeup.

Once he was done, he said his goodbyes, thanked his manager and the staff and then left the building again. Only to run into a person waiting for him on his way to the station.

It was not unusual for some of his fans to wait around but this was no fan. This was also a person who had known about the backroad he would take to get to the station unseen by all - it was a secret escape path he had been told by some colleagues. It was a surefire way to avoid both paparazzi and fans because it offered no good vantage points. On top of it, it was patrolled by police as shady dealings had used to take place in the area due to its hidden nature.

“Aominecchi? I thought you left?”

All of the complicated thoughts and feelings came back full force and Kise had to muster all of his strength as not to buckle under them.

Pushing himself off of the wall he had been leaning against, Aomine approached him. He scratched the back of his head and had a bit of a sheepish expression on his face. He avoided looking Kise in the eyes. “You had work, no? I couldn’t make you late or I would have gotten shit from plenty of people,” Aomine huffed. “So I waited for you to finish.”

“What did you do while you were waiting?” Keep it simple, just do small talk. Kise told himself.

“I was listening to something.” Aomine pulled out his phone and then sighed. He pressed the play button. It was not a song that started playing though.

Kise paled when he realized just what the other had been listening to.

_“It’s over, Kurokocchi.”_ It was Kise’s own voice. _“If I lose basketball, I’ll lose him.”_

Hanamiya could be heard next, _“How about getting that lover boy of yours into bed using other means? I’m sure someone like you could come up with a few things.”_

_“Shut up! He isn’t like that!”_ That was Kise again.

_“I think he’s getting better, Tetsuya. No reason to worry too much. I apologize for my misjudgement. Turns out that just like with his crush on Aomine, it’s all just in his head.”_

“Imayoshi sent it to me. He said something about your friends might not meddle but that doesn’t mean that my friends wouldn’t.” Aomine put the phone back into his pocket.

Kise was going to have to kill a couple of people after this.

“Tetsu was the one who recorded it apparently. But Imayoshi got it from Akashi.” Aomine elaborated. Kise revised his plans. He might just be very pissed at some people but he wouldn’t kill them. He probably would not be able to kill Akashi even if he really wanted to. But that was the least of his problems right now. There were far more urgent ones.

Kise looked down. “So, now you know?”

“I didn’t really hear it from your mouth though.” Aomine pushed Kise against a wall and made him look up at him. “Say it to my face, Kise. Or it won’t be real.”

“What if I do not want it to be real?” Kise retorted. Maybe there was still a way out. If Aomine did not acknowledge this whole thing, they could stay friends right? They could just forget about it and brush it off as a prank or something. “It does not have to be real.”

“You’re fucking cold, Kise.” He had not expected the other to say something like this. Nor would he have been able to anticipate what followed. Before he knew it, Aomine had gotten one step ahead of him again. “I did not really get it myself, you know. I always got tired of people who lost against me very quickly and did not spare them a second glance. I did not even remember their names or faces afterwards but for you, you were different. Not just because we were teammates. Despite losing against me, you did not give up. You came at me again and again. You kept trying to overcome me and I in turn had to overcome you as not to lose.”

Aomine huffed in frustration. “I thought it was friendship or something like that but that wasn’t it. I noticed that it was different when it came to the others, Tetsu, Akashi, it did not feel the same. You made my blood boil in a different way. I noticed it because it was not just when we played basketball. It was both on and off the court.”

Kise felt his knees growing weak. He felt so unreal right now. Everything felt unreal right now.

“Aominecchi,” he could not find any words. Kise’s brain was no longer working properly it had come to a stuttering halt and now it had completely crashed.

No, correction. 

It had been on the verge of crashing. It crashed for real when Aomine dealt him the finishing blow and pressed his lips against his. The world stopped turning. The world exploded.

Maybe Kise had died? He wasn’t sure. It could be. Or maybe he had been shot up with some weird painkillers at the hospital and was stuck in a hallucination. Somehow the latter sounded rather plausible and possible. Yeah that must be it. He had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation for this. There was no way that the real Aomine would be kissing him.

Kise heard - and also felt - himself making a sound that sounded very much like a moan when the kiss was deepened. Holy shit, Aomine was kissing him. Aomine Daiki was _kissing_ him. This was reality.

Breaking the kiss, Kise gasped softly, “Aominecchi, are we...are we like ‘that’ now?”

“Are you sure you did something to your hand and not to your head instead? You are making no damn sense Kise,” Aomine made a face.

“I want us to be like _that_ , if that’s okay,” Kise cupped Aomine’s face with his hands gently and this time it was him who leaned in first and initiated a second kiss, which Aomine returned.

Ah, that mint bubble gum he had gotten from Hayashi had actually come in handy (although it made for a weird taste mix because Aomine totally tasted of vanilla and banana, no doubt because the other had been drinking banana milk). He made a mental note somewhere to thank the other for it but in the most unsuspicious and least obvious way possible. Although Kise would probably be unable to completely avoid teasing remarks.

When they broke this kiss, Kise offered, “Want to come home with me? We shouldn’t stay here.”

“Well, now you’re talking. Treat me to food?”

“What? But- oh hell okay!”

And just like that things became ‘normal’ again, as if nothing happened.

 

Kuroko stretched his legs when he got onto the train with Hanamiya after leaving the hospital and taking a small detour via one of the local milkshake vendors. “Toying with people’s emotions is not something you should do, Makoto-kun.”

“Says the one who just got into his friend’s business?” Hanamiya raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s just say I trust Akashi-kun’s judgement on this one.” Kuroko shrugged.

Snorting softly in amusement, Hanamiya commented, “You deal with these things like you play basketball, leaving it up to others. You really need to deal with things yourself more. We still have a lot of work to do.” He poked Kuroko’s forehead.

Rubbing his forehead - the other had not been very gentle - Kuroko muttered softly, “Well, good thing the next season is going to start soon.” Then he retorted, “And you dealt with this the same way you play basketball, too. Trying to take pleasure in other people’s misery.”

“It’s only fun if the other side is desperate and struggling. He had already given up. It’s no fun to kill someone who’s already given up on life. There’s no joy in it because you’re actually doing the a favour instead and that’s just a pain in the ass,” Hanamiya crossed his arms. “I’ll make you understand this one day, Tetsuya. Pleasure and pain are very closely connected. Just like joy and sorrow are never far apart either.”

Kuroko glanced up at the other. “Oh I get you. One man’s pain is another man’s pleasure.”

A pleased smile curled up the corners of Hanamiya’s lips. “You’re learning.”


	6. Shadows and Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments! I will try to answer them as soon as RL allows.
> 
> I am back from my hiatus now, so here's the next chapter.  
> To quote my friend "Finally some action"

At Seirin, the new season started with quite a surprise.

“As you know, it is customary for third year students to graduate from club activities during the summer but there are some exceptions for teams whose tournament schedule does not match up, so withdrawing from the basketball team is voluntary. At Seirin, we have decided to stay on the team. However, since we do have exams coming up, we are going to hand over the administrative and organizational tasks to other people.” Riko announced at the beginning of their first regular practice. “We discussed this during the camp and came to this conclusion.”

Hyuga stepped forward. “While I will still be available as a regular player and will help out if there are any questions or problems, I will be handing over my duties as the team captain to someone, who I think will do a great job at leading Seirin for the seasons to come.”

The announcement had been a little unexpected but Kuroko did not feel too surprised. He had seen the third years ducking their heads together quite often during the training camp and there had been a bit of worry and tension in the air around them. He was glad to see that those had gone. All of them looked relaxed, happy even. They must have found a good solution.

Riko pulled up the whiteboard they used for strategy planning. A strips of paper were covering something that had been written on it. “I will announce the new regulars and positions for the new season and effectively our lineup for the Winter Cup.”

She smiled. “I am pleased to announce that our regulars will be able to rely on a great supporting team on the bench and we will definitely all be able to graduate in peace, knowing that Seirin will be in good hands in the future. Do not be disappointed if this is not yet your season, your time to shine will definitely come and do not think that just because you are marked as reserve for now, you will not be called up to play during a game.”

“You’ll have a nice slow start,” Hyuga crossed his arms. “As the winners of last year’s tournament and one of the finalists of the Interhigh, Seirin has qualified for the Winter Cup automatically. As has Rakuzan. Other schools expected to participate are Yosen and Kaijo, as the strongest from their respective prefectures. With the old tournament rules in place, the other participating schools will have to go through a qualification around, as only two schools per prefecture are allowed to participate. And then only one will advance to the final round.”

One of the first years gasped. “With Seirin already qualifying from Tokyo, it’s going to be an all out battle between Shuutoku, Touou and Kirisaki Daiichi.”

“But they’re all granted special entry because they were among the Best 8 at the Interhigh. It’s the special rule for the Winter Cup. So with each prefecture participating and then sending their best team, we have 47 teams. If we then add Shuutoku, Touou and Kirisaki Daiichi, we will have the 50 teams participating in the tournament. Those 50 will then be divided into 2 blocks and have elimination matches until we reach the finals,” Koga explained. “We get to sit out the initial qualification this time because we are seeded. The Best 8 get seeded, the rest needs to fight it all out until we reach the final 50.”

A team from the Saitama bracket caught Kuroko’s attention. It was Ogiwara’s team.

He smiled. Maybe they would finally get the opportunity to play against each other, like they had promised each other after the last Winter Cup. That would definitely be one of his personal highlights. A part of him had not believed that the day when they would finally play basketball together again would come.

“Well then, as for the team we will be entering this battle with,” Riko continued. She unveiled names one by one along with their positions. There were no big changes in the regular lineup but the second string had undergone some reshuffling.

“And finally, Seirin’s new captain,” Riko looked at Hyuga, who pulled out the jersey with the number 4 emblazoned on it.

Everyone held their breath. The question as to who would be captain seemed to be a big unknown amongst the team members. Even some of the third years looked confused. It seemed like only a handful of people were in the know.

Kuroko found himself wondering as well. There were a few people among the second year students who were very dependable but nobody who struck him as a captain figure. Nobody he could see Hyuga and the other seniors putting their trust in. Kagami was the ace and due to his academic performance, he would not be the captain, for sure. Maybe-

Hyuga patted him on the back and then shoved the new jersey into his hands. “Nigou will need a new one, too, huh? Unless, well I guess he could keep the old one and we won’t reassign that number to anyone else on the team for a while.”

Blinking, Kuroko tried to process what had just happened.

“Wait, what?” He looked at Hyuga. “Are you sure?”

“You wouldn’t be holding that if we weren’t. Teppei agreed wholeheartedly when we told him about our decision. And like I said, we’re still around for now but we’ll leave Seirin in your hands, Kuroko. You and Kagami give ‘em hell out there.” Hyuga gave him an encouraging smile.

Kuroko looked at the new number on his jersey. It felt strange somewhat but he liked it.

He bowed deeply to the team then. “Please take care of me.”

Kagami patted him on the back. “Look at you. Who’d have thought you’d be the captain of this ship one day. Let’s do this, partner.” He offered Kuroko his fist.

Bumping fists with Kagami, Kuroko smiled. “Don’t think I’ll let you off easy just because we’re friends, Kagami-kun. Your grades will still matter.”

“Aw man!”

Kuroko did not tell anyone else about the change in positions. He was sure they would hear it from somewhere soon enough - at the latest, once Seirin had their first official match of the season. A part of him wanted it to be a surprise.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroko looked around then. “Alright everyone. Let’s have fun at practice today as well. After warm up drills, I’d like to propose a game to celebrate this announcement.”

A chorus of ‘yes’ answered him and everyone got moving once Riko gave them instructions for the warm up drills. Kuroko followed the rest of his team and eventually joined them. There were a few times when Hyuga still took the reigns but it was a good balance between them, a good split of the work. Both of them were easing their way in and out of their roles. It would take some time until things settled but Kuroko felt surer with each moment that things would work out.

It took a few weeks for more routine to settle in. At this point he had become fully acquainted with his captain’s duties and now it was also time for him to follow up on his duties for the team. Seirin was coming together and forming their strategy for the Winter Cup as defending champions. Of course Kuroko was going to play a key role again. It was more of his wish than a duty really. Realizing that made him feel more at ease. It also had him writing a message to a certain raven-haired player, requesting a meeting.

On a day with no club activities, he had returned home early with Nigou. He had gone inside to change out of his school uniform and left Nigou outside. It was a nice day out. When Kuroko came back outside and looked around the garden for Nigou, he found the pup playing with a person crouched in front of him, bumping and nuzzling his hand.

“He’s taken to you it seems,” Kuroko spoke up as he crouched down next to Hanamiya.

If the other was surprised by his sudden appearance, he didn’t show it. “Animals are so much easier to deal with than annoying people.”

Then he changed the topic. “So, how are you liking the new number on your jersey?”

It was just like Hanamiya to already know something that Kuroko had wanted to keep a secret for at least a little longer. He wondered how the other had found out. But that would be a question for another time. “I like it. I know it comes with great responsibility but I am willing to shoulder all of it.” Kuroko replied earnestly. He was still not sure why or how he had managed to get this position but if people were willing to trust him with it he would do everything in his power to not disappoint them or let them down.

“I like the number, too.” Hanamiya smirked and wrapped his arm around Kuroko’s shoulder lazily. “It’s my number.” Then his he whispered, “And the number of great misfortune.” The dark chuckle sent chills down Kuroko’s spine but they were not uncomfortable. They were of a slightly different nature. Kuroko could not quite place the feeling as so often when it came to things Hanamiya made him feel recently.

The other stood up again. “You wanted to practice, right? That’s why you called me over.”

“Don’t think I don’t know that you also wanted to see how far I had gotten with things after we parted ways during training camp,” Kuroko smiled knowingly. His slightly underhanded cockyness had the desired effect - it made one of Hanamiya’s eyebrows twitch in slight irritation.

Kuroko considered it a success whenever he managed to get under the other’s skin instead of the other way around. He had been able to win these small victories more and more often.

Hanamiya turned and started to walk off. “I’ll shut you up soon enough.”

“You are more than welcome to try, Makoto-kun.” Kuroko almost chirped as he and Nigou followed the other to the nearby streetball court.

“Don’t think that because I do not kick your puppy I will not kick you.” Hanamiya snarled when he found both Kuroko and Nigou looking up at him with big, blue eyes. He placed a hand square over Kuroko’s face and pushed him away but the push lacked any vicious force. It was a gentle nudge more than anything else, a playful gesture if one wanted to see it as that.

Kuroko retaliated by hitting Hanamiya in the back with the basketball he was holding. When the other turned around to glower at him he blinked innocently. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You little,” Hanamiya reigned his temper in again but Kuroko could see the twitch of the other’s lips - Hanamiya was holding back a smile, or well, smirk. The taller male was enjoying this kind of playful banter just about as much as Kuroko was, he was sure.

Once they got to the streetball court, they did a few warm up stretches - they were professionals after all, they could not get injured for something like this. Afterwards, Hanamiya slouched down into a defensive stance. “I won’t do anything. So hit me with whatever you’ve got.”

Dribbling the ball, Kuroko nodded and got into his attack stance. The ball felt a lot more secure in his hand, as if it belonged there. He focused and remembered all of the practice he had gotten with Hanamiya before and all the times he had practiced by himself. He had also used some of the Seirin regulars as guinea pigs to perfect the technique.

He took a deep breath and then tried to pass the defensive player in front of him - right now the other was just anyone, not Hanamiya.

It was all there in his mind, how to move, where to look, how to feel. It all fell into place. And in the blink of an eye, he had passed the ‘other player’ and would have scored a basket but his shooting still needed a lot of work, so the ball bounced off the board and dropped back down into Kuroko’s hands. He turned around to wait for Hanamiya’s verdict.

They had called the move “Shadow Puppet.” The technique was based on natural human reflexes. The human body and brain would react in a certain way to certain actions or stimulations. Making use of that, would open a small but usable window for attacks. It had been created around Kuroko’s people observing ability, coupled with his knowledge about misdirection and newly acquired knowledge of blind spots. It required a lot of concentration and he would not be able to use it a lot but it would serve as a trump card in a pinch.

As Hanamiya had said, “Even Akashi is only human and as such, possesses a human body. He is no god, he cannot stand above what is natural for humans to do.”

That was true. Even a king or an emperor were, in the end, only human. There were things that humans simply could not do, no matter how hard they tried or wished for it. Maybe making them realize that was a little cruel but it might also be a much needed reality check.

“Don’t you think it’s amazing that an idiot who was unable to shoot or dribble properly, someone who could do nothing but pass and move the ball around has come this far?” Hanamiya had straightened up and walked over and was now looking down at Kuroko. “You’re becoming an actual basketball player. Instead of a shadow of one.” The other meant that last part in more ways than one, Kuroko was sure. “Although your shooting still needs a lot of work. Seriously.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Then again you’re one of those people who perform when things get serious and just fail and fall on their ass during practice. I know, I know. But let’s at least try, shall we? If you can pull through until the very end, this move will be good.”

Then he grabbed Kuroko’s arms and moved them. “You also need to find a more natural stance when you shoot. You are still half stuck in what that idiot Aomine taught you. I can also see you trying to channel other people’s shooting stances but that will never work for you. It’s your body and not someone else’s. Let’s see, how’s this?”

They tried a couple of ways together until they found something that seemed to sit better with Kuroko. And as if on cue, it yielded a lot better results. “There. Try to feel it when you play.”

“I will, Makoto-kun.” Kuroko nodded and gave it a few more tries.

It felt very satisfying to watch the ball go through the hoop normally - not with a Phantom Shot or any other trick move or new technique Kuroko had mastered. Just a plain, normal shot. Just simple, basic basketball. It felt refreshing.

“You sure are learning some things backwards.” Hanamiya muttered under his breath but Kuroko could see from the corner of his eye that the other was smiling. And was that some kind of pride he was seeing in the other’s eyes? Was he proud of Kuroko? Or proud of himself for having gotten Kuroko to this point? Maybe a bit of both.

After practicing with Kuroko a bit more, Hanamiya declared that it was time to put things to a practical test. “I’ll be your opponent. Try to pass me and shoot.”

“Setting the hurdle pretty high from the start, aren’t we?” It did not surprise him, though. It was just like Hanamiya to shove him straight into the cold water like this. Kuroko caught the ball the other tossed over to him and then dribbled it slowly next to him. He never once broke eye-contact with Hanamiya while doing so.

“If you can pass me, you won’t have a problem with most other people. Consider it an efficient way of testing.” Hanamiya crouched down into a defensive stance once more but this one was not like the one he had taken before, it was a lot less neutral. This one was clearly Hanamiya’s own stance. And Kuroko could feel the power radiating from the other. Hanamiya was serious.

So he would be serious, too. Or it would be rude towards the other.

Dribbling the ball slowly once more, Kuroko closed his eyes and focused and then, within the blink of an eye, started moving.

As expected, it was not easy to pass Hanamiya. They both knew each other very well at this point, knew each other’s techniques and habits. But it was also a great fine-tuning opportunity. Kuroko was able to see small flaws that had still been in his moves and got rid of them, one by one, until finally, he was able to pass Hanamiya successfully.

That was only the first hurdle, though because he saw the other regaining his composure fast and running to catch up with him to block his shot. Ah, that was also like the other. This part was something they had not discussed. Hanamiya was forcing him to improvise.

Good thing that Kuroko was rather good at improvising - at least, he thought he was. At least when he wasn’t caught completely off-guard.

The tips of Hanamiya’s fingers barely brushed the ball but it was enough to alter the course of the ball and it bounced off the board. Kuroko managed to catch the rebound and they found themselves in the same situation once more.

“If I had been taller, that one would not have worked, Tetsuya.”

“But you aren’t taller.”

“You considered my height?”

“I miscalculated by a bit. Your reach is wider than I thought.”

“You flatter me.”

After the brief exchange, they moved again, left, right, back, forward, around, offense, defense - almost perfectly in synch and yet completely opposite. It almost looked like a dance. The proximity of their bodies would also not be out of place on a dance floor instead of a court.

Kuroko could feel a crackling tension between them. A tension that soon exploded.

One moment they had been out of breath from going against each other one on one, the next moment they were out of breath because they head been cutting off each other’s oxygen intake through the mouth with each other’s lips. Kuroko vaguely remembered looking into Hanamiya’s eyes, still high on the rush of the battle between them and he also remembered how the other had shoved him against the wall and crushed their lips together.

Although really, Kuroko had met him half-way.

Grabbing onto Hanamiya’s shirt with both hands, Kuroko accepted the kiss fully, opened up for it even and tried his best to return it. 

He wouldn’t say that he was very experienced when it came to this but he tried. And well, there had been a few instances before, during both his middle and high school days but never anything quite like this. The other kisses had been more innocent. This one was everything but.

They were kissing on the streetball court hidden, so appropriately, by the shadows. Onlookers would not be able to spot them. Not that many people ever came this way at this time. 

Kuroko’s slighter frame completely disappeared behind Hanamiya, so even though his hair was light, it could not be seen, unless someone looked really, really hard. Both of them were wearing dark clothes, which helped them to blend in as well.

The kiss held a multitude of emotions, some of which Kuroko was unable to name as of now or make sense of. He would have to sit back and think about those later. He added them to the long list of things he wanted to think about when it came to Hanamiya. Right now, he did not need to think, though. Thoughts were out of place right now.

A swipe of Hanamiya’s tongue against his own effectively shut off his brain.

When they parted again, they looked each other into the eye for a few long moments. Hanamiya was about to lean in for another kiss but Nigou barking at them averted their attention.

“What are we doing?”

“Kissing, genius. What else? Mouth-to-mouth? Or something that they like to say in bad books or movies ‘I am punching your mouth with mine’ or something like that?” Hanamiya snorted.

“But why?” Kuroko wondered.

Sighing, Hanamiya replied, “I think you know the answer to that.”

Kuroko looked into Hanamiya’s eyes. “Because we wanted to.”

“See? Why do you even ask.” Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

There was another snide remark on his tongue but he did not get to voice it. Kuroko yanked the other down by the shirt to initiate another kiss. It clearly surprised Hanamiya, judging by the way his eyes widened ever so slightly. “And I want to do it again.”

“Obviously.”

It was like some kind of tension that had been lingering between them had finally reached a point where it could no longer accumulate but had to find an outlet. So it had exploded. All the pent up emotions were breaking out and created a different kind of spider web that drew the two of them closer and eventually tied them together. Kuroko didn’t know how long they made out on the court, how long it took until Nigou interrupted them a second time, more insistently now.

They would probably take too many steps at once and stumble ungracefully while doing so but Kuroko could not care less when he asked, “Want to stay over tonight?”

The answer came fast - without any thinking time. “Sure.”

Neither of them seemed to remember the concept of ‘taking things slow’. And neither of them cared about it at this point. Or maybe it was because whatever there was between them right now might not last for long and disappear if they did not pay any attention to it, so they had to strike the iron while it was still hot.

Whatever it was, it got them back to Kuroko’s place.

Kuroko fed Nigou back at his house and then he and Hanamiya had dinner as well - Kuroko’s grandmother had already gone to bed and his parents were out of town, as every so often. After dinner, he let Hanamiya shower first while he pulled out the guest futon and laid it out in his room. Only to come back after his own shower to find Hanamiya sprawled on his bed.

“What? There’s enough room for two on here. No need for that.”

It was getting cooler, so Kuroko certainly would not mind the extra heat. So why not. Kuroko moved to lie down next to the other. He blinked when Hanamiya proceeded to crawl over him and push him deeper into the mattress. “No puppies to save you here.”

“Why do you think I need saving?” His arms came up to wrap themselves around Hanamiya.

“Now there’s a thought.” Hanamiya closed the gap between them and they continued where they had left off on the court earlier.

They did not do more than that though. Although really, the kisses had his head spinning enough for now. Which probably meant that Hanamiya was a good kisser. At least Kuroko thought so. That was the last thing he thought before he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up the next morning when the sun hit his face. While they had turned off the lights at some point during their make-out session the previous night, they must have forgotten to close the thicker curtains that blocked out the sun. A look at the clock told him that it was far too early but he was awake and some movement next to him indicated that his companion was too.

Hanamiya laughed when he saw Kuroko when they sat up. “What the hell is that bedhead. It’s cute.” He used his fingers to smooth out some of the locks. He pulled up his own hair at the front with a hair tie to keep it out of his face. “We both don’t do mornings, huh?”

People had showed him a variety of reactions towards his bed hair but none had ever been quite this accepting. He kissed Hanamiya good morning. “Mornings aren’t my favourite time of day, that’s correct, Makoto.”

“About time you dropped the honorifics, Tetsuya.” Hanamiya grabbed onto his hair and yanked him in for another kiss. Ah, an advantage of his bed hair was that nobody would notice if Hanamiya wrecked havoc in it. He smiled a little at that thought. “Why are you looking so smug?” It had not gone unnoticed.

“Nothing. A mellow sleepy happy thought?”

“Okay,” Hanamiya rolled his eyes. “It’s too early for this crap.”

“Ah, we can agree on something,” Kuroko nodded.

Since they were up, they got ready for the day. Maybe it had been a good thing that they were early, considering that Hanamiya had to go back home to change and go to school as well.

Kuroko saw the other off after breakfast. While he got ready to go to school, a message popped up on his phone. It made him laugh softly and he picked the device up to reply. He would not be able to put his phone down again until he had to leave to go to school.

_’All your days without club activities belong to me now.’_

_‘Then so do yours.’_

_‘I am more willing to skip activities than you are, so your statement is invalid.’_

_‘Want to meet this weekend? The seniors are away for orientation and the first years have some kind of activity as well, so club activities were called off.’_

_‘Anything you want to do?’_

The questions surprised him a little. Hanamiya was being considerate? Why did it throw him off so much, it was not like he did not know the other’s ‘nice’ side after all. But still. Or maybe this was not surprise but something else that was making his heart skip a beat.

_’Something fun. Does not have to be basketball or the library.’_

_‘One of the books we talked about before was turned into a movie. Want to do that?’_

_‘Sure.’_

Were they going on a date? That was what you did with someone you kissed and made out with (and then shared a bed with for the night - the innocent way, for now), right?

His head remained somewhat in the clouds for the whole day - nobody really seemed to notice, heck they probably did not notice him to start with. It wasn’t until basketball practice that someone talked to him. Kagami prodded him during a water break between the end of the warm up drills and their practice game.

“Earth to Kuroko. Where are you?”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko blinked. “Uhm, I was thinking about something.” It wasn’t a lie. He had been thinking about something. Or well, someone. Someone he had something with. Yes.

“That’s what it looked like. What are you thinking about? Strategy? Lineup? The preliminaries are around the corner and even though we are not participating we have a few friendlies for testing and for ‘warm up’. Right?” Kagami crossed his arms. “Don’t worry too much about it? Your team will be able to make it through. I am sure of it.”

“It’s not my team,” Kuroko smiled. “It’s our team. Everyone’s. You all, we all make up this team.”

“Ah there we go. That sounds more like you,” Kagami smiled. “Come on. You’re playing, right? It’s first string and second string going up against each other.”

“Coming.” Kagami took off his jacket and jogged over to where the rest of the team was waiting.

He would put his thoughts off until later. Right now, it was time for basketball.

Basketball and school were the reasons why time seemed to fly by faster than Kuroko might have wanted and before he knew it, it was Friday night. He and Hanamiya had exchanged a few more messages to confirm a time and place. And other things. Kuroko looked at the overnight bag sitting next to his bed. He was going to stay over at the other’s place after the movie.

They met at the movie theater downtown. Kuroko blinked when a ticket and a milkshake were unceremoniously shoved into his hands and he almost stumbled after Hanamiya when the other breezed past him and towards the theaters.

“When did you get-”

“I was early, so I already took care of everything. Come on. This way,” Hanamiya was already stepping onto the escalator leading them to one of the upper floors. There weren’t many other people in the same theater. The movie was not one of the blockbuster level ones, quite the contrary. It was a smaller, independent production. Kuroko enjoyed the intimacy the size of the theater provided and the scarcity of an audience. It almost felt like a private showing.

The movie itself also kept both of them entertained. There were a few things that diverged from the book version they had both read, so it gave them something to talk about once the movie had finished. And surprisingly, they even agreed on a few things.

After a quick dinner, they went to Hanamiya’s house. It was dark and quiet - the other’s mother was most likely at work - but Kuroko did not think of it as unpleasant or awkward. The darkness and silence provided a certain kind of freedom. It invited people to let their guard down. It made people relax. He could see Hanamiya relaxing a bit when the taller male took off his shoes. Kuroko liked a Hanamiya who was at ease and comfortable.

They both got ready for the night - Hanamiya let him use the bathroom first - and afterwards they sat on Hanamiya’s bed. Of course the other had not pulled out a spare futon.

Kuroko looked up from the book he had been reading while waiting for the other when he felt the mattress dip. When he looked over at Hanamiya he blinked. Earlier he had thought that the lights had played tricks on him but now he could see them clearly. There were a couple of silver hoops in Hanamiya’s ear. Putting his book away and leaning in closer, Kuroko admired the piercings. “Is this allowed at your school?”

“Hair covers most of them. And at this point, nobody really gives a shit anymore. I’m going to graduate soon and my family’ donations to the school are large enough to keep them quiet. Why do you think most of Kirisaki Daiichi’s students can wear the school uniforms however we like them?” Hanamiya shrugged. “And really I couldn’t care less about what- shit, Tetsuya!”

The curse was interrupted by something that almost sounded like a soft moan. Kuroko smiled and then leaned in to give the piercings another lick and gentle tug with his teeth. So these were still fresh and still a little sensitive, he noted.

“How did a good boy like you ever end up with someone like me?” Hanamiya grabbed Kuroko’s hips and pulled him into his lap. “And get this corrupted.”

“Who says this was your doing?” Kuroko whispered into Hanamiya’s ear and then pushed himself away again to look the other in the eyes. “I guess I just like them bad. A shadow is both naturally drawn to light and darkness, for he is an existence that lies in between. A shadow should never touch his own light though or he’ll disappear. The light would erase him. While with the darkness, he is at home. Within the darkness is where he belongs.”

“Well said.” Hanamiya leaned in for a kiss. “I am darker than a shadow. I am the darkness that lurks within and beyond it, in the places that the light cannot reach.” The other declared.

Maybe this is why the two of them went together so well despite their initial thoughts, despite everyone else’s thoughts. Kuroko let himself be embraced by the darkness that was Hanamiya Makoto. It was calming and warm, comfortable. It gave him a sense of belonging.

“Yes, you belong here. Not in the light. A shadow has its place in the darkness.” The other read his thoughts. “The brighter the light, the darker the darkness. And the brighter the light, the further away the shadow should stay.” Hanamiya continued, his voice growing quieter and quieter with each syllable he uttered.

A thought occurred to Kuroko and this time, he voiced it. “Whose darkness are you?”

“My own.”

They went silent for a while after that, Hanamiya claiming Kuroko’s lips in a kiss and effectively shutting him up. If he was completely honest, Kuroko thought that kissing Hanamiya was a bit like drinking poison. He knew it was dangerous and he knew it might kill him or at least harm him and yet it was too sweet to resist or to stop. A sweet darkness, a sweet death.

He wasn’t scared, though. Quite the contrary. The danger somehow made it more attractive.

Maybe that was not a good thing to think or feel but Kuroko could not help it. A part of him thought that it might be connected to his hatred of being underestimated by people. In this case maybe, it was being underestimated by faith. So he would challenge faith.

Kuroko bit Hanamiya’s lip hard enough to draw blood - and to leave a bruise. When Hanamiya pulled back with a soft hiss and looked at Kuroko accusingly but also with a certain glint of pleasure in his eyes, Kuroko deadpanned, “It was an accident.”

The expression on Hanamiya’s face turned from surprise, to amusement. “Was it now?”

“Are you saying that I did something wrong? Do you have proof?,” Kuroko licked his lips and then wandered down to Hanamiya’s neck, letting his teeth graze over the pale skin. “Things happen, don’t they? When you are enjoying yourself, caressing your lover.”

“Things happen,” Hanamiya pulled Kuroko closer against himself, “All the time.” He smirked. “I like this darker side of you, Tetsuya. I’d like to see more of it.” And then he attacked Kuroko with his own biting and bruising kisses.

No other words were spoken between them that night. They kissed, touched and nuzzled each other until they got too tired and settled into comfortable positions before letting themselves fall asleep. Kuroko did not remember who fell asleep first and really, it didn’t matter.

What he did remember, though, was what the other had said to him. The words from the previous night would not leave him after he woke up again in the morning. 

To an outsider, it might have seemed like an almost nonsensical exchange but to him it had held a lot more meaning. What did Hanamiya mean when the other had said that he was his own darkness? What had made the other become this way? Kuroko was curious now. 

The curiosity only became stronger when they talked about things over a late breakfast. Kuroko had brought over some homework - so he did not have to return home too early to do it - and Hanamiya had pulled out a survey form from between some of the books.

“Career Path?” Hanamiya read and raised an eyebrow. “Ah, I guess they would start asking around early, huh? Since entrance exams take so much preparation.” He turned the form over and then back again. “It’s still blank.”

“I don’t really know yet.” Kuroko admitted. “I have no idea what I want to be in the future.”

Hanamiya looked at the form thoughtfully for a few moments. “Just an idea but I can kind of see you as a teacher. It would definitely suit that passionate personality of yours when it comes to basketball. And well, the education system could use someone like you who can pick themselves and others up again after losing or failing. It needs someone who can teach people how to change. How they can change.”

“Teacher? Me?” Kuroko blinked. It was strange thought somehow but it got him thinking. He would look into things further later. “How about you? What are you going to do? You can pretty much choose which university to go to after all. Are you going to take over the family business and study medicine?” The other was certainly skilled enough to do it.

Hanamiya made a soft sound akin to a snort but it did not sound as disparaging as his usual ones. “You don’t have to be a doctor to work at a hospital, you know. I don’t think I’m the type of person who can walk around and chat with patients.”

“I think you have the eyes of a doctor, though. You have the ability.” Kuroko pointed out.

“Just having the ability does not make you good.” Hanamiya leaned back. “I am considering to go into management or maybe research if I feel like it. I’ll see. I’ll decide after the winter.”

Kuroko hummed. “Research sounds like you’d have to constantly deal with annoying old academics, though. That wouldn’t suit someone like you.”

Snorting for real now, Hanamiya retorted, “I will crush any old geezers who just sit in their damn ivory towers all day without doing anything useful and who just abuse their staff. That’ll really be of more help to the family business, don’t you think? Cleaning up.”

Then, looking at Kuroko, he added in a softer, almost melancholic tone, “I could never become a doctor. I hurt, I don’t heal. I break, I do not fix.” 

What Kuroko could see in the other’s expression was almost painful to look at. The other’s expression told him that Hanamiya had gone beyond a line, a threshold. He could enjoy to deliberately hurt people. “I would make a pretty lousy doctor.” Hanamiya closed his eyes. “But as I said, that doesn’t mean that I will stay out of the family business. There are ways to be in medicine that do not involve dealing with patients directly.”

Those words just did not sit right with him.

Once he left Hanamiya’s house again later to return to his own, he set a few things into motion. On the train back, he pulled out his phone to contact a few people.

He wanted to learn more about the other but he knew that Hanamiya would not volunteer to reveal that information himself. So he talked to other people around him, around them, who might know things about the older male that he didn’t.

“Hanamiya? He was pretty normal during middle school to be honest. Yes, more intelligent than the rest of us and maybe with a weird sense of humor but that was it. He never really came across as particularly violent or sadistic. Although, he did have an affinity for making girls cry when they tried to confess to him. He actually got interested in one or two of them afterwards, saying that the raw emotions on their faces had been fascinating. I could understand that sentiment.” Imayoshi grinned. “I like looking at people’s irritated faces as well.”

A turned down confession was essentially denied ambition and crushed hopes and dreams, the things Hanamiya sought to bring out in people during a basketball game.

“Some people might have considered him to be a bit of an asshole back then but it was nothing out of the ordinary, really. He had a bit of a holier than thou attitude but he could usually back it up with his brains. But he did not have an affinity to physically hurt someone. Actually, now that I think about it, he even avoided most physical contact with other people. Contact he wasn’t comfortable with.” Imayoshi hummed thoughtfully. “What else, he was part of the Health Committee, I think. He had a knack for patching people up. He bandaged me up after a game once when I annoyed him enough to do so.” Imayoshi chuckled at the memory. 

Then he turned thoughtful again. “He most certainly didn’t turn into that sadistic bad boy until high school. Until he met that coach, I believe.”

“You’re being surprisingly cooperative, Imayoshi-kun,” Kuroko knew he sounded suspicious. He was not going to keep that a secret from the other. It would only amuse him.

“Ah, well, there are two reasons, I guess. One, I owed you for the Jabberwock thing. The second one is that I am interesting in seeing how things turn out between you and Hanamiya.” It did not come as a surprise that the other had figured them out.

“I see. Well, thank you, Imayoshi-kun.”

There he was again. The ominous former Kirisaki Daiichi Coach.

Nobody but the Kirisaki Daiichi team would know anything about the coach. So inevitably, he would have to ask them next. But he knew that if he did, things would definitely reach Hanamiya. He wondered how the other would react to it.

He had exchanged messenger IDs with some of the Kirisaki regulars, so he decided to ask them. Kuroko decided to start with Hara, since the other seemed like a talkative person, who would know a few things about Hanamiya. Kuroko did not know how much the other might know about the coach, considering that most of the Kirisaki Daiichi regulars now seemed to have joined the team after Hanamiya had become the coach and captain of the team.

The message he received in return to his question was surprisingly serious.

_’That coach, huh? No good memories on that end. I tell you. He left a rather bad taste in my mouth. Maybe that’s why I got addicted to gum? Hah. I’d rather not remember him. And I wasn’t part of the team for that long when it was still under him. As for Makoto, I don’t think that this is my story to tell but his. I know you’re curious but if he really trusts you, he will tell you._

To be honest, the words worried him. Kuroko was about to type a reply, when a second message popped up on the screen that made him stop in his movements for a moment.

_Also, whatever it is that you’re doing with him or to him, it’s doing him a whole lot of good, I think. So thanks for doing that. And please keep doing it._

Had he changed Hanamiya? Kuroko wondered. He had not done anything really. The other had done more for him. Far more. He had merely kept Hanamiya company for the most part, talked to him. And well, now had also kissed him - several times. But the other was still himself, unchanged. Or was he? Was there something Kuroko had not noticed?

If he was changing the other somehow, he was not doing it fast enough though.

That realization hit him when some news reached his ears at the beginning of the Winter Cup. One of the first years had told him that Hanamiya had been involved in an incident at one of the recent matches Kirisaki Daiichi had played. A player from the opposing team had gotten so mad at the other that he had thrown things at Hanamiya, including drink bottles and a first-aid kit. Some of the projectiles had hit Hanamiya and left bruises on his face.

The other player had been disciplined of course but the rest of his team had stood up for him and telling Hanamiya that he had deserved it.

Kirisaki Daiichi had not made any comment. The school had accepted the official letter of apology from the other school but the team had not reacted in any shape or form. The third and second year students on the Seirin team around them reacted with similar disinterest.

“Business as usual over at Kirisaki Daiichi, I’d say. Bastard had it coming.” Kagami shrugged. “I was close to punching him in the face as well, during our first game.”

“It shouldn’t have to be like this.” The words left his lips before he could stop them.

“What?” Kagami blinked. “What did you say, Kuroko?”

“Nothing,” Kuroko shook his head but he could not hide the emotions that were still visible in his eyes. A few people shot him worried or confused looks.

And not without reason. Kuroko was radiating something, some kind of feeling. It was not anger but maybe it was close to that. It was a familiar feeling to him. Although he had not felt like this ever since he had found his resolve and made his decision to defeat the Generation of Miracles and show them that they had strayed off the right path. 

Kuroko would change this situation, this state as well. He owed Hanamiya that much. After all, the other had helped to change him

Unbeknownst to him at that time, he was not alone on his quest. Help was already on its way.


	7. Shadows of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to the people who can spot the hidden references in this chapter.  
> :)
> 
> Also, this chapter somehow turned really long. Oops.

Kuroko had stopped by at Maji Burger after basketball practice to mull over some things when the chair opposite to him was pulled out and a person sat down in it. A pair of empty, expressionless eyes looked into his from the other side of the table. They were a familiar set of eyes. One Kuroko had not quite expected to see, though. At least not today.

Furuhashi inclined his head in greeting. He did not beat around the bush and got straight to the point, though when he spoke. “I know you want to know something. And I know that nobody else wants to tell you about it. But I will. The cards told me to do it.”

“Cards?” Kuroko asked.

The other showed him a deck of cards. Kuroko reached out and drew one. Turning it over he noticed that these were not just any cards but tarot cards. “The reading this morning talked about a revelation that needed to be made in order for the wheels of fate to keep turning. They pointed towards The Fool. And guess which card you just drew from the deck.”

Kuroko looked at the card in his hand. It was indeed The Fool.

A second later he remembered seeing that the lucky item for his zodiac sign for the day was a tarot card. Looking into the blank eyes of the Kirisaki Daiichi Small Forward, Kuroko made a mental note to introduce him to Midorima properly at some point, if the opportunity ever arose. He had a feeling that the two would get along.

“The coach always told people a story. A story of a guy who possessed the hands of god. With one hand he could heal any disease or injury with a single touch. With the other, he could end a life with a mere brush of his hand. One would think that he would use his hand to heal for good, to rid the world of sickness and injuries but it wasn’t like that. Mistreated and used by those who discovered his powers, he became twisted. He would heal a person only to drop them into the depth of despair again. He would grant them a few futile moments of life at its peak only to take it away again a second later. Apparently watching their expressions of horror and seeing their souls getting ripped apart in front of his eyes brought him immense joy.”

“He told Hanamiya that he had such godly hands. Hands that could heal but also break. And he twisted him, twisted him into thinking that both breaking and healing were impossible. And that once you broke something you would never be able to heal again and you would never be able to stop breaking things again. In order to not break yourself.”

Did that refer to guilt? Was it a vicious circle the other was trapped in? Indeed it had occurred to Kuroko before what would happen if Hanamiya felt remorse or regret. Would he be destroyed by feelings of guilt towards the people he had ‘executed’ with his team?

Was he also shielding the rest of his team? Although really, all of them seemed to be birds of a feather. Just that - apart from Seto maybe - they lacked Hanamiya’s superior intellect and sadistic pleasure. He wasn’t sure, though. The others might just show it differently.

“We followed him of our own volition and even without him saying or doing anything we crossed over that threshold that he had crossed before us. We do not abandon one of our own. And we have no regrets. We do not look back but only look forward. You cannot change the past but you can still change the future.” Furuhashi added then.

Once he was done, he rose from his chair again. “And that’s all I had to tell you.”

Before Kuroko could say anything, the other had left. He blinked a few times and wondered what on earth had just happened. The Kirisaki Daiichi team really was full of interesting people, he thought to himself. Maybe that’s what Hanamiya had meant when he had said that his team was ‘a bunch of friggin annoying guys’. But maybe that’s why they all made such a good team.

Now, what should he do with this new information?

He did not find an answer to that and called it quits for the day. Upon returning home, he found a message waiting for him. It was from Hanamiya but it did not talk about anything the other Kirisaki Daiichi members had told him. So maybe the other had not found out yet.

The message was merely an invitation to meet up after school the next day. Neither of them had any club activities, so Hanamiya was making good of their promise to spend their free time together. Kuroko obliged. He had no other plans and well, he did want to see the other as well.

So that’s how he found himself on the way to a park the next afternoon.

He had gotten off earlier than expected and was thus at the meeting point way before the time he and Hanamiya had agreed on, so he chose to wait inside a shop from which he would be able to see their meeting spot. Once the other showed up, he would make his way down.

To his surprise, he bumped into a familiar person in the store.

“Akashi-kun! I didn’t know you were in Tokyo,” he bowed.

The redhead smiled. “It was for a school function, so I didn’t really tell anyone about it. And since it didn’t have anything to do with basketball you and the others probably did not hear about it. It’s nice to see you, though. Are you meeting someone?”

“Ah yes. I’m waiting for someone,” Kuroko nodded.

Akashi’s eyes flickered down to Kuroko’s collar for a split second and then the former Teikou captain crossed his arms. “You really have befriended an interesting individual.” He looked at Kuroko. “If possible, I’d like to face him on a court some day as well.”

It didn’t surprise him that Akashi had figured things out in a matter of seconds. The other was very much like Hanamiya in that regard. Akashi always knew. Or he could figure it out. 

Which gave Kuroko an idea. Maybe running into the other here like this had been another stroke of luck. “Maybe you could help me, Akashi-kun.” He looked at his former captain and friend. 

“Maybe you know how to deal with something like this,” Kuroko held the other’s gaze. Akashi had undergone a transformation, had dealt with the demons of his past. Akashi had made similar experiences - he had been twisted by a cruel man and had then, on his own volition, become someone else, someone who had not been his true self. Someone who had been capable of destroying people with his kind of basketball.

“I know what you want to ask but let me tell you not to waste your breath on it. You do not need my help, Kuroko-kun,” Akashi smiled and then broke the eye contact. “For the person who changed me is none other than you yourself.”

Kuroko blinked.

“But I guess by saying that, I did help you. So you are welcome.” Akashi smirked. “I shall look forward to seeing you again at the Winter Cup Finals.”

All Kuroko could do was bow as the other walked away. When he snapped out of his momentary stupor, he noticed a familiar shock of black hair walking towards the meeting point, so he quickly made his way out and down again and arrived just when Hanamiya did as well.

“Were you waiting for me?” Hanamiya raised an eyebrow.

Anyone else would have asked Kuroko where he had suddenly come from but not Hanamiya, never Hanamiya. “Ah not too long. I just happened to get an earlier train.”

“Well, let’s go then. This way,” Hanamiya walked towards one of the exits. Kuroko followed.

As they walked into the park, his eyes were drawn to the bruises visible on Hanamiya’s face. “I heard about what happened. I guess asking whether or not you’re alright is unnecessary.”

“And yet you just did,” Hanamiya shrugged. “Nothing worth mentioning. It hurt a bit but it’s already fading. A burst of anger and frustration is short lived and fades. It’s totally gone now.” He popped his neck. “The guy actually came to apologize himself a few days later. When all the official stuff had already been done and over with. Saying how he’d let his emotions get the better of him and that he regrets his actions. I told him I’d look forward to breaking him again.”

Kuroko looked up at the other and he could see a hint of a smile on the other’s face when he did. “What did he say to that?”

“Almost the same thing that a certain someone and that goddamned Hiyoshi of yours said,” Hanamiya looked at Kuroko. “Bring it on.” He huffed. “All of you guys are such masochists it’s seriously making me ill, you know that?”

A feeling of unexplainable happiness rushed through Kuroko when he listened to the other’s story and he was about to say - or maybe do something - but he was interrupted by raindrops hitting the pavement. Huge raindrops that splashed down and rapidly grew in number and intensity. It was one of the sudden, unpredictable rainstorms that Tokyo was known for during the late summer and early autumn seasons.

The sudden downpour surprised them and caught them at a time where they were out in the open - there did not seem to be any place to take shelter in the close vicinity. So Hanamiya threw his jacket over Kuroko and then ran off towards the nearest place where he figured a roof might be with the other. It turned out to be a small hut located in what looked like a barbecue area of the park, so it wasn’t completely dry but at least better than nothing.

“This is the worst,” Hanamiya brushed his hair out of his face and threw the wet jacket onto a nearby bench. Water pearled down his skin in little beads and rivulets.

Before the other’s mood could sour any further, Kuroko used Hanamiya’s necktie to pull the taller male down for a kiss. Something that seemed to surprise Hanamiya but the raven-haired male quickly recovered and kissed back. It didn’t seem to matter to him that they were pretty much kissing out in the open. Kuroko, too, could care less.

“This any better?”

“Much better.”

They got lost in each other until the rain stopped again - almost as sudden as it had started. When it did, Hanamiya took in Kuroko’s drenched state and the shivers shaking the smaller male’s form did not escape his eyes.

“Let’s get you out of that wet jacket.” Hanamiya pulled clothes out of his bag. “You are lucky I chose today to take some stuff out of my locker.”

When Kuroko finished changing behind a pillar - the other side had been blocked by Hanamiya to completely hide him from view, though it didn’t look like anyone else seemed to be close by - he looked down at himself and then up again, into the grinning face of Hanamiya. “I must say, Tetsuya, that you look rather good in that. I could get used to it. And what do you know, it even has the right number for you now.”

“You flatter me, Makoto but I’d rather not get used to this.” While he didn’t dislike the colours, he still felt uneasy in them. Uneasier than in the familiar black, red and white of Seirin.

From the look of things, Hanamiya had cleared out his clubroom locker. The clothes Kuroko was wearing right now were Hanamiya’s spare Kirisaki Daiichi jersey. Hanamiya himself had changed into the Kirisaki Daiichi school’s gym clothes.

“Let’s get you back home then. It’s still warm enough for shorts now but once the sun goes down that might no longer be the case. And I cannot have you catch a cold,” Hanamiya stuffed their wet clothes into his bag. “Come on.”

On their way out of the park, they came across what looked like a few basketball courts. An old man was sweeping the rainwater off them along with a couple of children helping him.

Hanamiya frowned. “I don’t remember these being here last time I came.”

“These courts were only recently built here. They’re for the neighbourhood kids to enjoy basketball and the outdoors in general. An initiative to get them away from their game devices for a bit or even the homework and studying that was laden upon them,” the man smiled. He had overheard Hanamiya when he had worked on that side of the court. “It is my joy to see youngsters playing the sport I love so much out here. To be carefree and to have fun and enjoy themselves. That had always been my wish.”

Kuroko smiled. “That sounds great.”

“Ah, you two lads look like you got caught in the rain as well. Would you care for some warm tea and towels? I have some right over there,” the man indicated a hut by the edge of the courts.

“We were about to-”

“I insist. You seem like people who like basketball. I can never seem to express my thanks to people like you enough. For making people in this country like the sport as well.” The man waved them over and then gave them each a towel and a cup of hot tea.

Wrapping his hands around the cup, Kuroko smiled. He had been feeling a little chilly.

Hanamiya, too, was enjoying the hot beverage with an almost inaudible happy sigh.

“Thank you very much for your kindness, good sir.”

“Ah, you’re welcome. And no need to be so polite, lad.” The man smiled and waved it off.

Suddenly there was a commotion on the other side of the court. A group of older males was pestering the children who had been about to go and play on one of the courts which had already been cleared of water.

“Thanks for the work, brats. But those other courts still look wet to me? So shoo and off you go, you still have work to do. Be happy you were helpful to the team who’s gonna win the streetball tournament next weekend,” a man sporting a cap shoved the children back.

The old man went over. “Gentlemen, these children worked hard to clear their court so they could play. If you want to play I’d kindly ask you to do the same.”

“Come again, geezer? Get lost. Or we’ll tell the park patrol you were indecently touching some of these kids,” another male sneered and shoved the man towards a larger puddle, fully intent to have him fall in. But the man never fell because someone caught him when he stumbled back.

Kuroko glared at the group of males. “Please apologize. And let these children play.”

“What the hell, where did you just come from, brat? And what are you doing sporting this fancy basketball uniform, huh?” The man with the cap spat at Kuroko and was about to walk towards him when he tripped and fell face first into a puddle.

“God damn it!”

It turned out that he had tripped over a basketball. Hanamiya came over. “Ah, my apologies, but I am just so clumsy and the ball just happened to roll out of my hands. It was an unfortunate accident. So please overlook it.”

“What was that, brat? I am going to deck you!”

“Wait!” A man who looked like the ringleader of the group held up his hand. “Don’t cause a scene. Let’s do it differently.” He looked at Kuroko, Hanamiya and the old man. “How about we play some basketball? We cannot just hit these kids but if something were to happen during a game of basketball, which is a contact sport, nobody could say anything, right?”

The guys around him snickered. “Ah yes.”

“So let the great Sasabe Taro teach you how to play proper basketball.”

Kuroko bowed. “It would be great if you would play a game against us, sir.” He helped the old man to straightened up again and then went to stand next to Hanamiya. “I’m sure this court is a good place to teach basketball to someone.”

“Now that’s a good attitude. Come on you shitty brats, I will show you how this works.”

Putting a hand on Hanamiya’s arm Kuroko looked up at his companion. “Let’s play.”

Hanamiya’s lips curled into a smirk and he snapped his fingers. “Read my mind.” He glared at the older males in front of them. “Let the execution begin. They have my condolences.”

“Good sir, if you’d be so kind as to keep the score.”

“You’re going to take them on two on five?”

“Don’t worry about us. The two of us are more than enough to handle these idiots,” Hanamiya reassured the man and picked up the ball. “Right, Tetsuya?”

“Indeed.”

It was a one-sided game and not really worth mentioning but when he played with Hanamiya, Kuroko came to realize something. The way they played together was so different from how he usually played in a pair with other people. Hanamiya was not his ‘light’. They had established that the other was anything but. Nor was he Hanamiya’s ‘shadow’. The two of them stood on the court as equals and cooperated as two parts of a whole.

Their teamwork came almost natural. It only took a short glance or two to confirm a strategy, a move. It also helped that their opponent was almost laughingly easy to read.

Hanamiya also did not make any moves that would be considered rule-breaking. The other was playing a clean game. Sure, he still taunted and riled up their opponents - Kuroko swore that one of them was starting to foam around the mouth even - but other than that nothing. Maybe it was because the other did not want to scoop down so low as to get to the level of the opposing team. After all, despite all of his foul tactics, Hanamiya still had pride in his skills.

And despite all, the other also loved basketball, deep down. Being able to enter the Zone had been proof of that. If that hadn’t been enough proof, though, then this game was more proof of that. Kuroko could feel it when he played with the other. 

The two of them connected, on a level that was deeper than partnership, deeper than friendship. Maybe it was even beyond whatever relationship they had formed up to this point. It was a signal that showed that they had taken another step forward. Towards what, Kuroko didn’t know but personally he thought that they had both taken another step towards each other. Another step closer.

They sent the men scurrying off the courts in less than fifteen minutes.

“Those teenagers are crazy!”

“They aren’t human!”

“Let’s just stick to tennis from now on.”

The kids cheered and filed into the court then. Kuroko handed them the ball and sent them off and watched them play with a smile on his lips. Then he turned towards the old man who had been standing at the scoreboard and whose eyes were wide with disbelief now.

“We’ll keep playing the sport you love so much while being carefree and having fun. I promise, Misaka-san,” Kuroko smiled at the old man.

“How-”

“We figured you out the moment you came to talk to us, old man. Someone who plays basketball in this country should have at least heard of your name at some point. Otherwise they are in dire need of a history lesson.” Hanamiya stretched lazily and stepped up to them. “Sit back and enjoy your retirement, will you? And your visit.”

“Ah, I guess I will.” He smiled back at them, “Thanks, lads.”

Kuroko bowed and Hanamiya inclined his head before they walked away from the courts and left the park, leaving the old man waving after them with a bright and happy smile on his face.

Since Kuroko’s home was closer, he invited Hanamiya to come with him and warm up first before going back to his own home. Hanamiya obliged and they got to the Kuroko family home a few minutes later. Kuroko’s grandmother was still out - shopping for dinner most likely.

After they had both taken a shower, they had gone to Kuroko’s room.

Hanamiya had then grabbed Kuroko and slammed him down onto the bed, none too gently. It knocked the air out of Kuroko for a moment but he recovered quickly and retaliated by grabbing onto Hanamiya and pulling him down with him. Hanamiya had anticipated that and caught himself. Kuroko dug his fingers into the other’s scalp and pulled on Hanamiya’s hair, making the other hiss in pain softly and look up from where he had been attacking Kuroko’s neck.

Glowering at Kuroko, Hanamiya asked, “Why do you like me, why do you stick with me? What if this was really all just a giant lie, a way to get back at you and break you in the cruelest way possible? Just like I said before. I wouldn’t put it beyond me.”

“The thought occurred to me at one point as well but I brushed it off. I thought I was stupid for doing so a few times until now but things changed.” Kuroko replied. “When we played together earlier, I felt something. I felt like I could trust you. With all I had. Without any doubts whatsoever. Whatever connection we had out there didn’t lie, couldn’t. And so I believe now. I can believe in this now, without worrying.”

“I’d meant to crush you. I thought doing something like that would be the perfect way to do so but you turned out to be not half bad once you weren’t spouting all your goodie good nonsense. You had some serious balls. And I couldn’t dislike that. I still don’t dislike it.” So Hanamiya had felt that connection as well, Kuroko thought. It was the reason that had brought on this conversation. “You fucking went and managed to catch me out of all people in a goddamn spiderweb, Kuroko Tetsuya. So congratulations.”

“I take that as a compliment,” Kuroko smiled. Then he turned serious again. “I despised you when we first met as well and I was wary of this new turn of events at first but then I got to see a different side of you and I too, couldn’t dislike that. And still do not dislike it. If anything, I want to see more of it. I want to get to know you more. And to be with you.”

“Screw all of this. And screw you most of all,” Hanamiya cursed and then crushed their lips together. But it was Kuroko who first brushed his tongue against Hanamiya’s.

They made out for a while and then curled up on Kuroko’s bed. It was almost like a routine.

“You asked around about me, didn’t you, Tetsuya,” Hanamiya murmured into Kuroko’s ear from where he was spooning the other. “Hear anything interesting?”

“Define interesting,” Kuroko retorted.

Hanamiya snorted softly, causing a puff of air to tickle the hair at the back of Kuroko’s neck. “A good answer. Let me ask you a different question then. What is it that you want to know?”

“What happened between you and the Kirisaki Daiichi coach?” Kuroko didn’t beat around the bush. He knew Hanamiya would prefer it if he got straight to business. And so he did because he, too, liked to get straight to a problem and solve it.

For a moment, there was silence and then he could feel Hanamiya pulled him closer ever so slightly as if looking for comfort in his touch.

“We hated that coach. He seriously had something stuck up his ass. Just because he was some kind of big shot he thought he could do anything he wanted. He wanted us to be good boys but turned us into bad boys instead.” Hanamiya paused before he added, “He was the one who taught me how fun it was to enjoy people’s pain and suffering. But I think you figured as much.”

Kuroko felt how the other’s hand curled itself into a fist. “It was all for stress relief, he said. He told us that students at Kirisaki Daiichi pile up a lot of stress sometimes, considering that most of us are from the higher society and have family expectations and all that stuff to deal with. Sometimes it gets to be a bit much, so people look for a way to relieve that stress. Playing sports is one way for doing that. Hitting a golf ball can do it for some, others need a contact sport like rugby or straight out martial arts. Or well, in our case, basketball.”

The other’s words made sense. Kuroko knew a few people for whom that was true as well and who did not attend Kirisaki Daiichi.

“Apart from that, it was, according to him, a way to prepare us for the world after school. The world of adults was not as forgiving as the world of students. If we were to become heirs to our family businesses or had to compete with siblings for succession, we had to become ruthless. If we wanted to survive, we had to crush our rivals. We would have to make decisions without feeling any remorse. We would have to watch and let people struggle helplessly as we tossed them to the lions or sharks or whatever.” Hanamiya wasn’t finished yet. This part of the story seemed familiar as well, something Kuroko had figured out previously. But there was still more to it. They still hadn’t gotten to the bottom of this.

“Doing this stuff to people was different than using objects. Breaking objects was over once things were broken. There was no resistance, no struggle, no reaction. Bang and it’s over. It leaves you with more to be desired. You can’t relief your stress that way and it’s not fun. Plus the cleaning up afterwards is such a pain in the ass, too. With people, it’s different. They show you so many reactions when you break them.” Hanamiya sounded a little gleeful when he said that, as if there was some kind of pleasurable rush going through him even at the mere thought.

“The first time was quite an experience to say the least. I did it in blind rage. I hurt someone deliberately. To the point of injuring them. I watched them writhe in pain on the floor. And the coach congratulated me, told me that this was my doing.” The fist was unclenched again. “I had seen people in pain before but it had always been because of injuries caused by something or someone else. It had been pain I had not been able to explain or understand sometimes. But that time, it had been something I had been completely in control of. It felt good.”

To be in control of something. Or someone. This felt familiar. It brought back memories of an Akashi Seijuro who had exerted absolute control over Teikou.

“I think he wanted to play with me, wanted to guilt trip me into surrendering and submission but instead of creating a little toy for himself, he had created a monster. I learned how to control things well and gave him a taste of his own medicine. I started to gather others around me who wanted to get back at him as well. And slowly but surely, we drove him out. It was like a game at first, hurting him ‘accidentally’. Breaking him little by little and watching him try to cope with it, to get back at us but failing to do so. Watching him struggle gave some of us immense satisfaction. It was getting revenge for all of his abuse.” Hanamiya stayed almost eerily calm during his account. “Everything became a huge mess. Things bled into how we played basketball and it turned out to be a winning strategy, too when done correctly. It drove him further into the corner. His methods were no longer working, neither on nor off the court. And then one day he was gone. And we were left with only basketball. That was shortly after I played your dear seniors by the way. With the coach gone, I was left in charge of the team officially now.”

Hanamiya sighed. “Naturally, we continued where we had left off. And after I while, I realized how fun it was to torture people like that. How fun it was to jump straight at their weaknesses. How fun it was to coax out all those emotions out of them just to toss them all into the trash a few minutes later. It had been great before but during that game against Seirin I really realized how great it felt to mess with others and to change their fates.” Hanamiya closed his eyes. “I know full well that it’s like a drug. A kind of fix I need and that I cannot do without now.”

“We can get you away from it,” Kuroko turned around and looked at the other. “I can.”

“What are you, a fucking saint? What makes you think I want to get away from it in the first place?” Hanamiya pushed Kuroko into the mattress again and glowered down at him.

Kuroko was unphased by the other’s actions. He was used to them by now. “You speak about it so calmly, you know what is going on. You know it’s not right.”

“I don’t give a damn whether or not it’s right or wrong.” Hanamiya snarled.

“I won’t force you to do anything. It would just make me happier.” Kuroko explained.

Eyes narrowing, Hanamiya asked, “Why would I want to make you happy?”

“Just feel like it might be something you could consider.” Kuroko caressed the other’s cheek. “I’ll try to make you happy in return as well. So it’s only fair.” Before Hanamiya could retort anything, Kuroko added, “There are other ways to play, to live, that you can use to piss people off or torture them, It does not have to be physical. You did it earlier, didn’t you? You did not physically assault any of them during the whole game. Play your mind games, play foul-ish if you must, I won’t say anything there but I dislike violence.”

“Didn’t you want to crush that Generation of Miracles of yours because they fucked with people’s minds?” Hanamiya pointed out. “Letting me do that, wouldn’t that make you a gigantic hypocrite, my dear Tetsuya?”

“You wouldn’t do the same thing. It would be too unsatisfying to you. The Generation of Miracles silently crushed people and they would break inwardly. You want people to crumble and break before your very own eyes, to struggle futilely before getting devoured by the spider.”

He threaded his fingers into Hanamiya’s hair and pulled, stronger than he had earlier even. It made Hanamiya hiss and growl softly but it didn’t sound like the other disliked the pain he was undoubtedly causing. It sounded more like Hanamiya was enjoying it. “If you want or need physical pain, I’ll be more than happy to provide you with an outlet.”

Hanamiya needed the pain just as much as he wanted the pleasure. Kuroko had learned to deal with it. And maybe a part of him liked it as well. The pain he felt when the other inflicted it, made him feel alive, ensured him that he existed and that he was being paid attention to. That he was not just an almost invisible shadow. Maybe it was similar to Hanamiya’s need for pain. Kuroko had a sneaking suspicion that the other had gotten numb to his own pain at some point, so the only way he could somehow experience it was through others. Unless it was pain inflicted not in malice or evil. Like Kuroko was doing right now. He did not hurt people on or off the court usually - at least not deliberately - but he had gotten used to inflicting a little bit of pain here and there when he was with Hanamiya.

Kuroko would teach Hanamiya - or re-teach maybe - that there was more than just the sadistic kind of pleasure. That there were other things you could enjoy. And other ways in which you could enjoy them. And he was going to start with: himself.

“I really did taint you,” Hanamiya muttered and then bit down on a patch of skin just over Kuroko’s collarbone. “You brought this upon yourself.”

“You did not taint me,” Kuroko cupped the other’s face with his hands and pulled the other’s head up so Hanamiya was forced to look him in the eyes. “Don’t be so arrogant as to think that everything that is happening was somehow caused by you. And I am fully aware of my words and actions. Thank you for worrying but your worries are misplaced.” He gave the other a small smile. “Those are my feelings. A certain someone told me to be more honest with them and to not keep them to myself all the time, so there you are.”

“I wonder why I chose to be with you.”

“You know the answer to that, Makoto.”

“I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.”

“In the reverse, yes. Doesn’t make much of a difference, though, does it?”

“I really do know why I chose to be with you.” Hanamiya laughed softly and nipped on another patch of skin on Kuroko’s neck. “Bless those brains you have because they set you apart from all those other idiots out there.”

Kuroko smiled. “I like being with you, too.”

And with that, he let the other drag him down into the darkness. The darkness that was part of both of them. A warm or even burning hot kind of darkness.

When Hanamiya’s clothes were dry again, the two of them walked to the station. Kuroko had bought some snacks at a convenience store on the way and was munching on some treats - the game had made him hungry and dinner would still take a while. Hanamiya was nursing a can of coffee. He had declined Kuroko’s offer to share the sweets.

At a traffic light, Kuroko zoned out a bit.

He felt happy right now. Content. Things were going well. At least off the court. On the court was a different story. The Winter Cup main round was drawing closer with each passing day and with each game, the level of difficulty would increase. Soon, Seirin would be met with another challenge once more and Kuroko wondered whether or not they would be able to face that challenge and pull out successfully but he would try.

Hanamiya bit off the tip of the Pocky stick Kuroko had been holding. “Don’t space out, Tetsuya. Thinking too much will give you stupid looking wrinkles.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Makoto.” Kuroko apologized.

A new voice spoke up from behind them. “Makoto, is it now?”

Turning around they spotted a pair of males wearing the Kirisaki Daiichi school uniforms.

“And when did you two get quite _this_ cozy? That sure escalated quickly,” the comment was followed by the sound of a bubblegum bubble popping noisily.

“Kentaro. Kazuya.” Hanamiya acknowledged his teammates.

Hara wrapped his arm around Kuroko and smiled. “Long time no see, Kuroko-chan. I see you’ve been doing well, though. Oh and thanks for the message. I hope you were able to figure things out?” Kuroko - from his lower vantage point - could see the taller male glancing over to where Hanamiya and Seto were talking briefly from underneath his bangs.

“I did. Thank you, Hara-kun,” he replied.

“No big- woah, I figured our Hanamiya was a biter but that’s a piece of work right there,” Hara poked something that poked out from under Kuroko’s shirt. It was a darkening hickey on Kuroko’s collarbone. “I can’t see all of it but I bet that’s quite the trophy under your shirt. You sure you want to keep up with that?” Hara chuckled. “Our captain is quite a pain. In more ways than one but I think you’ve figured that out by now, haven’t you?”

Kuroko smiled. “I think I did.”

“You think the short stuff has something to look at? You should see what Makoto is sporting. The guys are going to love it!” Seto came over to them. “Didn’t know you had it in you. But I guess I am starting to see what Makoto sees in you now.” He mock saluted to Kuroko. “Keep it up.”

That was the second - or probably the third - person to tell him that. Kuroko made a mental note of that. He also did not miss the look Hanamiya was giving him from behind Seto.

“I’ll kill you if you even so much as think of pulling down my shirt during practice. Not that you will be awake enough to do it anyways,” Hanamiya made a face. “Let’s go home.” He looked at Kuroko and then leaned in for a short goodbye kiss. Kuroko jumped a bit since they were in public but there were only very few people at this station at this time and the tall figures of Hara and Seto shielded them from view - ah, Hanamiya had aimed for that.

“See you, Makoto. Hara-kun, Seto-kun,” he smiled when he pried himself away again.

Seto chuckled softly and waved. Hara waved more enthusiastically. “See ya!”

Kuroko received some pictures the next day after practice from what must have been the Kirisaki Daiichi one. They had obviously been taken by Hara - considering the other was missing from them. The pictures showed Hanamiya and the other was wearing nothing that would hide what Kuroko had left on his neck and collarbones. On the contrary, it looked more like the other was proudly displaying things and thus daring anyone to say anything.

The message that came with the pictures was: _He’s no fun, boo._

It made Kuroko laugh as he packed up and locked the Seirin club rooms. None of the Seirin members had said anything about his marks either.

A new message popped up that send him into another bout of chuckles.

_I made Kazuya run laps for taking pictures. Tsk, just because we do not have to properly qualify everyone is getting lazy._

“You seem to be enjoying yourself. Anything good happen?” Kagami asked as he walked up to Kuroko. “You have been in an awfully good mood all day. I was getting worried because before you seemed pretty glum but I guess whatever you were worried about is no longer a worry?”

“Kagami-kun,” he acknowledged the other. “Yeah. I think things are going well.” He put the keys into his bag securely. “And I am looking forward to the Winter Cup now. It’s starting soon. And if things go well, I will be able to make another one of my dreams come true.” Ogiwara’s team was still in the race. If they did well in the preliminaries, they would face Seirin in the final phase.

Smiling, Kagami nodded. “I can’t wait either. People will have changed since Interhigh. Well, that includes us as well. Let’s give the senpai the send-off they deserve.”

“If you’re not late for it, I see no problem with that,” Kuroko deadpanned.

“Nobody is ever going to let me live that one down,” Kagami grumbled.

Kuroko smiled. “You only have yourself to blame, Kagami-kun.”

As October turned into November, the final phase of the Winter Cup drew closer, which meant that Kuroko and Hanamiya did not have a lot of time to see each other as their captain duties took up a lot of the time - days without club activities became nonexistent at both schools.

They did not meet until the actual starting day of the Winter Cup. After the opening ceremony, the first games were kicked off straight away. Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi were not playing until later, though, so Kuroko slipped away from his team for a bit to make his way over to the Kirisaki Daiichi changing room. They were up before Seirin, so he wanted to spare Hanamiya the way.

“You hang out with us so often these days, we should make you our honorable mascot. Or wait, we could just make your puppy a Kirisaki Daiichi jersey, too,” Hara laughed when he let Kuroko in. “What do you say, Kuroko-chan?”

“I’ll humbly decline the position as mascot but if Nigou lets you, you can make a jersey for him?” Although Kuroko wasn’t sure whether the darker colours would look good on Nigou. The black fur might get swallowed up by the black and forest green of the other school.

He looked around the room and smiled. “Good luck with your game.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” Hanamiya brushed past the rest of his team and then maneuvered Kuroko into a corner. “Although I guess if you were to offer me a kiss for good luck right now, I would not say no, Tetsuya.”

“That’s precisely what I was going to offer,” Kuroko leaned up and unphased by the rest of Hanamiya’s team watching, kissed the other full on.

There were a few catcalls and wolf whistles but they both ignored them.

The elimination matches continued until they reached the round of the Best 16. Kuroko looked at the tournament schedule in the morning, before he went to see Hanamiya again. Today’s game would be make or break for Kirisaki Daiichi. And Kuroko was glad he would be able to watch it, since Seirin had been placed in a different time bracket for their round.

“I’ll be facing another one of your friends, huh?” Hanamiya stretched. “Troublesome.”

“You haven’t met all of them yet,” Kuroko pointed out and smiled. “The two most troublesome ones are still ahead.” If it were up to Kuroko, he’d like to see those games as well but it was something that was out of his power to decide.

“Spare me,” Hanamiya snorted and then looked up. His team was approaching them. “Guess it’s time to go. Where are you headed? Where are the seats they gave you?”

“Along the way. So I’ll accompany you to the entrance.”

“Neat, we’re getting an escort,” Hara grinned. “Who are you rooting for, Kuroko-chan?”

“That’s what I’d like to know as well,” Kise appeared not too far from them. “Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko inclined his head. “Kise-kun. Good luck to you, too.”

“He won’t need you to cheer for him. You stick with Hanamiya. He has his own boyfriend to cheer for him up in the stands.” Hara chuckled and then sauntered over to Kise. “I saw the Touou team walking in earlier and Aomine’s actually with them. What did you promise him?”

A blush coloured Kise’s face for a moment but he quickly recovered and glared at Hara. “That is none of your damn business.”

Hara apparently, was making it his business because he continued to poke at Kise. “You and your boyfriend ever get all down and dirty? You should see Hanamiya and Kuroko-chan over there. I tell you, when they get down, they mean business.” That earned him an eyeroll from Hanamiya. Hara wasn’t done yet, though. “Did you get hot and steamy against a wall? Like that one time he trapped you before a modelling job?” Hara grinned.

“Wait, how do you know that?” Kise blinked and looked at Hara. “Who told you?”

“Nobody told me. I was there,” Hara chuckled and then pushed his hair out of his face.

Kise stared. “Hayashicchi?!”

“Hayashi? Isn’t your name Hara?” Yamazaki asked. Furuhashi elbowed him.

“His job, remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Yo, Kiiro-kun.” Hara chewed on his bubble gum noisily. “Took you long enough to figure out.” 

Kise still seemed to be a bit in shock. His lips were moving but no words were coming out. After a while, a single one did make it past, though. “But-” Before he could ask, Hara already explained the situation.

“Hayashi Kouta is a fake name. I tried to make it sound boring and normal and in a way that it wouldn’t be found easily. There are so many Hayashi Koutas around, nobody would be able to figure out which one was the right one and which one wasn’t. Since I had to sign things, I still kept the same initials just in case I zoned out and screwed up by accident.” Hara popped his bubble gum bubble and let his hair drop again. “It’s worked so far.”

Kise looked at the other’s teammates and Kuroko who seemed unphased by the revelation. “Did you guys all know about this? You, too, Kurokocchi?”

“Ah, I guess I heard something about it before. Since Hara-kun seemed to want to keep it a secret, I didn’t share it with you, Kise-kun,” Kuroko replied. “It was not my story to tell.”

Hanamiya sighed, “Well, we need to get a move on. Blondie, you should go, too! Don’t want you to miss the game because you got your ass disqualified for tardiness.” The Kirisaki Daiichi team shuffled off but Hara stayed behind with Kise for a little bit.

 

“What’s with the hair? Is it only to keep your identity secret?” Kise asked, finally having found his voice again. “It’s a bit of a waste, I feel.”

Laughing, Hara touched his bangs. “The hair? It serves two purposes. One is indeed to hide my face. The other one is, I cannot see the faces of the people I’m hurting during a game, so I feel no remorse.” He smirked. “It shuts out the outside world a bit if you so will.”

“It’s wrong of you to do that.”

“Wrong?” Hara let out a barking laugh. “I don’t want to hear about something like that from you out of all people.” He poked Kise’s chest. 

“The injuries you guys from the Generation of Miracles inflicted on people were so much worse than what we could ever do. Anger and frustration and even hate have been known to motivate. Physical injuries will heal. Psychological damage is harder to fix and helplessness and despair are not exactly known for bringing forth more than suicide. Just ask Kuroko-chan and some of his Seirin peeps, how many people stopped playing basketball because of you?” Hara stretched. “Although admittedly, I guess we have caused the one or other casualty.”

He started to walk towards the door. “But that’s life for you. It’s the rule of Social Darwinism we are all subject to. You know that motto, don’t you? Only the strong survive. You can be a strong loser, though. A loser who can rebuild themselves and move forward. If you lose and shatter into pieces that you can no longer pick up, well, then you are just garbage. You guys just left a trail of garbage along the way. Our team at least initiates some recycling here or there. So don’t tell me that we’re wrong. We are not so different from each other.”

Kise couldn’t really reply anything to that.

Stopping, Hara turned around one last time. This time he looked at Kise through his bangs, his sharp eyes clearly visible to Kise from behind them. “Also, if you are born winners, you need a reality check. And if you don’t get that, things get bad. Although, to be fair, the wrong kind of reality check can seriously backfire. But I guess life is just a giant experiment in that regard. Might as well have fun doing it. So how about we make today’s game an experiment?”

“Don’t mess with me,” Kise growled.

“I’m not doing anything. Though really, if I was, try to stop me if you can,” Hara turned back around and walked off while waving at Kise.

 

In the meantime, Kuroko had joined his teammates again. A few moments later, the teams came out and started to warm up.

“Kise seems tense somehow,” Kagami observed. He looked at Kuroko. “You know anything?”

Kuroko shook his head. “Nothing specific but maybe he senses that Kirisaki Daiichi won’t be an easy opponent to go up against. Kaijo is still a good team but it lacks the strong leadership that it had last year. On the other hand, Kirisaki Daiichi had none of their key players leave.”

“True. And after what they showed us during the Interhigh, I’d be wary of them, too. Especially the game against Touou.” Kagami crossed his arms. “I hope Kise kicks their asses.”

The teams on the court lined up for the greeting. Hyuga tensed in his seat. “What on earth is that lineup? Hanamiya isn’t playing in the starting formation? That guy is up to no good again.”

“Did he actually get injured during the incident we heard about during the initial phase? There was no report on that during the past few days, though.” Izuki wondered aloud.

“Hanamiya is fine,” Kuroko threw in. “It’s probably part of a strategy.” He was curious about this as well. To have the key player of Kirisaki Daiichi stay off the court was something that even he had not been able to foresee. Kirisaki had never not played with Hanamiya in the starting lineup.

“I can guess some of it. Maybe. They don’t want Kise to copy Hanamiya’s moves. He has the only moves that might be worth copying for him. Kirisaki might actually be a tough nut to crack for Kise. They are a strong team but their strength does not come from any individual moves or strengths but from their unity. Some of them might have special moves but they are nothing Kise would bother with at this level. A bit like with Seirin. And then the moves apart from Hanamiya’s surprise attacks that might be worth copying are out of his league. You cannot copy Hanamiya’s spiderweb or style of play. You cannot copy someone’s mind.” Riko remarked.

 

Riko turned out to be partially right. Kirisaki Daiichi did not display any moves Kise could copy but that wasn’t all he could do after all. Left to roam pretty much free, he went up against the Kirisaki Daiichi team with moves he had copied from other players - only to be met with a defense that seemed to have been tailored to the particular style or move he had chosen. No matter which move he chose, somebody would be in his way.

More often than not it was Hara.

“Get out of my way,” Kise hissed and tried to out-dribble Hara but the other was stuck to him like bubble gum stuck to hair.

“Make me, Kiiro-kun,” Hara grinned.

 

Up in the stands, Kagami remarked, “Kise looks extremely frustrated.”

“It appears that he’s had all his plays sealed by Hanamiya. He’s analyzed all the weak points of the players that Kise copied and Kirisaki Daiichi’s team is trained in blocking all of them. Even without Hanamiya on the court, he’s still pulling the strings,” Hyuga analyzed.

“The rest of Kaijo looks frustrated as well but I feel like they aren’t frustrated because of their opponent but because of what Kise is doing. Or not doing for that matter,” Riko added.

Kuroko blinked. Frustration. It was a key element in the spider web. Was Hanamiya…?

A look at the other standing by the Kirisaki Daiichi bench confirmed his suspicion. Hanamiya was smiling. It was a satisfied and confident kind of smile. Yes, everything that was happening was according to the other’s plan. The fact that he was sitting things out was probably to add insult to injury. Even without him, Kirisaki Daiichi could contain Kaijo and Kise. It had the desired effect. Kaijo was playing a lot more erratic than usual, making easy mistakes.

 

The first quarter ended and both teams took a short timeout. The referee signalled a change of players. Hanamiya would be coming in. He lined up and then glanced at Kise, who was taking a swig from a water bottle. Kise caught his eye and glared at the Kirisaki Daiichi captain.

Hanamiya smirked, “I’m going to cut off your limbs one by one and watch you struggle helplessly as I do so.” He stuck out his tongue to emphasize his point. “Idiot.”

“You are a nasty and terrible person, Hanamiyacchi.” Kise slammed his bottle down and walked over to where Hanamiya was.

“You flatter me, Model Boy.” Hanamiya chuckled.

“Oi! Wha(t) (d)i(d) (h)e (d)o (t)o ge(t) (y)ou(r) (r)espec(t)?”

Both of them ignored the outburst from Hayakawa that missed more than a couple of letters or syllables. They did however both look at Hara when the other walked over and then imitated the way Hanamiya would snap his fingers to give a signal to the rest of his team.

“Copy this, Kiiro-kun.”

The second quarter started and some movement got into the game - finally a few baskets were scored. More on Kirisaki Daiichi’s side, though than Kaijo’s.

During a struggle under the Kaijo basket, Hayakawa went down but not due to any of the Kirisaki Daiichi players but his own team. The whole group also left him behind under the basket as they ran off to start a counter that got stopped at the center line. Overall, Hayakawa suddenly seemed to become detached from the entire game.

 

Kagami blinked, “Am I seeing things or is Kaijo suddenly missing a player?”

“They are. Wait, no, that can’t be?” Riko seemed confused as well.

Kuroko’s eyes widened slightly.

Total Isolation. It was another form of execution that Kirisaki Daiichi was capable of under Hanamiya’s guidance. They could completely cut off a player from a game. He would become unreachable for the rest of the team and slowly but surely drop into a pit of frustration, despair and uselessness. Until he became invisible to everyone, even the audience. The only people who would still be able to see him were the members of Kirisaki Daiichi and they would silently taunt him until he self-destructed or broke the flow of his own team. It seemed like a cruel strategy but in the end, it could turn out to be a rather eye-opening experience for a team.

That must have been the new technique Hanamiya had talked about during one of their recent outings. The one the other had said, had been inspired by Kuroko.

It was easy to see why that was. Kuroko was both a little shocked and impressed that this was also a way this particular technique could be used. “Total Isolation,” he finally said out loud and a few heads turned towards his direction. “They’re using a kind of Misdirection to exclude a player from the team. They’re making him invisible.”

“That sounds like it might give a person some serious mental damage in a situation like this. Being excluded in the middle of a game, I can’t even imagine how that would feel like,” Riko crossed her arms, frowning. “He is a bad boy to the bone, that Hanamiya.”

“Hanamiya and his posse seem to have mellowed out, though. There have been no rough or foul plays at all in this game. Nothing out of the ordinary at least. It’s all clean. Something must have changed him. Unless of course he is planning to bring things out in the later half of this,” Hyuga observed. “I will not trust this peace until the final whistle sounds.”

“You mean someone changed him.” A new voice threw in but was partially ignored.

Kagami grunted, “Change or not, doesn’t mean he stopped playing some nasty basketball down there. That level of mindgames is even worse than the one of Touou’s Imayoshi.”

The voice spoke up again, “You called?”

“Imayoshi! Kasamatsu!” Kagami almost jumped when the two former team captains of Touou and Kaijo respectively, appeared next to Kuroko.

“About time you noticed us, idiot.” Kasamatsu snorted. “We’ve been here the whole time.”

“Seriously?”

Kuroko nodded. “Yeah. Even before I got here.”

“What the hell. This whole Misdirection thing is starting to mess with my head,” Kagami sighed.

“Your head’s already messed up enough, Bakagami,” Hyuge kicked Kagami’s seat.

Kuroko tried to calm the former Seirin captain down. “No violence please.”

Seirin focused on the game again. Imayoshi, though, looked at Kuroko. “That’s your doing, isn’t it? Hanamiya.” His eyes wandered down to the court. “That’s why you were asking me those questions the other day, am I right?”

“I didn’t really do anything.” Kuroko’s eyes didn’t leave the court. “It was Makoto’s own decision.”

“You underestimate your own power,” Imayoshi commented. “He changed ever since he met you. Ever since he lost to you. His basketball, too. It used to have more of an evil undertone to it, more of a sadistic joy. Since he met you it’s become more of a necessary evil kind of of evil. So it’s actually almost good again. If it weren’t for the methods he’s using.”

“You should tell him that. I’m sure he’d get annoyed at you,” Kuroko glanced up at the other then. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Imayoshi chuckled. “You know me well.”

Their attention was drawn away by Kasamatsu clicking his tongue in annoyance. “That Kise, what does he think he’s doing? Hanamiya doesn’t even have to try hard to provoke him right now. He’s practically shaking his butt right in Kise’s face.”

“Kise hasn’t copied a single move Hanamiya made now that you mention it,” Kagami blinked.

Kuroko hummed. “It’s because he can’t. If he wanted to copy a move, he has to see it first but they’re blocking his view just like they would block the view of the referee during a foul play. Kise can’t see what Hanamiya is doing. They were prepared for this. For him.”

 

Hara grinned at Kise when the other made a soft sound of frustration again. “What’s the matter, Kiiro-kun, can’t see? Maybe you should cut off those stylish bangs.” He laughed.

“I’ll make you eat those words,” Kise growled and then tried to break free.

Only to run straight into Hanamiya. “Would be too bad if something were to happen to that freshly healed hand of yours, wouldn’t it? So let’s hope nothing bad happens. But you never know, basketball is such an accident prone sport.”

Instinctively Kise froze. It was only for an instant but it was enough for Hanamiya to steal the ball from him and make a break for it.

 

Kasamatsu cursed again. “That idiot! What is he doing? I leave for a year and this is what happens. He forgets the existence of everyone else again.”

“Well, there’s that but they also used Total Isolation on Kise-kun now. But it’s stronger because Kise-kun himself wants to be isolated. Unless he breaks that barrier himself, it’ll be five against one.” Kuroko observed. “It’s Kise-kun’s weakness. His basketball sense is stronger than that of all the other players down on the field, possibly, but in terms of teamwork he still has a lot to learn. He’s improved but he’s still got ways to go.”

Both Kise and Aomine had trouble working in a team of people who were not on an even footing as themselves. So they were able to work as a team and in a team with players of the calibre of the Generation of Miracles but they were unable to adapt to players with different specs.

While their own abilities covered for some of that, this weakness could prove and had proved to be fatal for them before. While Aomine’s raw talent allowed him to go up against several opponents successfully, Kise, despite his superior basketball sense, still lacked the power.

“Why don’t we make this more even, Model Boy,” Hanamiya stepped in front of Kise once again.

Kise tensed and there was a momentary stutter in the rhythm of his dribbling. The flicker of Hanamiya’s eyes showed that he had not missed that.

“You should really thank a certain someone for this. I usually just break and don’t fix but I guess I gotta help with the fixing this time.” Hanamiya snatchd the ball from Kise and when he brushed past the other, added, “Stop thinking. And just move. Let your senses guide you and not your mind. Copying is the ultimate form of respect but it’s also the ultimate form of restriction.”

Hanamiya scored while Kise remained frozen to his spot. He shook himself out of the stupor when the game continued. Soon enough he was faced with Hanamiya again.

In his mind, Kise frantically tried to find the right move to counter Hanamiya. And a move that would not put too much of a strain on his wrist. It was still too early in the game to use Perfect Copy. There was too much time left and Kise knew his team would not hold out against Kirisaki Daiichi and Hanamiya without him until the end.

“I told you to stop thinking.”

Hanamiya broke free again. And again. And again.

Until Kise sent all of his thoughts to hell and just moved. His mind went blank and he just let his body get carried by instinct alone. The next thing he knew was that he had taken off from the ground and slammed the ball into the metal hoop. The deafening cheers around him pulled him out of his trance-like state.

When Kise landed on his feet again, he stumbled a little bit and his eyes were still wide with shocked realization. Kise Ryota had broken through it as Kise Ryota. He had not copied anyone, he had just moved like his body had told him to. 

For the first time, he had really made his own moves.

A hand was extended towards him to help him up again. Kise was surprised - almost shocked - to see that it was Hanamiya’s.

“You should look up there. His eyes are only on you now. You’ll be in for some ass whipping on the court later.” Hanamiya smirked.

True enough, Aomine was looking at him and there was a fire in the other’s eyes. It sent chills down Kise’s spine but not cold ones but ones full of anticipation and excitement.

He let Hanamiya help him up.

“Now, I guess we can really start this game now?” Hanamiya challenged.

Kise wiped his sweat and smiled. “I think so.”

The last quarter of the game saw a complete change of pace. Both teams were aggressively going up against each other. Kirisaki Daiichi was a changed team to most. They were pulling all registers against Kaijo and an ‘awakened’ Kise.

 

“Is this really Kirisaki Daiichi we’re watching?” Riko wondered aloud.

Hyuga agreed. “So they can properly play basketball after all. They’re nothing like they used to be now. That’s actually a team I would have enjoyed playing.”

Kasamatsu leaned back. “I hate to admit this but I think I owe them one. Kaijo’s evolved thanks to them and I can be at ease about the next season now.”

“You have to learn to let it go, Kasamatsu,” Imayoshi chuckled.

“Shut up.”

Kuroko smiled. He was happy. Almost overflowing with happiness. He, too, liked this ‘new’ Kirisaki Daiichi team. Hanamiya had kept his word - not that the other had made any verbal promises to him but there had been implications. Things between the lines.

Feelings.

The thought stopped Kuroko short for a moment. What did the other feel for him? But more importantly, what did he feel for the other? Those were things neither of them had talked about.

And they would have to wait until after the Winter Cup probably.

 

In the end, the game went into a penalty shootout. Each team sank one basket after another until one of the Kirisaki Daiichi reserve players - the one who had played in Hanamiya’s place - missed and the ball bounced off. Kaijo won with a one point difference.

There was a lot of (partially incoherent) cheering on the white and blue side of the court.

Kise walked over to Kirisaki Daiichi, who looked satisfied despite having been defeated. He bowed deeply to Hara and Hanamiya. The letter arched up an eyebrow.

“I owe you my thanks.” Kise said, still bowing.

Hara waved it off. “Psh, nothing to break your head over. Makoto’s boyfriend didn’t want to see you get hurt. So be thankful to him. And well, I guess we were getting a wee little bit tired of doing things the same old style all the time. So thanksies for letting us go out with a bang.”

“I shall deliver my thanks to them as well. Who do those go to specifically?” Kise looked up.

Hara and Hanamiya almost fell over.

“Are you an idiot? Kazuya totally told you befo-”

“He’s an idiot.” Hara sighed. Then he looked at Kise. “Poor thing.”

“What are you talking about?” Kise blinked.

Rolling his eyes, Hara tried to make it sound as simple as he possibly could, “Yours truly Hanamiya Makoto here is dating your little ‘Kurokocchi’. I told you that before the game but I guess your head was elsewhere.”

“I was too distracted by the fact that Hayashicchi was you know, not Hayashicchi. But rather Haracchi.” Kise replied. Then he blinked. “Wait, you” he looked - no, stared with wide eyes - at Hanamiya, “and Kurokocchi are dating???”

“This is painful,” Hanamiya facepalmed.

Seto was cracking up next to them. “He’s hilarious. We should keep him, too.”

“Spare me.” Hanamiya groaned.

It took a few moments but Kise managed to gather himself again. He fixed Hanamiya with a stern look. “You take care of Kurokocchi then. If you don’t, well, you know what kind of fate you will meet should you do something funny to him. There’ll be at least five people coming after your ass in that case.”

“And who’s going to avenge me if it’s actually the other way around?” Hanamiya snorted. “Do not worry your pretty blond head about it.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Kise perked up.

“I think you are a huge pain in the ass.” The subtle jab into Kise’s side had the tall blond keeling over. It seemed oddly satisfying to Hanamiya.

 

And to someone else, who was watching from up in the stands. Kasamatsu crossed his arms and grinned. “You know what, I think I like Hanamiya after all. Seems like someone’s taken the time to fix his attitude and I think the person beyond the asshole is actually a decent fella.” He leaned foward and shouted, “His weakest spot is between the second and third rib!”

“Senpai! Why would you-” Kise’s betrayed whine was cut short by another elbow jab that sent him down onto his knees. He sniffled. “Why do you do this to me?”

Hanamiya chuckled. “Interesting piece of information. But lucky for you, there’s someone who doesn’t quite like it when I use too much force with people. So it won’t happen again. Now go and get that ass whipping you deserve from your boyfriend.”

“You’ll be blue enough to match your uniform,” Hara grinned and walked by but then gently ruffled Kise’s hair in passing. “Good job today. Your experiment was successful.”

 

Kuroko was waiting for Hanamiya by the locker rooms. The rest of Kirisaki Daiichi walked past him, some of them with knowing looks - others did not pay him any attention at all. Hara gave him a peace-sign and then closed the door after him, so that Hanamiya and Kuroko could have a semblance of privacy.

“That was a good game, Makoto.”

Hanamiya grunted. “I don’t need your praise.”

“Just because you don’t need or want it won’t stop me from giving it.” They were about to lean further towards each other and kiss but a voice called out to Kuroko.

“Tetsuya!”

Kuroko stepped away from Hanamiya and looked ahead. “Ogiwara-kun!”

That’s right. After Hanamiya had made a dream that he had not known he had had come true, Kuroko was going to make another one of his very personal dreams come true himself. To play basketball with Ogiwara once more.

“Go,” Hanamiya looked down at him and Kuroko blinked but he swore that for a moment the other had looked like he was smiling at him. “Go and play your basketball.”


	8. Shadow of Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go after this as the story is slowly but surely coming to an end.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the comments again! I will get back to you eventually, I promise!!

The game against Ogiwara’s school was all Kuroko had hoped for and more. It was also refreshingly normal. Kuroko hadn’t even realized that he had missed playing basketball against a team that did not have any of his former teammates on it, or any other famous players with special techniques or personalities - yes he was thinking of Hanamiya.

It forced Seirin to go back to the basics. Ogiwara’s team did not have any especially strong or special players but they were all extremely good at the basketball basics. Their teamwork was solid, their dribblings, passes and shots secure and confident. It wasn’t an easy win.

But it was fun. It was the most fun Kuroko had had in a long time. A genuine, pure kind. It left him deeply satisfied and happy afterwards when he shook hands and hugged with his friend.

“Thank you so much,” he smiled, almost close to tears.

Ogiwara smiled back. “What are you thanking me for. I should be the one to thank you. I almost forgot how much fun basketball was and how much I love it. If it hadn’t been for you, I might never have come back to it and would not be standing here now.”

“It’s thank to you that I am here as well. So I guess we’re even,” Kuroko shook his head.

He had so many other things he wanted to tell to the other but Kuroko knew that as Seirin’s captain, he should go with his team and reflect on the game. He was about to do just that when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hyuga just smiled at him and shook his head and then walked off with the rest of Seirin, leaving Kuroko behind.

They were telling him to be with his friend.

“Want to walk around and cool off together?” Ogiwara offered.

“Sure.”

They reflected on things together, the recent past, the distant past and then the future.

Kuroko felt carefree around Ogiwara. Like he was his younger self again. His younger self from the time before he had entered Teikou. A boy who just loved basketball for the fun of it. A boy who was a little bit more open and sociable than now.

And Ogiwara was the same. They were both the kids on the playground again. It was a great feeling. Kuroko knew it was mutual, he could see it in his friend’s eyes. It warmed his heart.

Inevitably, talk turned to the present and future as well. And Kuroko opened up to Ogiwara about things that he had not told anyone else. Because he knew he could trust the other. So he told Ogiwara about Hanamiya and himself. About their strange relationship. And about his confusion towards his own feelings. The words just bubbled out of him, as if he had opened a floodgate.

It took Ogiwara a few moments to sort through everything but then the other spoke up again.

“The reason why Hanamiya was able to see things in you that Akashi couldn’t is because Akashi saw you more as a tool and something that could lead to victory - a stepping stone maybe. His eyes were and still may be flawed by a belief in an absolute future and in a path of victory and victory only. Hanamiya saw your full potential. He saw things that might not be considered particularly useful but things that you could do, paths that strayed from the one that simply went straight ahead. Paths that were shrouded in uncertainty.” The brunette smiled. “And you, too, might have shown him a path he had previously not seen. Or been blind to. I think that deep down, he is a good guy. Not a bad one. You know, some guys just have strange tastes and hobbies but that does not make them bad people.”

“What makes you say that, Ogiwara-kun. You barely know him.” Kuroko threw in.

His friend’s answer more than surprised him. It was something he would not have expected to hear. “Because I think we are similar. Because I too, saw your potential when we first met. I saw your love for basketball and something that might have gone beyond that. A glimpse of your future.” Ogiwara patted Kuroko onto the back. “He’s a keeper in my opinion. And I think he feels like that about you as well. But that’s just my opinion and gut feeling. It’s up to you what to do in the end. You’ll have to make the decision.”

Kuroko would definitely have to chew on those words for a while - but it would have to wait. Before he could do that, there was one other thing he needed to do.

The scoreboard announced it in big, red letters: Yosen.

Other names that were familiar followed: Kaijo, Touou, Rakuzan. Shuutoku’s name was missing, they had already been eliminated by Touou. The next few days promised a steep climb towards the top. Kaijo and Touou would be up against each other. Seirin would go up against Yosen. Rakuzan would be playing with a school from Okinawa, which had been labelled as a dark horse of the competition. It promised to be an exciting couple of days leading up to the finals.

He had already promised Akashi to meet the other in the finals but the way there would not be easy. Murasakibara would be out for a revenge match that was for sure. He would throw all of his height and weight into Kuroko’s way.

“I’ll watch and cheer for you,” Ogiwara extended his fist for a bump. “Win it, Tetsuya.”

“I’ll do my best, Ogiwara-kun.” They bumped fists and then parted ways.

 

The highlight of the next tournament day was the Kaijo vs Touou game, which would decide the last participant for the semi-finals. Kuroko ended up watching it next to Hanamiya - Kirisaki’s team had been seated next to Seirin’s, much to the majority of the latter’s dismay.

“What is your prediction?” Kuroko asked casually.

“Aomine will pull through but Kise will be hot on his heels. It’ll give Aomine a sense of excitement for the season to come because then Kise will well and truly be a force to be reckoned with, a force on par with his own. It will be difficult to tell who will be victorious then. But now is still too early for Kise.” Hanamiya replied promptly in his usual bored tone. “I should have just stayed at home. Maybe I should just join Kentaro and sleep.”

As if on cue, a soft snore could be heard from Seto, who was seated behind them next to Hara.

“I think I’ll do that. Kentaro, we’re leaving,” Hanamiya rose from his seat and grabbed Seto on the way. Most of the Kirisaki Daiichi team left along with them. The only member left was Hara, who moved to sit next to Kuroko in the front row.

Seirin paid him no heed, they were all too busy following the game.

Kuroko noticed that the other’s signature chewing gum was missing. Hara kept his eyes on the game. If one looked closely, they could see the amber orbs from behind the purplish grey hair. They were fixed on the game, or more specifically, on Kise’s form on the court. If Kuroko’s ability to read people hadn’t dulled, he would say that the other had a fond expression on his face.

“He’s finally found himself, huh. Found himself a place to be he really likes,” Hara muttered - more to himself than to Kuroko probably. “It’s been showing on the pictures recently as well. That he is happy, well and truly. They turned out really good, the pictures where he’s smiling with all of his heart. All the way up to his eyes. I hope to see many more of those. They suit him so much better than the ‘cool beauty’ ones.” He glanced at Kuroko. “Don’t you think so, Kuroko-chan? A genuine smile looks so much better on his face than a fake one.”

Nodding, Kuroko agreed. “Yes, I think so, too, Hara-kun.”

“Kazuya’s fine, yo. We’ve already adopted you, so don’t worry,” Hara laughed and then turned his attention back to the game. “Even if he loses today, I think he will have no regrets.”

“They’ll both be happy.” Kuroko smiled and his eyes went to Aomine then, whose lips were also curled up in a smile as Kise went up against him in a heated one-on-one. “Nobody will be able to say anything against the outcome of this match.” He looked at the taller male next to him again, “Are you going to congratulate him afterwards, Kazuya-kun?”

“Nah,” Hara grinned. “That would be too easy.” There was a rustling sound and then Hara pulled out a package of gum and popped one piece into his mouth.

Around the gum, he muttered to himself, “But I’ll be the first one to congratulate him when he does manage to beat Aomine for the first time.” Of course Kuroko had heard him but Kuroko did not make any move to show that he had. He merely smiled quietly to himself.

The game ended as predicted with a narrow victory for Touou. Kise and Aomine left the court with their arms around each other’s shoulders, quarreling but with smiles on their faces.

Kuroko got up from his seat and Hara did the same next to him.

“One heart, one soul. A model relationship, in more ways than one,” Hara chuckled - Kuroko idly wondered whether Izuki would have been proud of that pun - and then looked at Kuroko. “How about yours? You and Hanamiya seem to be doing good as well?”

“There are still a few things we need to work out,” after the Winter Cup, Kuroko added in his mind, “But otherwise I think things are going quite well, yes.”

“Well, you have our support,” Hara gave Kuroko a thumbs up but then jerked his thumb towards the retreating back of Seirin’s team. “How about theirs?”

“Ah, well,” Kuroko looked after his team as well. “That’ll also have to wait until later.”

Unfortunately, later turned out to be earlier than he had expected. Or wanted it to be.

It was so terrible and cliche that Kuroko almost wanted to laugh at it. The way Seirin found out was just like those celebrity scandals that the gossip magazines loved to write about every week - or every day really. And as all good boulevard press articles, things started with a picture.

Kuroko walked into the locker room assigned to Seirin the next morning, only to find all of them huddled around Koganei and his phone.

“Kuroko, care to explain this picture?” Kagami turned the phone around so Kuroko could see.

It was a picture of him and Hanamiya. On it, Kuroko could be seen wearing Hanamiya’s Kirisaki Daiichi uniform. Whoever had taken the picture must have done it when Kuroko and Hanamiya had gone to the park where they had met the old man at the basketball courts. A sudden downpour had surprised them and Hanamiya had lent Kuroko some clothes, so he would not catch a cold. Those clothes just happened to be his spare uniform.

The Kuroko and Hanamiya on the picture were smiling at each other - well, more of a smirk in Hanamiya’s case - and giving each other a high five.

“Ah, this must have been taken by someone watching us play at the basketball court in the park,” Kuroko voiced his realization and sent a couple of jaws floorwards.

“You and Hanamiya were playing together?”

“Tell me you were playing against him and wiping the floor with his ass.”

“That doesn’t look like he is, Bakagami.”

“You two look like you’re friends.”

“Impossible! Kuroko hates that guy and his guts. Right?”

When there was no agreement from Kuroko, Kagami blinked. “Am I wrong?”

“Fukuda-kun is right. We look like friends on the picture. Because we are,” Kuroko stated. “We get along now. Pretty well, too, I would say.”

“How?” Kagami gasped.

Hyuga adjusted his glasses, “That’s what I would like to know as well. And since when?”

Kuroko dutifully answered his teammates’ questions, “Around the time when the game with Jabberwock was happening. Remember that we were supposed to get help from someone else? Someone who never showed up at practice? That was Hanamiya. I met him.”

“Is that where all of that advice suddenly came from? I had thought of it as strange for a moment but I did not have the time to dwell on it,” Riko admitted. “I figured it might have been because you knew the Generation of Miracles so much better than the rest of us that you were able to see things that we couldn’t. How come you listened to him, though? What if he had-”

“Do you not trust me enough to make the right judgements?” Kuroko sounded a little hurt.

“Ah,” Riko looked apologetic, “That’s not what I meant.”

Getting up, Kuroko stepped in front of the team. “This is something we should set straight before going into the next game, I believe.” He looked up and his eyes wandered from one person to the next. “I trust every single one of you with all of my heart. I also believe in every single one of you and your potential. Do you all do the same for me? Do you believe and trust me?”

Some people nodded, others seemed a little more hesitant.

“If there are people here who cannot answer that question confidently, I would like to ask you to withdraw from the team for the remainder of this competition because unless we all trust and believe in each other, we won’t be able to win. Not against the opponents we’re scheduled to face next. A team that is not 100% united will not win against Rakuzan and win the Winter Cup.”

There was a moment of silence before Kagami broke it again.

“And to think that you had no confidence in becoming the captain, Kuroko. You turned into a proper captain just fine, I’d say.”

“Hear, hear,” Hyuga chuckled. “Well, you heard what he said indeed, didn’t you all? Those of you who feel confident enough, follow us out there. The rest of you, stay on the bench.” He threw the door open and one by one, the Seirin regulars walked out of it - Kuroko leading, followed by Kagami, Hyuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei and the other third year students.

 

Meanwhile, Yosen had already finished most of their pre-game discussions and were getting ready to go to the gym as well. Murasakibara had excused himself to go to the restroom. In the men’s bathroom, Murasakibara was washing his hands when somebody stepped up to use the sink next to his. He paid the other no heed, sighed and then dried his hands.

It was going to be an annoyingly troublesome game again today. He could feel it.

When he was done with his hands, Murasakibara blinked when a hair-tie and a bag of snacks (Umaibo - Corn Soup flavour) were offered to him from the side - the extended arm effectively blocked him from leaving the bathroom.

“You might need these today, don’t you? Since you’re up against such a troublesome opponent. Some food for the soul and something to keep that hair out of your face.”

“You say it,” Murasakibara took both things. “You seem to understand.”

“That Kuroko-chan is quite someone.” A yawn interrupted the statement. “Quite a force to be reckoned with. A little annoying and troublesome but,” the tone changed to sound a little more fond, “in a good way. You just can’t hate him.”

“No.” Murasakibara stuffed the hair tie into his pocket and opened the pack of snacks. “You really cannot hate Kurochin.”

The two separated in front of the bathroom. Himuro blinked and walked up to Murasakibara. His expression was cautious and worried, “Hey, wasn’t that Kirisaki Daiichi’s Seto just now?”

“Mh? Was that?” Murasakibara tilted his head over a little bit. “So he’s Setochin, huh. I think he’s a good guy,” Murasakibara munched on the snacks. “He understands.”

“Understands what?” Himuro blinked in confusion.

“Things.” Murasakibara muttered around another snack.

 

It turned out that Seirin had been a little too early, so they idled in front of the door to the gym for a bit. Kuroko used that opportunity to send a message to Hanamiya about what had happened. He thought that the other might want to know about it.

Hanamiya promptly replied.

_”If they get so worked up just because of a uniform, I’ll give them something to really get worked up about.”_ The message read. Kuroko felt a little dread and worry rising in his stomach when he received those words from Hanamiya but he knew that telling the other not to do whatever he was planning would be useless.

His worries turned out to be quite unfounded the next day when Hanamiya appeared at the venue and his entrance was not quiet - despite Hanamiya not uttering a single word. It turned heads and drew looks away from both Rakuzan and Seirin who were down on the court warming up already.

Hanamiya Makoto had just sauntered in wearing a Seirin uniform top sporting the number 4 on it. Kuroko’s number. He was looking down at Kuroko and the rest of Seirin.

_“Kick their asses, Tetsuya.”_

Kagami looked at Kuroko. “Did you guys trade uniforms?”

Kuroko blinked. “I might have left a spare uniform at Makoto’s place. Along with some other clothes and overnight things, yes. Now that you mention it?”

“You’re already at that stage of your relationship?” Kagami looked a little green.

“Don’t try to think about it too much, Bakagami or the few brain cells you have might overheat,” Hyuga grumbled. “Focus everyone! We’ve gotta do this!”

And that seemed to end the whole discussion. Kuroko was almost amazed at how fast and easy that had been. A last glance up at Hanamiya had the other giving him a ‘see?’ expression. He gave Hanamiya a small smile in reply and then joined his team in their little pre-game circle.

When he stepped onto the court, he caught sight of Murasakibara.

“Murasakibara-kun, let’s have a good game.” He extended his hand.

The other shook it slightly grudgingly. “I’m not going to let you win this time.” And then to Kuroko’s slight shock, the other tied his hair up. “I’ll crush you this time.”

He wondered how many of his cards he’d already have to play today. Kuroko did not want to reveal of of them before the game against Akashi. He would have to choose wisely. It wasn’t just Murasakibara but also Himuro. They would be tough opponents. Tough but not unbeatable.

“I’ll throw my whole weight against you,” Kuroko promised.

The game started and the ball went into Yosen’s possession first. Kuroko used this to analyze the new players on the other team. He went with his old style Misdirection for now, giving himself time and space to just observe.

Yosen was still heavy on the defense side but had ramped up its offense as well with Himuro and Murasakibara both playing forward aggressively. It looked like they were going to aim for an early and comfortable lead and then ram up their defense to keep it. It was not a bad strategy - defense took less energy to maintain, especially with someone like Murasakibara as the pivotal point of it but that was if one wasn’t faced with a team that would not allow a big, early lead.

Seirin was not going to sit down and watch Yosen score.

The first half was like a tennis match for the audience, things went back and forth on the court quite fast. Counter attack followed attack and the cycle repeated.

When both teams withdrew to their locker rooms during the halftime break the atmosphere was tense on both sides. The second half would be make or break. Whoever managed to swing the momentum their way would win the game. Of course both teams wanted it to be in their favour.

“I’d like to change our strategy a little bit,” Kuroko announced to the team when all of them gathered around him. “We’ve been playing in the same formation as last year in the first half successfully but it’s not enough. Kagami-kun, I know you like to go up against Himuro-kun especially and you are also good with Murasakibara-kun but I would like you to step back from them for now. Please cover the two-man offense-defense team Yosen added to their team this year on the left wing. Izuki-senpai, Hyuga-senpai, I would like you to keep an eye on Himuro-kun. I will take care of Murasakibara-kun.”

He looked at his team. “Do not switch positions when we go out immediately. Only do it the first time Yosen attacks. Until then, stay as you were in the first half.”

“You heard the plan from the man. Let’s do it!” Izuki grinned. “Hey, that was good, right?”

“Still terrible,” Hyuga rolled his eyes but then smiled at Kuroko. “Well, I’m looking forward to seeing what you have in mind with this strategy, Kuroko. We trust you.”

The change had its desired effect. Yosen seemed confused by the new Seirin formation and it caught them off guard during their attack - which ran over the wing with the new players. It was stopped by Kagami and turned into a Seirin counter. For the first time in the game, a team scored in succession. A point gap opened up. It was small but in a game like this, it felt big.

“You are getting in my way again, Kurochin,” Murasakibara glared down at Kuroko and his expression said he meant business. “Get out of it or I will crush you.”

“You’re welcome to try, Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko did not flinch. “I am not as easy to knock over as you might think.” He looked up at his former teammate. They had a silent battle of wills. Even without a ball anywhere near them right then, they were fighting.

And then the ball made it into Kuroko’s hands.

“Do you really think you can get past me? That won’t happen,” Murasakibara growled and stretched out his arms. One blocked the area above Kuroko to prevent him from shooting and the other blocked his side to prevent him from passing. It might have seemed like an iron shield to most, impenetrable and uncircumventable but not to him.

It was minute timing but the moment Murasakibara shifted his weight ever so slightly to the right, Kuroko ducked in on the left and dove straight into a speedy drive. The split second it took Murasakibara to shift his weight back again to follow him was enough to give him a small but significant advantage. From the corner of his eyes he could see Yosen dashing into position. All of them were trying to block his pass-stations. All of them undoubtedly thought that he would pass to one of his teammates. He didn’t blame them. He was a pass specialist but that did not mean that it was all that he could do. Especially now.

Granted, he had not shown any of his new moves to anyone but Hanamiya yet.

He was about to play one of his cards, though. Hopefully it would be enough for this game. “If you are high, then I just have to be higher!” He hollered and then leapt off the ground.

“What the hell?!”

Several people remained frozen to their spots in shock and they watched with wide eyes as Kuroko sailed high into the air and slammed the orange ball through the metal ring into the basket. A moment of complete and utter dumbfounded silence followed.

Then, slow clapping filled the arena. It came from Hanamiya.

 

“Shields might be impenetrable but that doesn’t mean you cannot kill who’s hiding behind it. You just have to find a way around and then they’ll be wide open. Because they put too much trust in their shield. The thing they trusted in will be their downfall,” Hanamiya mumbled. “Idiots.”

“The momentum has gone over to Seirin now, huh? Took them long enough,” Seto yawned.

“Yosen’s not going down without a fight. Murasakibara is too proud for that.” Hanamiya looked at the clock. “The last quarter will be an all out war.”

“Let’s hope you get Kuroko-chan back in once piece,” Hara laughed. “Purple Boy’s pissed.”

“Anger can go both ways, it can clear your mind or cloud it,” Hanamiya crossed his arms. “I think Tetsuya went for the latter.” Which had both surprised and amused him. Kuroko was going with a tactic that was awfully familiar - the Spider Web. It was nowhere near Hanamiya’s but it was effective in this game. Kuroko was making use of it. “That cocky brat.” He sounded fond.

 

Kagami walked up to Kuroko on the court. “Kuroko, did you really just do that? My eyes weren’t playing tricks on me, were they? I wouldn’t put it beyond you.”

Smiling, Kuroko replied, “Who knows?” Then he jogged back to Seirin’s half. “Let’s go, Seirin! We have one quarter to go. Let’s hold this lead And widen the gap if we can!” He turned around briefly to look at Murasakibara. He smiled when he saw the other glowering at him. Energy was gathering around the tall teen. Murasakibara was about to enter the Zone. Seirin was in for some trouble but that did not mean that they were scared.

The point gap closed again in a matter of minutes. Murasakibara mowed down Seirin like the force of nature that he could be if he wanted to. Kuroko noticed with some fondness that the other seemed to have taken off some of the shackles Murasakibara had put on himself. It had been thanks to the Jabberwock game that he had realized the range and potential of his physical abilities. It had helped him to mature as a player.

When the last few minutes of the quarter started, Kuroko led the Seirin attack after stealing a ball from Yosen successfully. The rest of his team - trusting in him - had already gone ahead and thrown their whole weight forward. None of the Seirin players were in their own half now.

From Yosen, Murasakibara made it back first, Himuro and the rest got stuck in the Seirin defense. It was Kuroko and Murasakibara now.

“Don’t think you can get me a second time, Kuro-chin. Things will not end like they did last time.”

True, Murasakibara had not jumped as much as he had during their first game the year before. And Kuroko using his Shadow Drive to get past Murasakibara would be risky with the other in the Zone and hyper aware of his surroundings. But all of that didn’t matter.

“I told you I’m going to throw myself at you with all my might,” Kuroko jumped and Murasakibara followed, rising a lot higher than he did naturally. But that had been part of the plan.

Kuroko smiled at Murasakibara. “You’re forgetting something important, Murasakibara-kun,” the ball left Kuroko’s hands. “My real identity is still a shadow. And where there’s a shadow, there’s light.” Kagami was already in the air behind Murasakibara and received Kuroko’s pass to slam it home. The other had been ever so slightly out of Murasakibara’s reach.

Murasakibara let out a guttural growl and grabbed the ball before it got cleared by the referee again to haul it across the court. It hit the board of the basket and then fell onto the ground just as the buzzer went off and announced the end of the game.

Once again, Seirin had triumphed over Yosen.

“Holy shit, for one moment I thought it was going to go in.”

“Idiot, it wouldn’t have counted because the ref didn’t clear the ball yet after the basket.”

“I know but still.”

The teams walked to the center line to shake hands.

“You avoided me like the plague in this game. I will make sure that next time we meet I’ll have the power to make you look at me,” Himuro looked at Kagami.

“Sounds like a plan,” Kagami grinned and fist-bumped with the other. “I look forward to it.”

“We won’t lose then.”

“Bring it.”

Kuroko smiled up at Murasakibara. “You played well. I like the way you play now.”

“Meh,” Murakasibara pulled the hair tie out of his hair. “You’re so troublesome, Kurochin.” Then he looked up at the stands where the Kirisaki Daiichi team was about to leave. “And you have some troublesome friends. Interesting but troublesome.”

“That so?” Kuroko chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Murasakibara looked at him again. “Good luck against Akachin. You’ll need it.”

“Thanks. I know.”

 

Nobody expected anything else but for Rakuzan to defeat Touou and advance to the final as well. Seirin as well, had prepared with Rakuzan as their goal. Thus, Kuroko was reasonably confident that his team would be able to pull through.

Before Seirin moved out for the final game, Kuroko met with Hanamiya. Much to Kuroko’s amusement, the other was wearing the Seirin jersey again. Laughing at it made some of the tension leave his body and maybe that had been the whole reason for the other to do it. “Do not tell me your prediction for this game. I don’t want to spoil anyone’s fun.”

“My predictions can be awfully off when it comes to you, so even if I told you what I thought it might not come true. If you want your fortune read, that’s Furuhashi’s territory.” Hanamiya snorted. “Or Midorima’s. So pick your poison.”

Poison was a good keyword. Kuroko grabbed onto the jersey and pulled Hanamiya down for a kiss. There was a short, soft, surprised puff of breath that left Hanamiya but the other had half expected this - this wasn’t Hanamiya’s ‘completely caught off-guard’ reaction. It took a lot more to get the other to make that kind of expression and Kuroko considered it a huge victory every single time he managed to see it and cause it.

“You do not need a kiss for good luck.” Hanamiya commented when they separated. And before Kuroko could make a retort, added, “But that doesn’t mean that you don’t want it. I know.”

“I see I’m not the only one learning,” Kuroko smiled and let the other go again. “No matter the outcome, I’ll see you afterwards, alright?”

“I’ll hang around.” Hanamiya nodded. “Now go out there and kick some ass.”

 

They formed a circle next to the court, arms around each other. “We did it last year, we can do it again. I know we lost during the Interhigh but we’ve changed since then. Let’s do it, Seirin!”

“FIGHT!”  
“Kuroko-kun, it makes me incredibly happy to meet you again like this.” Akashi and Kuroko shook hands as the captains of their respective teams. “You certainly are in a position you deserve to be in. And I shall look at you as an equal, as it is appropriate.”

“Let’s have fun, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko smiled at his friend and former captain. “May the better team win.” He let go of Akashi’s hand first and went back to his team.

“He grew some serious backbone,” Nebuya commented.

Mibuchi chuckled in amusement behind a hand. “And that’s by far not the only thing that’s changed about him. I’m getting a little jealous.”

The game started under the watchful eye of the entire high school basketball world. All teams who had participated in the Winter Cup were watching live, along with the lucky few who got tickets to the arena. Everyone else was cheering in front of their TV screens or at live viewings broadcast at school gyms. One was going on at Seirin of course.

Rakuzan did not hold back. They pressured Seirin during the first half of the game. It looked almost one-sided if not for the few moments where Seirin was able to fight back. Yet, the point difference at half-time was in Rakuzan’s favour at 67-55.

Despite the lead, Akashi seemed wary.

“Kuroko-kun has not done anything. He will eventually, though. Prepare for it in the second half. It will come. It has to.” Akashi advised his team during the break.

But Kuroko did not light any fireworks as the second half began. Instead the rest of Seirin seemed to have mysteriously gained more power and was throwing all of it against Rakuzan. All the while, Seirin was not changing the way they played. They stuck to their usual Run & Gun style, passing and attacking at a fast pace.

Izuki was the pivotal point of the team, although he seemed to be aided by an invisible hand here and there in order to keep the pass courses from becoming too predictable and to launch a few surprise attacks. Of course that was Kuroko’s doing but it wasn’t something Akashi had not expected. This kind of play was so basic. And yet he couldn’t deny its effectiveness. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. Something seemed off.

 

Aomine analyzed the situation up in the stands. “Tetsu and Akashi are different in how they do things. Akashi is a leader, he pulls his team along, marches head on into battle. Tetsu stays true to his existence as a shadow. He supports his team and pushes them forward instead of dashing into battles head first himself.”

Hanamiya smirked. “Ah but that’s not all there is.” He turned his head slightly to glance over at Touou and Kaijo’s teams, who were next to Kirisaki Daiichi’s. “As everyone expected him to, Tetsuya’s already gone ahead and put things into motion. He’s using a technique he has been perfecting over the course of the whole year. It took a damn long time but he’s there now.”

Seto narrowed his eyes. “Now that you mention it. This feels familiar.”

“As expected of you, Kentaro. You’re faster than the rest of these imbeciles.” Hanamiya complimented. “Yes. It’s what you’re thinking.”

“What do you mean, Hanamiyacchi? What did Kurokocchi do?” Kise asked.

Hanamiya sighed. “Is still doing. Did you not notice a change since the beginning of the second half? I tell you, a lot has changed.”

Aomine’s eyes widened. “Seirin has been scoring a lot more and seemingly effortlessly. All of them, except for Tetsu. They’re getting great passes for three-pointers, they get a perfect pass for a free shot or dunk. It’s as if Rakuzan wasn’t even there.”

“Oh, you might be as deserving of that Ahomine nickname as some people made me think. I will need to re-evaluate my opinion.” Hanamiya raised an eyebrow, impressed. “That’s right. What you are seeing is a new technique: Kuroko’s Territory. Within this, he can get the ball to whichever player he wants and it allows him to get whoever he wants into the perfect attacking position. The mechanics are similar to what Midorima and Takao do. Absolute trust. Kagami jumps trusting in the fact that Kuroko will get the ball to him at the perfect timing. And the rest of Seirin have absolute faith and trust in their captain as well. They know that Tetsuya is supporting them with all his might, that he has their back. So they can play however they want.”

Leaning back, Hanamiya smiled. “It gives Kuroko and his team power. The power to change the future. And maybe, just maybe, the power to win this.”

 

The game was getting heated up. Rakuzan was throwing all of their might against Seirin, going in to block people with a little more force. The amount of foul plays remained low but Seirin’s drive was stopped somewhat. But just like the ocean, Seirin fell back to regroup only to push forward again. Even if Rakuzan was a solid mountain, over time and with patience, water would find its way. It would persist and gnaw little by little until a way for it opened itself up.

With each passing minute, the point difference seemed to shrink before it became nonexistent. Neither team was scoring at the moment but both were trying desperately to do so. Whoever sank the next basket would win and the decide the game for themselves.

Akashi was looking at the onslaught of Seirin. He tried to focus, he tried to see, see the future but he found his vision blurred. This had never happened before. And another thing he couldn’t see was Kuroko. The other had vanished, completely hidden in the shadows of the rest of the Seirin team. But he could not see the other even behind Seirin.

That’s when he felt a hint of warmth passing him by, like a gentle breeze. He wanted to move, wanted to react but found that he couldn’t. He was frozen to the spot.

Kuroko had reappeared from wherever he had hidden himself until now. It hadn’t been in Seirin’s shadow, though. Akashi suddenly realized that Kuroko had been hiding in his shadow. Or had the other actually been his shadow all along?

“Sorry, Akashi-kun but I think Seirin will win this game.”

 

“Rakuzan has my deepest condolences. They are going to lose this one. Seirin is going to deal them the finishing blow soon and bury them. Well, well, rest in pieces.” Hanamiya sat back.

“Even you couldn’t predict this one until now, could you?” Seto pointed out and then poked his friend good heartedly. “You were tense all over until a second ago when your little shadow had a breakthrough. You are so easy to read.”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Kentaro.”

Kise smiled. “Kurokocchi possesses something now that makes him unbeatable now.”

“It’s something none of us could ever hope to reach.”

“Idiots. This is something all of us were born with but forget way too soon.” Hanamiya looked at the group of players seated around him. “Well let me explain it for you pigeon brains. It’s merely genuinely having fun playing the basketball he loves so much. That’s Kuroko’s Basketball.”

Hanamiya closed his eyes - down on the court, the buzzer went off and the confetti cannons blasted golden pieces of paper into the air while the announcer called out the result of the game. “And when you have fun, your potential is limitless.” His voice was almost drowned out by cheers coming from the Seirin supporters and the team itself.

 

The award ceremony included all the top teams who had been part of the competition, so Hanamiya and Kirisaki Daiichi lined up as well, somewhere along Kaijo, Touou and Yosen.

Kuroko accepted the winner’s flag and trophy from the officials and then handed them over to the seniors on the team as Seirin celebrated and posed for pictures for the newspapers, net-news and magazines. He smiled when he saw that Hyuga was close to tears and even Izuki and the rest were trying very hard not to let their emotions get the better of themselves.

It was great to be able to send them all off with a smile.

Once things settled down, Kuroko and his tea made their way out. Hanamiya - and parts of the other’s team - were waiting along the way. Hanamiya looked up when he heard Seirin approaching. He walked over and then ruffled Kuroko’s hair.

“Rakuzan, the Emperors of Summer and Seirin, the Lords of Winter. For some reason I feel like those titles are directly reflected in both of your hair colours, Tetsuya.” Hanamiya snorted.

Kuroko knew that coming from the other this was a compliment and he could tell that Hanamiya was proud of and happy for him. “Thank you for your support, Makoto.”

“I still can’t believe you became friends with HIM out of all people,” Kagami eyed Hanamiya.

“Beg your pardon, idiot? Friends? Friend this,” Hanamiya wrapped his arm around Kuroko and then leaned in to steal a kiss. Kuroko’s eyes widened a little but then he kissed the other back. For a split second he had thought about stopping the other but then again, he should not be keeping secrets too much right? Not from his team. They had given him his trust after all, he should also give them his own. On and off the court.

Hyuga and Kagami made strangled sounds. Izuki seemed surprised but not overly. He did however comment with a soft, “That escalated quickly.”

Yamazaki raised an eyebrow as he took in the Seirin team reactions. “Wait, you didn’t know?”

“How could you not notice the giant-”

Their surprise was interrupted by Hara cracking up and pointing fingers. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it! He used misdirection to draw your attention away from his hickeys and maybe even other things. Man you guys really are idiots! Or wait no, maybe you are all just way too innocent good little angels. Are you really adolescent boys in puberty? Obviously you need some makeup lessons. Here let me tell you about the birds and bees you babaroa brains.” Hara cackled. “So-”

The two teams continued to bicker on the way out. Kuroko and Hanamiya just followed silently.

“A distraction really works wonders sometimes.” Hanamiya smirked.

Kuroko smiled. “You don’t have to tell -me- that.”

“I was thinking aloud.”


	9. Out of the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!
> 
> One more chapter to go until the end.

The post Winter Cup celebrations did not last long for people. Winter was the time for exams and especially the seniors had to give it their all to pass the university entrance exams. Club activities were put on hold for a while as people went to cram and every extra hour was appreciated - unless it was spent panicking.

Kuroko studied with Hanamiya - the other not really bothering to study himself for the most part, although Kuroko saw the bookmarks in the study books the other brought along to their sessions. The speed with which the other was going through them was enviable, though.

“You did really good on this one,” Hanamiya returned the mock test to Kuroko. “I think we can check that off your list as well. That leaves us with Ancient Japanese but I think you do not need my help for that one. It should be more than manageable by yourself.”

“You could drill me on the questions?” Kuroko asked, hopeful.

Hanamiya huffed. “You just don’t want me to leave.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Usually you aren’t but you are doing it on purpose right now.”

The best part of an evening and night spent studying was how both of them unwinded afterwards. Kuroko enjoyed that part the most - unsurprisingly.

It was something very simple but comforting, just being curled up on his bed with Hanamiya had the ability to make him forget about all the fatigue that came with studying. Of course kissing and touching each other was nice, too but Kuroko also relished in the simple pleasures like this.

Maybe it wasn’t even the touching or other affection, it was merely the fact that Hanamiya was with him. Just being together was… enough?

Suddenly Kuroko remembered all the things he had been thinking about before the Winter Cup.

But once again, now was not the time. After the exams, he thought silently. Once everything else was out of the way, he would deal with those things. They would deal with them.

Things got a little more delayed, though. Once exams finished, Christmas was upon them and with it a rather impromptu series of Seirin get togethers to celebrate everybody’s single-ness. Kuroko argued that he was not really qualified but the others argued that he wasn’t exactly not qualified either if you looked at it like that. And since they all whined about him never hanging out with them anymore these days, he gave in.

Kuroko dutifully sat through hours of discussions about girls and and things some of the other members of the team found attractive about them. His attention totally flew off into space when talk shifted to guys, though. He had paid attention at first but then found his mind wandering.

A lot of the talk had been about physical traits - and this went for both genders. Kuroko found himself not caring about that too much. Of course he thought Hanamiya was attractive and visually pleasing and all that but it wasn’t why he had chosen the other. It wasn’t about being physical. It was more than that. He wondered whether that particular aspect was absent from the discussion because people simply had not made the same experiences or whether the others really did not care about it. Kuroko hoped it wasn’t the latter.

His worries were alleviated slightly when he walked to the station with Kagami, Hyuga and Izuki later that night. Hyuga was the one who brought things up again.

“Just going by looks is poison for a relationship. If it’s supposed to last there has to be more to it.” The former captain just muttered out of the blue. Izuki had smiled fondly at the other. And Hyuga wasn’t done yet. “And there’s nothing bad about it if you don’t find the one for you on the first try. Sometimes you have to miss before you are able to score.”

“Did you have something to drink or why are you getting all deep all of a sudden?” Kagami had raised an eyebrow. “And why are you telling us that and not the others?”

“Because I felt that maybe you knuckleheads would get it. Feel honored, Bakagami because I do not often consider things easy enough for you to understand them.”

They fell into one of their typical bickering exchanges and Kuroko smiled to himself behind the scarf he had wrapped securely around his neck - several times, it was freezing.

“What Hyuga also wants to say is that we shouldn’t judge the people others chose too quickly,” Izuki looked at Kuroko. “While some choices might surprise you initially, they might make a lot of sense once you have thought about them.”

His smile widened slightly. Kuroko knew that this was the other’s way of showing their support to him. “I think those are very wise words.”

Wise words weren’t spoken the next day though, when another group activity had them competing against each other at a bowling alley and arcade. Hyuga set a new record at the hoop shooting game and won a giant stuffed animal which he had to lug home much to his dismay and the delight of the rest of the team. It was a very cute stuffed animal.

Kuroko sent a picture of the whole thing to a group chat with the Kirisaki Daiichi regulars on his way home and received a few amused replies. Along with pictures from their own outings.

Seirin hadn’t been the only team who had gone out to have fun during the time between exams and holidays. The Kirisaki Daiichi regulars seemed to have gone on a trip to a hot spring resort together. Kuroko appreciated the candid pictures of Hanamiya in a yukata trying to murder - or well, defeat - someone at the table tennis table. Or of most of the Kirisaki Daiichi team passed out on the floor after staying in the bath for too long. There were also quite a few close ups of people’s sleeping faces that made Kuroko smile a little.

_’It’s too bad you couldn’t join us.’_

That message had been Hara’s. Kuroko appreciated the thought. It would probably have been nice to go with them but for some reason maybe it was also good that he hadn’t gone. He wanted Hanamiya to spent some quality time with the rest of his team as well before they all went separate ways come spring.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why he had agreed to join Seirin’s get togethers.

Not that he didn’t miss Hanamiya. At the rate they were going, he wouldn’t see the other until after the new year. It wasn’t like they had not spent time apart before but somehow the thought of it now made him feel a little lonely. But not too lonely.

The bonding activities came to an end with the arrival of the Winter and New Years holidays which had Kuroko staying at home with his family. His parents were home for a change, not having to work during the holiest holiday period of the country. Even Hanamiya seemed to have family at his house during that time, judging from some pictures the other had sent him. Pictures weren’t the only things the other sent him, though.

A series of New Years gifts arrived at the Kuroko Family residence just before New Years Eve, sweets, flowers and other treats. There was a cake that came with a silly Party picture of the Kirisaki Daiichi basketball team. The back of it wished Kuroko and his family happy holidays, love Hara. Some assorted fruit had come from Yamazaki and Seto. Furuhashi had sent him his recommended shrines to go to if he wanted to pray for a good new year - including a shrine dedicated to dog deities he could take Nigou to. There was a large box with assorted tea and sweets from Kyoto as well, courtesy of Akashi.

This was then followed by an avalanche of New Years greeting cards, which Kuroko read and enjoyed while sitting at Hanamiya’s present. The other had apparently remembered that the heated kotatsu table at Kuroko’s house had given in to old age and had sent them a replacement. Kuroko had protested via email but Hanamiya had not wanted to hear any of it. The other had simply brushed it off with a ‘I wanted to get you something useful and something that all of your family could enjoy. Plus your fingers are always fucking cold’.

Kuroko rested his head on the table’s surface and looked at the new calendar on the wall. His eyes fell onto a particular date around the middle of the month.

Presents. He didn’t even know where to start. What could he possibly get the other?

That was partially why he found himself out shopping with Momoi and Aomine a few days later. It was rare to have Aomine tag along for something like shopping but Kuroko suspected that he might not be the only one thinking about presents for other people.

Before they went shopping, though, Kuroko found himself being stared at very intently. He had expected as much from Momoi but that didn’t mean it made him any less uncomfortable.

“Momoi-san.”

“You’re serious about him, aren’t you, Tetsu-kun? You’re really sure that Hanamiya Makoto is the one for you.” Momoi looked at him, her eyes boring into his as if they were trying to look at his very soul. And maybe she was. And Kuroko had expected her to do this. What he had not expected was for her to take the news so well.

He would have liked to break it to her differently had he had a choice but sometimes things just did not go according to plan or how one wanted them to.

So the least the could do was to be honest with her. “Yes, I do think that I am.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Momoi sighed and then picked up Nigou. “I guess if I cannot have you I have no choice but to take Nigou-kun instead.” She snuggled the puppy, who nuzzled her back. “Ah, at least somebody loves me.”

“Momoi-san,” Kuroko felt a little bad.

Momoi smiled at him, though. “Don’t worry about it, Tetsu-kun. To be honest, I kind of knew already. From the beginning. And you know, they say that you’d want the person you like to be happy, so if you are happy and if he makes you happy then I should be happy for you.” He glanced back to where Aomine was pointedly not looking at them.

“Although I am a little miffed that you are all getting hooked up before me!” She pouted.

Kuroko laughed softly. “I don’t think you need to worry about that. It doesn’t matter how fast or slow you are or how long or short you have known each other when it comes to something like this. Everyone has their own time, space and pace.”

“Aw, thank you Tetsu-kun,” Momoi smiled back.

Then Kuroko looked at Aomine. “May I ask why Aomine-kun is tagging along today?”

Momoi chuckled behind a hand. “Dai-chan wants to get Ki-chan a present. Ki-chan got them matching jewelry for Christmas and suggested matching clothes, too but that did not go down so well with Dai-chan. But between you and me, Dai-chan totally keeps the shirt in his closet and looks at it but he refuses to wear it. Ki-chan also bought Dai-chan these really fancy sneakers and now Dai-chan feels bad and wants to do something nice for Ki-chan as well but awkward as he is, he of course doesn’t know what to do by himself. So when he heard I was going to go shopping with you, he decided to tag along. Ah, speaking of, what are you looking for today?”

“Presents,” Kuroko admitted. “I should give some return gifts to people who sent things for the new year and well, there are birthdays coming up and the seniors are graduating.”

“Ah, that’s true.” Momoi nodded. “It is the season for gifts.” She looked at him and smiled. “I know one person who’s birthday is coming up as well. And I wonder what he’d like to get.”

“It would be more than enough if I could celebrate it with everyone again like last year. I really liked that,” Kuroko smiled. “That would be more than enough for me. So there’s really no need for you to worry about getting anything else.”

Momoi pouted again. “But I want to. Oh well, it’ll be a surprise either way!” Then she changed the topic. “Did you have any shops in mind?”

“Not really. I was just going to look and see if something spoke to me.” Kuroko admitted.

“That’s fine. Let’s see if Dai-chan had something in mind. Dai-chan!!” Momoi waved the third person in their group over. “Do you want to go somewhere in particular?”

Aomine looked bashful and embarrassed and he avoided looking at Momoi’s and Kuroko’s eyes directly when he grumbled, “What do you think Ryota would like?”

“Kise-kun?” Kuroko tilted his head over. “That’s a good question.”

Momoi nodded. “He gets swamped with presents from his fans and he earns enough money to buy himself whatever he likes. You got yourself a difficult one, Dai-chan.”

Not that Kuroko had it a lot easier, so he understood the other’s dilemma.

“Did I just hear someone say Kise,” a new voice spoke up and then somebody popped up behind Kuroko. “Hey there, Kuroko-chan. Happy New.”

“Oh, Hara-kun!” He smiled up at the other. “Happy New Year.”

“Out shopping?” Hara asked and then inclined his head toward Momoi and Aomine.

“Yeah. You?” He looked at the other’s bag. “Work?”

“Bingo~” Hara nodded and made a bubble with his gum “You guys waiting for Kiiro-kun? He has work, too if I’m not mistaken. Freezing his ass off in the new spring collection.”

Kuroko shook his head. “No. We’re looking for presents.” He blinked. “Would you have an idea for one?” He didn’t know why he asked the other but then again Hara had known Kise for a while and the other had also known a side of Kise the rest of them had rarely gotten to see. So maybe he could offer a different perspective or at least give them some ideas.

Hara laughed. “I could have so much fun with this.” He addressed Aomine then, “You know, he would probably be happy if you just put a ribbon on your head and said ‘ta-dah!’ when he walks into the room but if you really want to get him something,” he paused and then smiled, a genuine smile that held no ill intention or too much amusement. “Make him something. He’ll flip his shit because it’s something money can’t buy and that his fans cannot give him and well, he’ll never shut up about ‘he made this for me! Just for me! Can you believe it???’ ever again.”

“Make him something? Impossible,” Aomine shook his head.

Momoi hummed, “It’s a good idea, I think. And it doesn’t have to be something super complex.”

“Thanks for the advice, Hara-kun.” Kuroko smiled. He felt like the other had pointed them toward the right direction for this one. “Have a good day.”

Mock saluting, Hara thanked Kuroko. “Will do.” Then he lowered his voice. “You looking for a birthday present, I assume? Good luck. Oh and thanks for the card.”

“Thanks. And you’re welcome,” Kuroko felt a little embarrassed at how fast the other had figured him out but then again, the Kirisaki Daiichi team tended to pick up on things rather quickly. A trait that they had in common with their captain. Definitely.

“Well, see you around!” Hara bid his farewell and walked off.

A gigantic version of his uncovered face was looking down at the shoppers from one of the shops above, advertising the latest line of fashion from a top brand. Girls and women alike were snapping pictures of the poster and giggling excitedly but nobody paid any heed to the thall male with the overly long bangs as he passed by right in front of them.

“Ryota should take more lessons from that guy when it comes to avoiding people. He has a small harem following him around constantly.” Aomine grumbled.

“Ki-chan will probably hate you if you tell him to grow out his bangs like that,” Momoi pointed out, earning herself a grumbled response from Aomine. Kuroko chuckled softly.

They found themselves at a jewelry and accessory parts shop. It had a DIY corner where you could assemble things with the help of a shop clerk and then pay for all the parts used in the final product only. Momoi and Kuroko insisted that Aomine do it himself. They would cheer him on from the sidelines.

“The cheesier the better. I think he is into that kind of stuff.”

The final result was a glittering masterpiece of dark blue and gold (or yellow), the two colours symbolizing Aomine and Kise. It was subtle and yet eye catching. Aomine had insisted on including an orange basketball shaped charm and it had become the center piece. It stood out from the otherwise high-end and stylish looking parts.

“This is very you,” Momoi nodded approvingly. “I’m certain he’ll love it.”

They got the present packaged and once Aomine had pocketed it, he disappeared from their sight. Kuroko didn’t mind. Momoi made a comment but did not seem surprised either.

“Well, I guess that means I get to spend the rest of the day just with you, Tetsu-kun!” She smiled brightly. “Ah and Nigou of course.” The pup barked happily and looked up at them.

“Since we’ve been out for a bit, are you feeling hungry, Momoi-san? It’s my treat.” Kuroko offered. “I insist. As a thank you for coming with me today.”

“Aw, there’s no need! But if you really insist,” Momoi looked around for a restaurant.

They found one that was not too crowded and had lunch there before continuing their shopping tour. Kuroko didn’t think when they went from one shop to the next. He figured the best way for him to find a present would be to be completely open. Maybe if he saw something, he would feel whether or not it would be the right present. If he tried to look too hard, he might not find anything at all because he would overthink it.

And he did find something in the end. Kuroko had to admit that he didn’t know what came over him when he reached out for it - there were a lot of thoughts and feelings involved - but something inside of him told him that this was the right thing to get.

To an onlooker, the present would have seemed very normal. It went completely past Momoi for one and she had asked him about some of the other presents he had gotten. For example the table cloth - for Furuhashi because this brand was supposed to be good for tarot card readings - or the super convenient travel pillow - for Seto.

After thanking Momoi and taking her to her train station, Kuroko made his way home as well.

On the train back, he exchanged messages with Hanamiya to make plans for the upcoming weekend. The birthday weekend.

He was pretty excited about it. It was hard to hide his excitement at school but he managed somehow - a few people shot him weird looks, though. Weird or maybe understanding.

At least he wasn’t as overly excited about things as certain other people.

Kise had sent him an emoji laden message the other day in which his former teammate had expressed his extreme happiness with life, love and everything. The other had gone so far as to claim that he was the happiest being on earth right now.

His message was followed by one from Hara, which said: _’I see that the blue guy took my advice and now Kiiro-kun is never ever going to shut up about it again. He’s practically glowing. As obnoxious as it may be, it’s also amusing to see him get told off by the photographers for radiating so much happiness when he’s supposed to look all moody and serious. I do reserve the right to use my elbows on him if necessary, though, when things become too much. With your permission that is, Kuroko-chan.’_

_‘I do not think that you need my permission for that.’_ Kuroko had messaged back, which earned him a prompt reply that only consisted of a grinning emoticon.

“You’re making a bit of an evil face, Kuroko. Who are you texting?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko put his phone away. “Ah, it’s just Kise-kun being, well, Kise-kun.”

“God did he message you, too? Has that guy gotten too much sugar in his system or something? I thought I was going to go blind from all the sparkles in that.” Kagami made a face.

“I guess something like that.” Kuroko decided not to reveal too much information. It was not his story to tell, so he wouldn’t. Especially after he himself had had his story taken from him.

“Let’s go to practice. The others are waiting.”

With the seniors gone from practice for good - although some of them showed their face once in a while still - things had now become Kuroko’s and Kagami’s responsibility for real. It felt different but not impossible. Of course he knew that there was a lot of pressure on the rest of the team now, since so many of the key players had retired but he was confident that they would be able to all grow together as a team in time for the next season.

Time passed quickly with school, basketball and anticipation all mingling together and before he knew it, the week had come to an end.

Seirin only had a short day on Friday and no club activities this week, so Kuroko was able to be at Hanamiya’s house by the late afternoon hours. He was still wearing his school uniform, which drew a smile from Hanamiya when the other opened the door for him.

Before the taller male could make a witty remark, Kuroko had jumped him and kissed him.

“Happy Birthday, Makoto.”

“Eager, aren’t we?” He leaned down to kiss Kuroko again. “I don’t mind it one bit.” A string of kisses followed during which Kuroko lost his coat and jacket and then his bag.

Hanamiya had clearly missed him as well. The other’s kisses were hungrier than they usually were. Kuroko did not mind. He felt the same way. He had been burning to see the other. So he did not resist when Hanamiya pushed him down onto the plush couch and crawled on top of him to loom over him. He wrapped his arms around the other to pull him closer.

They made out for a while - he did not know how long, nor did he care - before they parted and sat up, both of them having to catch their breath.

“You want cake? My mother actually made some.”

The invitation sounded almost out of character for Hanamiya - and Kuroko couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips - but it wasn’t something he had not expected. Hanamiya had a tendency to jump at him or other people with things like this. “Sure.”

He waited until Hanamiya came back with two pieces of cake. It was dark chocolate and coffee cake from the looks of it. Things that Hanamiya enjoyed. It also looked handmade and not storebought. Kuroko remembered that the other had said that his mother had made it.

“Is it a family tradition?” He asked and picked up his fork.

Hanamiya shrugged. “She’s a busy person and she isn’t one for all the other holidays or whatever or cheesy stuff.” Yeah, like mother like son. The two of them were pretty alike. “But she’s always made cake for my birthday. Even when I tell her not to. I think when I do it just motivates her to do it more.” Yep, like mother like son.

“It’s good.”

“I’ll tell her that.” Hanamiya hummed and ate a bite of his own piece.

When they had finished eating, Kuroko pulled out the present he had securely placed in his bag and nudged it over to the other. “Happy Birthday again.”

For a moment, Hanamiya gave him a ‘you didn’t have to’ kind of look but then unwrapped it.

The present raised an eyebrow. Nestled in the black box on dark green satin, was a pair of hand-crafted cups. Sake cups, to be precise. One was blue, the other amber. It wouldn’t have seemed like much of a present to anyone else. To other people it would have been but two sake cups. But neither of them was old enough to drink yet, so the present was ‘strange’. It was a message. Kuroko wondered whether the other understood it.

“Unless these get damaged in some way until they come of use to us, they’ll be around.” His worries dissolved with the other’s words. “I’ll have to find somewhere to put them.”

“You can choose the sake when the time comes.” Kuroko smiled.

Hanamiya raised an eyebrow, “What if my taste in sake is terrible?”

“I wouldn’t know. I’d be a year behind in experience.”

A soft huff - not quite laugh - escaped Hanamiya and he set the present aside carefully. “Fair enough.” Then he looked at Kuroko. “You still have something on your mind? That wasn’t all there was to the present, was it? There’s always more to your thoughts and actions.”

He hadn’t even hoped to hide something from Hanamiya and really. He had come with the intention to talk. They needed to talk. They had needed to long ago but things had gotten in the way. But now nothing could get between them, there was no excuse.

“Makoto, what are we?” Kuroko finally decided to ask.

Hanamiya snorted. “You ask that now? Is this going to be the ‘let’s sort out our feelings’ kind of afternoon?” His expression changed though when he looked at Kuroko’s serious one. Letting out a sigh, he settled down more comfortably on the couch and Kuroko took that as an invitation to move closer.

“Ever since that game, the first one we played against each other, I got interested in you. You were different from any other people I had met until then. Different in how you had managed to infuriate me than Imayoshi, Mibuchi, Hiyoshi and then also different from Kentaro. Someone who just seemed to go beyond everything and everyone else. Who really got under my skin. But also someone I felt who might be able to understand. Understand me. Or at least, see me.” Hanamiya was surprisingly honest and forthcoming with information. Kuroko just nodded.

“But of course I couldn’t just approach you. And I wasn’t planning to. If it hadn’t been for -his- meddling.” Hanamiya made a face, as if he was thinking of something or well, someone for that matter, who he disliked with a passion. It wasn’t hard for Kuroko to guess who.

“Hiyoshi-senpai knew about your feelings and deliberately had you meet with me?” He asked.

Rolling his eyes, Hanamiya elaborated, “I don’t know whether or not he knew any of my feelings. I doubt it. But he certainly suspected that I had some kind of interest in you. To him it was a win-win situation for everyone. He did want me to help you and he asked me to provide some input. But instead of relaying information I had to you himself, he sent me to say things straight to your face. Forced both of us to interact.” Hanamiya grumbled, “I could have just not done it but I guess I owed him one.”

“So we owe him our thanks, too.” Kuroko pointed out.

“Ugh, I don’t want to see his face ever again. And it’s not really thanks to him. I would have given you an opinion some way or other. Maybe Imayoshi would have cooperated. Worked up as he was from the loss, he might not have second guessed me.” Hanamiya shrugged. “Emotions have a way of influencing people, even someone as sly and cunning as him.”

Kuroko turned around slightly so he was able to look at the other better. “But then we would not have met. And we would not be here like this right now.”

“That’s how it should have been. I would not have approached you willingly, I think. I do not like to do things where I am not absolutely certain about the outcome.” Hanamiya looked at Kuroko. “You should know that.”

“I do.”

His eyes locked onto Hanamiya’s and then he voiced another question. “That’s not all there is to this, is it? To you and Hiyoshi-senpai.”

Averting his eyes, Hanamiya nodded and admitted, “It was us first but it didn’t work out. No surprise really. We just don’t and can’t get along. Our ideas and ideals, our way of dealing with life were just way too different. While we were able to take care of our physical desires, there was more that we both wanted and the other just couldn’t give.”

There was a complicated expression on Hanamiya’s face. Kuroko tried to think of when all of this might have happened. Whether or not Hiyoshi had shown any signs of being in a relationship with Hanamiya. Kuroko had not been very close with the previous Seirin Center. Not as close as the other seniors were. He idly remembered people commenting about bruises.

Bruises. He looked at Hanamiya. The other gave him a nod.

“It’s different with you. You took me as I am, embraced all of it. And while both of us are stubborn as hell when it comes to some things, things the other might not entirely approve of, we have found ways around that, found ways to live with it and accept it. Accept it as parts of each other. I don’t know how it’s for you but I find nothing lacking when I’m with you.”

The warmth that spread in his chest upon hearing the other’s words curled the corners of Kuroko’s lips up slightly and he leaned up to press them against Hanamiya’s.

“Makoto-”

The other stopped him before he could continue. Hanamiya’s eyes were gentle and yet serious when they looked into his. “There is no turning back from here, Tetsuya. If we cross this line it will be permanent. And serious.”

“You’re wrong about that, Makoto,” Kuroko smiled and then went to straddle Hanamiya’s lap. “You have got the tense all wrong in your statement. It’s not will. It already is.”

“You’re a smartass,” Hanamiya snorted and wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist. “And I like it. Maybe even love it.” He looked up. “That is to say, that I love you.”

That made Kuroko freeze and his eyes widened in surprise. Out of all things, he would not have thought that Hanamiya would be the one to say the words out loud first.

“Can’t let you be the only one in this relationship who does things the other does not expect.” Hanamiya looked satisfied. “Maybe you’re rubbing off on me, too.”

“Well fuck me.” Kuroko finally found his ability to form words again.

The curse made Hanamiya laugh and hold him tighter. “Well, yes. Fuck me, too. To think I finally got you to swear. Is the world ending? We sure aren’t holding back today.”

“The world as we knew it before has ended, I would say.” Kuroko rested his forehead against Hanamiya’s. “We’ve stepped over a threshold and into a new one.”

“Poetic, aren’t we?” Hanamiya noted, his tone still amused. “Can I blame all those hours you spent studying classic literature?”

“Maybe.” Kuroko smiled.

Hanamiya wandered down to nose at Kuroko’s neck. “The blue cup is mine and the amber one is for you, right?” He glanced up. “The blue one is the colour of your eyes.”

“Just like the amber one is the colour of yours.” As expected of the other, he had picked up on that small detail as well. “Are you going to laugh at me for being sappy?”

“Why would I? I like it. It’s a thoughtful present. And one with many meanings and implications. It’s not just something you acknowledge, accept and then put away.” Hanamiya said. “I feel rather moved that you have put so much thought into this and thought so far ahead.”

So Hanamiya really had understood all the implications that came with those cups. The act of sharing sake and everything. It had been a long shot but Kuroko had been willing to take that risk. It had felt right to him and his gut feeling had not let him down. Hanamiya had understood and accepted, accepted it all. They were both serious about their relationship. And that was everything he needed and wanted right now.

Maybe somewhere deep down, he had already known, which was why he had been able to keep postponing the act of talking about it until now. Somewhere deep down Kuroko had already had certainty. But sometimes people also needed some kind of physical or verbal assurance. And Hanamiya had given him that. And more.

“We Kurokos are a loyal group. And a serious one. We mean what we say.”

“Believe me, I think I figured that out a long time ago.” He hissed softly when Kuroko bit him.

“We are also a rather possessive bunch.”

“Oh really now?” Hanamiya raised an eyebrow with interest. “Well, so are we Hanamiyas.”

They picked up where they had left off earlier but not before moving things to Hanamiya’s room. The other’s mother was not scheduled to be back home but well, you never knew who might be walking into the house. So it was better to be safe that sorry. Not that they intended to hide it. But it was just more comfortable to be in the privacy of a bedroom.

Neither of them was going too far below the beltline of the other at this point. They knew that now wasn’t the time for that yet. Maybe they would eventually get there but not now. It wasn’t what they were looking for in this relationship. It might one day become an added bonus but it was not of essence to them now. Right this moment, their battles with words or without were far more interesting. Testing out each other’s boundaries and trying to gain dominance was where they derived their pleasure and satisfaction from.

Waking up with the other was also a rather pleasant affair. Hanamiya did not give a damn about bed hair - he had a pretty impressive bed head as well, although now with his piercings thoroughly healed, his hair did no longer get tangled in them during the night anymore, which had resulted in rather hilarious ‘styles’. Kuroko had enjoyed untangling the raven strands on some occasions. The other also made a really good breakfast. Kuroko had brought the groceries over - which was less of a birthday thing than a regular routine for them by now.

After getting ready for the day, the two of them had gone downtown. A new bookstore had opened and it was carrying a larger selection of books than their usual one. There had also been a few new releases lately, which they had saved for this day.

The weekend crowd was quite big but the two of them managed to find a corner of the store to sit in and browse through some of the books. Once the lunch rush had passed, they even managed to secure a table at the cafe inside the store and had a light snack and drinks. To Kuroko’s delight, the cafe had milkshakes, so he sipped on a vanilla one happily while Hanamiya nursed a coffee. They discussed some of the books they had been looking at and decided on immediate purchases and ‘save for laters’.

Reading together on Hanamiya’s couch was something they did not do often, nor had it been something they had been able to start easily. Their reading speeds had been slightly different at the beginning but after spending time together, they had come to settle on the same pace.

They finished the book just past dinner time. Dinner was the food they had grabbed on their way back from the bookstore, so they did not need to go out again, nor did they have to cook.

When he was done with dinner, Kuroko went to take a shower and bath, while Hanamiya cleaned up. The other joined him at some point and they sat in the bathtub together for a bit. Despite the bathtub at Hanamiya’s home being longer than the standard size, it was still a bit of a squeeze, considering Hanamiya wasn’t exactly the shortest person. But they managed.

He sat on the couch and stretched once he was dressed again, leaning back into the soft cushions. Kuroko stared off into space a bit like that until Hanamiya leaned over him from behind and blocked out the light. After that, things went pretty much the same as the night before. Sunday passed in an equally relaxed mood. They slept in and after breakfast, made their way to a nearby park to get some exercise.

It was great that despite being in a relationship, they could and would still go up against each other seriously when playing basketball. Kuroko managed to win their little match and was rewarded afterwards when they went back to Hanamiya’s home.

When Kuroko went back to school after the weekend, his little ‘trophy’ drew a lot of attention once it was time for basketball practice. Kagami made a bit of a strangled sound upon seeing the rather prominent purplish bruise on Kuroko’s neck and collarbone. Kuroko refrained from telling his light that there were more where that one came from.

They had a practice match to play and he did not want the other to accidentally stumble into the wall or something. It would demoralize their juniors.

“Come on everybody! We need to be in shape. I have arranged for a couple of friendly matches to get us all started into the next season. Qualification matches for the Interhigh will come before we know it and we want to be ready.”

“Who are the friendlies with?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko hummed. “I believe the first one will be against Rakuzan. Yosen will also be in town. I got a request from Shuutoku and Kaijo but I did not accept them yet.”

Some jaws hit the floor.

“That’s insane!!!”

“Ah but today, we’ll have a special match,” Kuroko’s smile looked a little wistful. “In about an hour we’ll be facing the first string of Kirisaki Daiichi. They’re coming to play a farewell game against Seirin. The Kirisaki Daiichi basketball club will be dissolved after this year.”

“Huh they finally got the red card or something?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko shook his head. “The club did not get enough new members. So the school decided to drop it.” He remembered the slight frustration but also knowing resignation Hanamiya had felt when the other had told him about it. As both coach and captain, the other had seen it coming. Even the team’s success in the latest season had not been able to breathe more life into it.

Hanamiya had blamed it on the fact that most of the students at his school were not interested in sports at this point. And if they were, it was not a contact sport like basketball. The golf team was popular as always as were more traditional disciplines like kendo or archery as well as bare-handed martial arts. Apparently other sports clubs had folded before the basketball one, so they were merely following soccer, baseball, volleyball and tennis. Interested students could still play but they would no longer compete.

“That’s frustrating,” Kagami made a face. “I hate those guys with a passion but I did not want them to end like that.”

“Well, things like that can’t be helped flame head so spare me your sympathies,” a voice spoke up from behind Kagami and both he and Kuroko turned around to look at Hanamiya. “Yo. I was in the area, so I thought I might as well come here early.”

“Makoto,” Kuroko smiled at his boyfriend - ah, it was still a little strange to label the other as that but it felt right. Then he noticed the glint in the other’s eyes. “Congratulations?”

“Pfft, did you even think I wouldn’t get in?” Hanamiya snorted. “Have some faith in me.”

“You’re not exactly someone I would safely put my faith in,” Kagami commented.

Hanamiya was about to make another remark and thus very possibly start a fight with Kagami but Kuroko stopped him by saying something first, “Are you going to observe our warm-up practice? I should consider that an unfair advantage, Makoto.”

“Not if you can do the same thing,” Hanamiya jerked his thumb over to the entrance to the gym where the Kirisaki Daiichi regulars were filing in. He smirked. “We gotta warm up properly, right? To avoid any unwanted injuries during the game.”

Kagami’s next words got stuck in his throat because Hanamiya had taken off his scarf and jacket and had revealed that he had a purplish-red mark on his neck to match Kuroko’s. His was a little higher up, just below his pierced ear. It was also considerably darker than the one Kuroko was sporting.

“I’ll be over there.” Kagami muttered and left.

Kuroko shot Hanamiya a look. “You did that on purpose.”

“You wanted him to cut it out, too. Don’t tell me you didn’t.” Hanamiya retorted.

“I guess it was effective.” Kuroko sighed. “Come with me. I’ll show you where to change.”

The rest of the Kirisaki Daiichi team greeted Kuroko when the two captains walked over. “Thanks for having us over for our final bang. Also your school’s nice. Brand spanking new.”

“Thanks. Yeah, it’s about two years old. Our seniors are the first year to graduate.”

Furuhashi smiled. “The card for today foretells safety and healing. There will be no injuries during this game. At least none of the physical kind.”

“Thanks, Furuhashi-kun,” Kuroko smiled at the teen with the almost emotionless eyes.

“I just hoped they’re not scared shitless,” Hanamiya looked over to the Seirin team. A few of the younger players cowered in fear when they saw him looking. He smirked. “Although I have to admit that it is somewhat amusing as well.”

“Makoto.”

“I promised I would be good,” he stuck his tongue out at Kuroko. “Tetsuya.”

Both teams warmed up separately. Kuroko watched from the corner of his eyes and he did not find any irregularities. He trusted the other team but he had to do it for appearances. His own team was shooting him nervous glances every so often.

“You’ll all be fine. They’re not going to hurt you,” he had to keep himself from sighing in exasperation. “I promise.”

Things escalated ever so slightly when the Seirin seniors barged in just before the game.

“What the blazes is going on?” Hyuga demanded.

“We’re going to have a friendly match, glasses. That’s all,” Hanamiya remarked and put a hand on his hip. “We arranged it, captain to captain.”

Kuroko nodded.

“I’ll be the referee,” Hyuga fumed but then Rinko took the whistle.

“No you won’t. A referee is supposed to be impartial.”

“If possible I’d like us to play today,” Hanamiya sighed.

“Take your positions.” Rinko ordered and then grabbed the ball.

The game started. Kirisaki Daiichi won the tip off and went into offense straight away. Kagami had gone to guard Hanamiya, much to Kuroko’s dismay. This was what the other had wanted.

“Kagami-kun, get away from Makoto. He just wants to distract you. It’s not you guarding him but him keeping you prisoner instead,” Kuroko told his light during a pass exchange. “You’re the team’s ace. You should not let yourself get distracted!”

Either Yamazaki or Hara had broken through Seirin’s defense and scored.

Hanamiya was grinning at them.

Kuroko sighed. “You fell for him.”

“Ack, that- okay, fine! I am going to leave him to you then.” Kagami huffed and then changed positions. Kuroko shot Hanamiya a look.

“Did you have to do that?”

“I didn’t even do anything, Tetsuya.” Hanamiya feigned innocence. Kuroko could see right through it, though but decided not to take that bait. He was better than that. He would answer the other on the court. They were playing basketball after all.

The new Seirin team was holding their ground against Kirisaki Daiichi but there was an obvious gap in experience between the three new players and the regulars of the opposing team which caused a couple of holes to open. Some of them, Kagami and Kuroko could close before they developed into something worse but there were others that would need some work.

It would be work Kuroko would not have to do all by himself apparently, though. During the halftime that was called, the Kirisaki Daiichi regulars approached the Seirin ones and provided some help and advice. Even Seto stayed awake for once.

“Was this what you really had in mind?” Kuroko watched their teams.

Hanamiya smirked, “You better make us proud next year. Kick some miracle ass.” He looked at Kuroko. “We leave our legacy with you.” He stuck his tongue out. “Don’t worry, just the good parts. We’ll go down with the bad ones. Rather spitefully remembered than pitifully forgotten.”

He looked at the new Seirin regulars. “You picked good kids. As expected. They’ll get the hang of it eventually.” Hanamiya stretched. “And if they survive playing the Bad Boy, they’ll be able to survive the Generation of Miracles.” He snapped his fingers and his team returned to the bench for a brief discussion before the final half of the game began.

Kuroko looked at the other’s retreating back for a moment but then called his own team over for a short meeting. He wouldn’t let Hanamiya pull all the strings here.

It was a close call in the end with Kirisaki Daiichi coming out superior. All of the regulars had revealed moves that they had not displayed previously in any of their games - at least to Kuroko’s knowledge. They had felt like just another strong team in the circuit. And maybe that was precisely why they had not played like this in their official matches.

They did not want to be ‘just another team’.

Albeit grudgingly, Kuroko had to admit that in their own way, Kirisaki had made a niche and name for themselves in the world of high school basketball. A unique one, too. People would most likely feel their absence in the coming year.

He shook hands with all of them at the end, working his way up to Hanamiya. To his surprise, someone else beat him to the handshake. It was Hyuga.

“I can’t say that I have forgiven you for everything you did but, ugh fuck this.” Hyuga grumbled.

Hanamiya laughed. “Eloquent as ever, Mr. Glasses.” He smirked. “It was fun to play with you.”

Kuroko wanted to point out to his former captain that Hanamiya was being purposely ambitious with his statement but the previous Seirin captain had already stomped off again. Much to Hanamiya’s amusement. “He also made things worthwhile. Nobody’s ever loathed me so passionately.” He glanced at Kuroko. “Except you, of course.”

“I’m not sure whether you should tell him that or not.” Kuroko rolled his eyes. But he was happy that Hyuga and Hanamiya seemed to have made some kind of peace.

“Well, let’s go and lift these guys’ spirits a bit at Maji Burger, shall we?” Kagami suggested.

“Maji Burger? Sure. Let’s go. It’ll be my treat,” Yamazaki grinned and shouldered his bag.

“I knew you guys were well off or rich but is that okay? There are quite a few of us. And Kagami is a bottomless pit.” That made Hyuga turn around again.

Yamazaki chuckled. “It’s okay. My family can afford that much.”

“What he means to say is that his family owns Maji Burger.” Furuhashi supplied helpfully. “So it’ll be on the house. He doesn’t actually have to pay for it.”

“You’re no fun, Furu-chan.” Hara snickered.

A couple of jaws were hitting the floor on Seirin’s side.

“Kuroko,” Hyuga leaned over towards Kuroko. “These guys…”

Kuroko looked up but Hanamiya replied before he could say anything. “We’re nowhere near Akashi but I guess we’re not doing so bad.” He nodded towards his team. “Yamazaki’s family owns a couple of restaurant chains, including your beloved Maji Burger. Hara’s family is in the trading business, imports and exports. Furuhashi’s father is a business consultant and his mother comes from a traditional family in the tea business. As for Seto.” He looked over to where Seto was napping on a bench, waiting for the rest of them to get ready. “His family is ‘that’ kind of family, you know?”

Hyuga seemed to turn a little pale.

Yamazaki laughed. “Your faces are turning an unhealthy colour. We should get some food into your stomachs. That will make you feel better. Let’s go!”

Hanamiya and Kuroko trailed behind both of their teams on the way to the fast food joint.

“You have a smile on your face, Tetsuya. An almost stupidly wide one.”

“I am happy.”

“I figured,” Hanamiya smiled as well.

Kuroko looked up. “I am considering this an early birthday present.”

“Tsk. Your bar is too low. There’s no way that I would just get you something like this as a birthday present.” Hanamiya avoided looking at Kuroko directly. Kuroko’s smile widened even more. The other was embarrassed.

“You’re cute, Makoto.”

“Shut up!”


	10. Shadow's End

January came to an end, which meant that another event was coming up. The day of, Kuroko was celebrating with his family in the morning but at noon, the doorbell rang.

Kuroko had been upstairs in his room, getting ready. He could hear his parents greeting someone and then his grandmother knocked on his door, telling him that his friend had come to pick him up. She had smiled at him and added that the other was coming up to his room soon.

Not a minute later, Hanamiya appeared in the door.

“Yo, Tetsuya.”

“Makoto,” Kuroko smiled at the other. “Come on in. I’ll be done soon.”

“Before those hands get busy again.” Hanamiya stopped him and placed something into Kuroko’s hands. “Wanted a chance to give you this before things get too busy later. Also in a place with no prying eyes. If you tell anyone I gave that to you I’ll end you.” The threat did not sound serious but more embarrassed. Kuroko was curious now.

Opening the present, it revealed a bookmark. It would have been a rather simple present if not for all the details on it. He could make out Seirin insignia and even a tiny Nigou as a mascot. Then there was a part that clearly represented Teiko and the Generation of Miracles. And finally a part that was definitely them. Books and a basketball. And all of it sat on a giant spiderweb.

Everything looked meticulously hand-cut and Kuroko was hit by the realization that Hanamiya had designed and made this bookmark for him. A part of him suddenly understood Kise’s excitement about receiving something handmade from Aomine.

“This will be our secret. I promise.” He leaned up and kissed Hanamiya. “Thank you, Makoto.”

“Ugh, whatever. Let’s go. I’m sure the others are waiting already.” Hanamiya muttered but Kuroko could tell that there was a hint of satisfaction hidden behind the embarrassment. The other was happy that he liked the present. This in itself was almost present enough for Kuroko. This was the side of the other nobody else but him got to see. An honest, uncalculated Hanamiya. One who had let his guard down completely.

“Ah yes, let’s go.” He double checked the contents of his bag and then shouldered it.

 

It seemed like meeting and playing basketball on his birthday or around his birthday, was going to become a tradition. Momoi had told him that she hadn’t even had to invite everybody, all of them had already kept their schedules open for the day.

When they arrived at the court, a couple of people had already gathered there. Midorima - as usual pulled by Takao in their rickshaw-esque construction - arrived just as Hanamiya and Kuroko got to the entrance of the courts as well. The tall green-haired male greeted Kuroko and then glanced over to the people already gathered on the court.

“I feel like the number of people increased since last time,” Midorima looked around. He made a face when his eyes fell onto the person next to Kuroko. “I cannot say I approve of this.”

“Don’t be so stiff and have fun, Shin-chan. I’m sure it’ll be great!” Takao patted the other on the back. Then he looked around as well. The gathering was pretty high class. All of the former members of the Generation of Miracles were present again of course and this time all of the Uncrowned Kings with the exception of Kiyoshi Teppei had come as well.

Midorima pushed his glasses up and changed the topic. “So you’re dating Hanamiya. I must say that you have a rather strange taste in people, Kuroko.”

“I guess I cannot argue with that. After all, he considers you his friend, so yeah, he does have a strange taste in people,” Hanamiya remarked from Kuroko’s side. Takao snorted at Hanamiya’s words and then stifled his laughter with his sleeve.

Midorima glared at his teammate.

“Sorry, Shin-chan but he’s got you there.”

When Momoi called out to them, they went to join the rest of the people on the court.

“Looks like we can play five on five this time,” Aomine smirked. “This will be a blast.”

Mibuchi chuckled softly and glanced at Hanamiya. “Looks like we’ve become better friends since the last time we met. How unexpected.”

“Shut it.” Hanamiya grunted. “Besides, there are more of your friends around then if we go by that definition. You seem very blessed by your surroundings. SO blessed it’s making me sick.”

“Sour as always,” Mibuchi chirped, “But I guess that’s part of your allure.” Before the other could make any more comments - and before Kuroko could step in - Momoi called them up to draw a straw for the team line ups. They wanted to make the most of their time after all and Aomine was clearly itching to start playing as soon as possible.

The very first line up proved to be a twist of fate. All of them looked at their straws in fascination.

“Fate sure is a lady with a weird sense of humor,” Hanamiya put his back. “But admittedly, it is a rather interesting one, though.” He walked over to the right side of the court to stand with the rest of his team, which consisted of all Uncrowned Kings plus Kuroko. On the other side, the former Generation of Miracles had lined up. “Let’s crush them, Tetsuya.”

 

On the sidelines, Takao asked Momoi, “Where’s Kagami by the way?”

“I think Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun had something to talk about with Miss Alex. They will be joining the party tonight, though. Tetsu-kun was okay with it,” she smiled. “He said this wasn’t an obligation but something we’re just doing for fun.”

Takao smiled. “That sounds like him. That Kuroko is too good for this world sometimes.” Then he looked at the game on the court. “I am also starting to understand why he was drawn to Hanamiya. Or why both of them were drawn towards each other for that matter.”

Momoi nodded and watched as Hanamiya stole another ball and Kuroko passed it to just the right person, enabling his team to score. “I have heard of this phenomenon. It sometimes appears in tennis matches when a doubles pair plays together. It is called Skill Resonance or Howling, when the skill sets of two people are aligning and resonating because they match and compliment each other perfectly and thus create a stronger effect.”

“Kuroko was the only one able to break the spider web so I guess it’s natural for him to fit into it.” Takao observed. “Hah, Shin-chan looks pissed.”

“Dai-chan and Akashi-kun seem to be enjoying themselves, though,” Momoi smiled happily.

Takao smiled as well and then watched another combination play by Kuroko and Hanamiya. “A player who can steal any ball and a player who can pass it anywhere he wants. Together, they are the perfect combination. They are keeping the other team from scoring any more points and enabling their teammates to score easily. It’s totally checkmate.”

“It would be but this is the Generation of Miracles we’re talking about.” Momoi pointed out.

 

Kuroko felt close to ecstatic. He was enjoying himself and he could feel so many things coming together. This was a team he had never played with but he had found his way in quickly - or maybe everyone around him had adapted to him quickly. Considering all of their abilities it might have been a combination of both. The only thing that was vaguely familiar though was his combination play with Hanamiya. It felt great to play with the other like this. The feeling was stronger this time than when they had played the thugs in the park. Maybe it was because they were more serious about it. Hanamiya and Kuroko shot each other a meaningful glance.

They knew the counter attack would come soon. Their opponent wasn’t just anyone after all.

“I am cowering in fear because I have to take all of you on at once,” Hanamiya found himself double-teamed by Aomine and Kise. “As if I would say that, idiots.” He stuck out his tongue and then the ball ‘vanished’ from his possession.

Akashi was ready to intercept the ball but Kuroko was a split second faster than he was and then the ball made its way over to Mibuchi. Murasakibara moved in for a block but Mibuchi did not shoot and instead passed the ball to Nebuya skillfully who dunked it.

Hanamiya lost the next double team, though and the Generation of Miracles was able to regain some of their footing. It was a constant back and forth, neither team giving the other any leeway and neither team exposing any huge weaknesses to be exploited. If not for the time limit they had set for themselves, the game might have dragged on until their stamina ran out.

After a short break, the new shuffle turned out to be rather interesting as well: Akashi, Hanamiya, Mibuchi, Kise and Murasakibara would be facing Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Nebuya and Hayama.

“Now look at that, isn’t that team just full of unpleasant people,” Aomine joked.

Akashi smirked, “Please define unpleasant, Aomine-kun.”

“Are you going to go easy on him because he’s your boyfriend, Hanamiyacchi?” Kise asked.

Hanamiya snorted. “Right back at you.” He went in for a block and stole the ball from Kuroko when the other tried to intercept it. “Answer is no, of course. Idiot.” He smirked when Kuroko gave him a nasty look. “I’m going to go all out precisely because I am playing against him.”

The ball sailed straight into Akashi’s hands and things went from there. The two even shared a high-five in passing after Akashi successfully scored the basket.

 

Takao chuckled. “My, my, and here I thought Kuroko and Hanamiya were a bad combination to go up against. Throwing Akashi and Hanamiya in together almost seems like a worse idea.” He was gripping his jacket. “People are missing out. Watching games on this level is a real treat.”

Momoi smiled. “It is, isn’t it?”

 

The second shuffle match came to an end as well. They took a short break after that but then continued on to the next game. None of them seemed to want to stop any time soon, all of them too excited by the possibilities the shuffle combinations offered. The four Uncrowned Kings played without restraints - these were going to be their last moments on a court as high school students - and the Generation of Miracles went all out as well, relishing in the novel feeling of having opponents that they could go up against evenly.

Kuroko basked in everyone’s happiness. This was the perfect basketball. The one he was willing to give everything for.

Eventually the games came to an end when the sun went down and despite the court being lit up, the light provided was not quite enough anymore to provide adequate illumination for what was going on. Momoi sounded the final whistle and all movement on the court stopped.

Running his hand through his hair, Hanamiya let out a sigh. “Well, I guess that’s it then. Now comes the grand send-off.” He looked at the other three Uncrowned Kings. “What do you say, do they get a pass?”

Mibuchi chuckled, “I think so.”

“No complaints,” Hayama grinned.

Nebuya nodded. “Worthy.”

“You better see to it that shit doesn’t turn boring next year or I’ll end you. Is what you thought I would say but those words aren’t actually mine, idiots.” Hanamiya made a face, “It’s the message I was supposed to pass on from Kiyoshi.” He stretched. “Oh yeah, the P.S. was ‘hahaha’ and ‘let’s all have fun’. Ugh, there, I said it.”

“Aw, you’re getting soft, Hanamiya,” Mibuchi was about to wrap an arm around the other but was stopped. Looking down, the former Rakuzan shooting guard found Kuroko looking up at him - or glowering at him was more like it probably.

“I’d appreciate it if you did not touch my boyfriend like that. He doesn’t like it. And neither do I.”

“You’ve got yourself a feisty one, haven’t you, Hanamiya,” Mibuchi giggled, clearly more than amused. “How cute. Where can I get one of these, too?”

“The hell would I know?” Hanamiya grumbled. “You can’t have this one, though. That’s for sure.”

Takao came over and tossed towels at everyone. “I heard preparations for the party are almost done, so let’s pack up here and move over. Well, after you guys hit the showers. Maybe someone will be able to tell me where to go in the meantime.”

Hanamiya checked his phone. “I know where to go. So that’s already done.”

When everyone was done showering and got changed at a nearby bathhouse, the group took a bus to the location where Kuroko’s birthday party was to take place. When they stepped off at the station, they had to walk up a small hill until they reached their final destination.

Akashi looked up at the traditional Japanese style mansion. “Quite a splendid location.”

“If we do something we do it properly,” Hanamiya commented. “This looks like Kentaro’s handiwork to me. Come on in. I heard Seirin and everyone is already inside.”

“Is your team here?” Kise asked. “Were they invited, Kurokocchi?”

“The more the merrier?” Kuroko smiled.

Hanamiya snorted. “Well, the moment Kazuya and the other’s heard this was your birthday thing, nothing could stop them from getting involved. I assume they crashed your team during their preparations. Don’t expect me to apologize for it, though.”

“They act on their own. You’re not responsible for their actions.” Kuroko looked up at Hanamiya.

He knew the other was just talking on autopilot. So many people had accused Hanamiya before, him and his team, of being mere puppets. But while Hanamiya was the brains of the team and a mastermind, he was no puppetmaster. He suggested things and whether or not people followed those suggestions or not was their own decision. Kuroko knew that. He hoped other people would realize that as well.

Kuroko’s glance seemed to have a reassuring effect on Hanamiya because some of the tension in the taller male’s shoulders eased out of them.

“Oh, it’s Muro-chin,” Murasakibara pointed ahead of them. Himuro was indeed just coming out from one of the doors. The Yosen player noticed them and greeted them with a smile.

“How are things going?” Akashi asked.

“Quite well. We had more people here than we thought we would,” Himuro replied and then shot Hanamiya a glance. “The entire Kirisaki Daiichi team joined in.”

“So we heard,” Midorima threw in.

“They were very helpful,” Himuro offered and then led them towards the banquet hall. “Hara and Yamazaki helped with the food - they got all the ingredients and snacks and what not that you see. And they helped in the kitchen as well, which was great. We need to feed quite a few people after all. Including a couple of people who require uh, larger than average portions.” Himuro glanced over to where Aomine and Murasakibara were. Kuroko suspected that the other was also mentally counting Kagami. “Furuhashi determined the perfect location and Seto took care of renting it for us. It seems the place has some kind of connection to his family.”

Hara appeared behind them. “Yup. So we don’t have to pay for it at all. They owed him a favor.”

Aomine glanced at the other. “You guys can cook? I thought you were rich?”

“Just because our families have money doesn’t mean we’re completely useless, you know? Cooking is a survival skill.” Hara pointed out. “Right, Hiroshi?”

Yamazaki, who had appeared behind Hara, shrugged. “Cooking is part of the family business. Can’t run restaurants if you don’t know jack about what goes on in them.”

“Practical reasons,” Hanamiya muttered.

Momoi sighed. “Some guys here could learn from your example.” She paused, “I never thought I’d say this about anyone from the Kirisaki Daiichi team.” She looked at Hanamiya and his teammates. “No offense but you aren’t exactly people who provide good examples otherwise.”

“None taken.” Hanamiya smirked. “We know.”

When the group entered the large banquet hall, Seirin’s entire team was already present, albeit all of them seemed to sit in a rather dispersed manner instead of huddled together.

“This is Kojiro’s work, isn’t it?” Hanamiya leaned back to look at Hara, who merely grinned.

Not a second later, the Kirisaki Daiichi Small Forward appeared in front of the group, holding up his deck of tarot cards. “The cards will decide your seat. It will be the seat you are meant to have. The cards never lie. You cannot escape fate.”

Everyone dutifully took a card and went to the table Furuhashi told them to go to based on it. In the end, Midorima was the last one to approach him. “Say nothing. You must be a Cancer and one of utmost luck, which can only mean that you are currently in the possession of your lucky item, plastic party time sunglasses!”

“Indeed!!”

“So your place is at the luckiest table in this room. Right here.” Furuhashi announced.

Midorima looked around. “It is the perfect table. All others are within view. The route to the bathroom is the shortest and most efficient and it is the first one to receive food.”

“Nothing happens without a reason.” Furuhashi smiled.

“It does not.” Midorima agreed.

Soon the two of them were deep in conversation - a conversation that had quickly lost the other people sitting at their table. But had been picked up at the table closest to them.

“It looks like those two found each other,” Takao looked at Furuhashi and Midorima. “I haven’t seen Shin-chan click with someone else quite like that and that quickly before.”

“It’s kind of like that group over there.” Hyuga indicated the table where Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara and Yamazaki were sitting. They all seemed intent on eating their own bodyweight in food. “Bonding over something they have in common.”

“Well, so are we, aren’t we? I feel this was the reason for this sitting order,” Takao mused.

“The balance and grouping is uncanny, isn’t it?” Izuki agreed.

Hyuga raised an eyebrow, “Do your Hawk and Eagle Eyes also work in a banquet room?”

“I’d just call it being observant,” Himuro threw in. “It’s not hard to tell that the groups were arranged so that it would be a pleasant and friendly atmosphere. And I feel like it wasn’t just the cards telling people to do this. There was more behind it, I’m sure.”

“And there is only one person - apart from Kuroko - in this room who could have pulled that off. No wait, maybe two. And as it happens, they are also sitting together.” Hyuga looked at the table that was dead center. Of course Kuroko sat there - so he could interact with all the other tables if he wanted. He was flanked by Hanamiya and Akashi, Kagami was behind him. 

Momoi was also sitting at the same table, along with Riko. Nigo had joined that group as well and was being pampered by the girls, much to the envy of the Seirin team members who had been strewn in to fill the remaining seats at the main table. Then on the closest tables left and right were Midorima and on the other side Kise.

Kise was sitting back to back with Aomine at a table with Hara and Seto - who was asleep again with his head bedded on Hara’s legs. Which the Kirisaki Daiichi Power Forward did not seem to mind one bit. Upon closer inspection, Hara seemed to gently pat Seto’s head once in a while.

 

Kuroko enjoyed himself thoroughly. The food was great and everybody around him was happy, which made him happy. The happiness of the people around him was the greatest gift he had ever received. There had been a time when he had thought of something like this to be impossible. After leaving Teikou, he would not have dreamed of spending time with his former teammates like this. Nor would he have dreamed of ever playing basketball together with them again like they had earlier in the day.

Of course something like this had happened the year before already but this year was not any less special. Maybe it was even more special. There had been some significance in the games they had played all day. And it had left a lasting impression on him.

And maybe the others as well.

Even though the Generation of Miracles had played together again, they had not turned back into the Generation of Miracles so to speak. They had played a basketball Kuroko approved of. A basketball that had been fun for everybody involved.

The little ‘graduation ceremony’ and farewell or send off at the end had marked not just the end of the era of the Uncrowned Kings but it had also marked a new era for the Generation of Miracles. They had all finally made peace with their past and had left it behind. Had found closure and were now able to move forward. They would be able to go all out during their final year in the high school basketball circuit.

Just thinking about it now made Kuroko feel a little excited.

It was one of the reasons why his smile never left his lips all night.

When the party came to an end, Kuroko was practically showered with presents and well wishes. He packed up everything he received while everyone else helped to clean up the room again. Then it was time to say goodbye.

Some goodbyes took longer than others - he would see some people again very soon but he would not see others for a while. 

In the cab home - people had insisted, considering all the presents and everything - Kuroko fell asleep against Hanamiya. The other woke him up when they had reached his home. Hanamiya also carried all of the presents inside and up into Kuroko’s room once they were in the house.

When Kuroko had finished locking the door and was about to go upstairs to join Hanamiya, he bumped into his grandmother on her way to bed. “Did you have a good day?”

“I did,” he nodded.

She nodded as well and then patted his head. “You know, that friend of yours is a bit rough around the edges but he is an honest one when you look at him properly. I think he might be worth keeping, Tetsuya.” His grandmother smiled at him knowingly.

Kuroko blinked but then replied with a smile of his own, “I might just do that.”

Walking into his room, he found Hanamiya carefully putting the presents down onto any available surfaces - or the floor, if they were packed properly. Smiling, he went to leant against the other from behind. “Thank you, Makoto.”

“Don’t fall asleep standing up, Tetsuya.”

He snuggled a bit - he wasn’t going to fall asleep like this but he felt like teasing a little - and repeated, “Thank you, Makoto.”

“Oh please, don’t turn all sentimental on me now.” He could hear the eyeroll more than he could see it. It amused him. “But you’re quite welcome.”

When Kuroko let go of Hanamiya again, the two got ready for bed but neither seemed to have any intention of going to sleep just yet. They stretched out on Kuroko’s bed and propped themselves up against the headboard with a couple of pillows. Hanamiya’s back was resting against the pillows and Kuroko leaned against his boyfriend’s chest.

A few books had been among the present Kuroko had received and he felt like leafing through some if not all of them. And who knew, maybe Hanamiya’s present would come in handy already.

So Kuroko had the books propped up against his thighs and flipped through the pages and Hanamiya was looking or reading over his shoulders as he did so.

“This one’s definitely Akashi. He has better taste than the others.” Hanamiya threw in when they reached the third of fourth book. “Save this one for later. It’ll be worth the wait.”

“How do you know it’s Akashi-kun’s and not Momoi-san’s?” Kuroko inquired.

“Momoi’s is the historical one that you already put on the ‘save for later’ pile. It’s by an author you mentioned before as one you enjoy. You also like classical Japanese, so getting you the edition that was left in its original style instead of being adapted for modern readers was an obvious choice for someone who has a lot of data on you and your preferences.” Hanamiya plucked the book from Kuroko’s hands and put it aside. “Next.”

“Other people would just say ‘I saw him give it to you’ but I guess this works,” Kuroko was amused. He was also happy that Hanamiya was paying so much attention to his friends. The other was observant by nature, yes and he had the capacity to make deductions based on those observations that were quite accurate but it also meant that Hanamiya deemed the people interesting enough to observe them, to get to know them more.

He wouldn’t go as far as to say that Hanamiya was getting along with all of his friends - even some of his friends didn’t exactly get along with each other - but at least they were all trying.

And the others seemed to have more or less accepted them, accepted Hanamiya as well.

Things were good. “I think we should sleep. We can look at the rest tomorrow.” Kuroko reached up and plucked Hanamiya’s glasses from the other’s nose. “Turn off the lights?”

“Am I supposed to say ‘yes, my lord’ or something?” Hanamiya made a face but did as he was told while Kuroko put the glasses away carefully. They slid down and sorted out the pillows and each other. Sleeping together like this was a lot more comfortable and fun in winter, Kuroko thought. It was too hot and gross in the summer to be so close. He was enjoying it.

“You’re hanging out with the wrong people. They’re a bad influence on you. You’re thinking something weird again,” Hanamiya muttered, already sounding half asleep.

“I hang out with you a whole lot, yes.” Kuroko retorted.

That drew a laugh from the other. “Ouch. Touché.”

Then the other fell silent. For a moment Kuroko thought that Hanamiya had fallen asleep but then the other spoke up again softly. “Say Tetsuya, is this what real happiness feels like?”

Now it was Kuroko’s turn to fall silent in contemplation. He had not expected this question. Especially not from Hanamiya. It seemed almost out of character. And yet not. And he maybe could have anticipated this question. Maybe.

It all led back to when they had first started their relationship as a relationship, when they had confided in each other and told one another things that they did not necessarily tell other people. It was all coming around in a circle. Or maybe it was coming to an end? Was the other trying to tie up these loose ends today as well? Along with the history of the Uncrowned Kings?

Everything was coming to an end. The month, the day, his birthday, an era.

And something new was starting. A month, a day and maybe an era.

“I think so.” He finally replied. “And I’m happy to hear that you’re happy.”

“Doesn’t that make both of us disgustingly happy people.” Hanamiya’s words lacked their usual bite. They sounded more like a fond comment. “I like it.”

 

February started and before anyone knew it, it had ended as well and graduation for the third year students drew closer with each passing day. When the ceremonies were held across the country there were quite a few tears, which some people would vehemently deny in the future.

Seirin’s third years got a special mention and then an honorable send off by the team members who remained.

Things felt a little strange with the seniors well and truly gone from campus. Even after they had retired, they had still been around but now they were gone. 

Kuroko felt like he had come full circle when he sat at the basketball club’s table at the beginning of the new school year. Two years ago, he had walked through those gates for the first time and joined the basketball club, which had been in its infancy at that point still.

Now there was a long line of students wishing to join. He looked at all of them as they came and went and already took mental notes on some. It was easy for him to tell - even without checking - whether or not he’d have to beat the Teikou spirit out of them again or not. And it looked like it would be quite a challenging year to come but Kuroko looked forward to it.

There were also other things to look forward to.

When Kuroko walked through the gates and onto the university campus, he easily maneuvered around all of the bustle and slipped into one of the buildings unnoticed. A glance or two at maps on the walls led him to the laboratories.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” The voice made him smile. No one had paid him any attention. There could only be one person who would see him when he did not want to be seen.

“That lab coat looks good on you.” He did not answer the question. “It suits you.”

“Are you going to come here every day?” Hanamiya walked up to Kuroko. “Honestly, I didn’t realize how close this place was to yours.” He looked out of the window and just beyond the cherry trees that were in full bloom, the roofs of the Seirin High School buildings came into view.

“I’m glad things turned out this way.” Kuroko chuckled. He had been just as surprised at the other at the proximity. Seirin was still relatively new so it did not seem to be on people’s radars when they thought about locations. So when Hanamiya had told him the university the other would be entering he had acknowledged it with a soft ‘I see’ and not thought anything else about it. Just like Hanamiya had not thought about how his university was in Seirin’s neighbourhood.

“Don’t expect me to come and creepily watch your practice, you hear?” Hanamiya commented.

“I might come and watch yours,” Kuroko piped up.

“Who says I will play basketball again?” Hanamiya raised an eyebrow.

“Who says you aren’t?” He pulled out a ball.

Hanamiya rolled his eyes but then took off his lab coat. “Let me grab my bag. Somebody needs to deal with that pent up energy of yours.”

“I need to deal with yours, so it’s only fair.” Kuroko retorted.

That earned him somewhat of a fond smile in return.

The two of them went to one of the university’s basketball courts on campus. Nobody else was using it - club and circle activities were on hold for the day as people were trying to get more members to join still - so they were able to go at it undisturbed.

 

It had taken two years for Kuroko to get rid of all the shadows of his past and move on to walk towards the future. It had taken two years for him to find the two things that were really important to him and that would guide and accompany him for hopefully a large part if not the rest of his life: a partner who accepted him for who he was and who complimented him in so many aspects, someone who would see to it that things would never get boring and who was not afraid of butting heads with him and then a style of basketball.

A basketball that only Kuroko could play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic.  
> I hope I was able to tie it up properly in the end.  
> And I hope you all had as much fun reading as I had writing it.
> 
> I will go ahead and announce here that there will be one spin-off fic following for this hopefully sometime soon. It will be an Explicit extra chapter, which I did not want to include in the main fic in case there were people who do not like reading something like that. So, if that is something you enjoy, please look forward to it. If it isn't, feel free to ignore.
> 
> Thank you so much again!  
> And also thank you for leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
